Stellar Robot Season 1
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: A female humanoid robot has come to Star Command, and will be accompanied by Buzz Lightyear, his team, and Ty. She will come across adventures, action, and meet villains, familiar and new. With her special energy, she needs to work hard to use them for good. See how the new robot member does in her new life at Star Command.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: The Robot's Rescue Pod

Out in space close to Capital Planet, there is a place called Star Command. Where Space Rangers go out and protect the universe from villains and other bad guys.

Arriving to Star Command is Cruiser 42, where the galaxy's greatest hero, Buzz Lightyear and his team are coming back from their mission. Inside the ship's control room, Buzz and his teammates are preparing for landing after completing a very tough mission.

Buzz holds the communicator and says, "Buzz Lightyear to Star Command, we returned from our mission, and we're prepared for landing."

"Right away Ranger Lightyear," The man on the other line says.

Buzz Lightyear is known as the pride of Star Command. Always there when someone needs him, confident, and ready for anything.

Sitting next to him is Mira Nova, the Tangean Princess from Tangea. Who also has ghosting abilities that allow her to go through walls or to read people's memories by sticking her hand into their heads. She is also known for being confident, strong, and a bit stubborn.

"That was one of the toughest missions we ever been on," Mira says, stretches her arms.

"Yep. But we had to stop Zurg from using his machine to take control of Capitol Planet," Buzz says.

"Yeah. He would have controlled the Galactic Alliance is we hadn't stop in. Of course, Buzz is the one who really stop him," The red JoAd alien names Booster says.

Booster originally lived with his family in their farm, but always dreamed of being a space ranger. Now he is a ranger working alongside with Buzz and the team.

Just then, a small robot rolls into the scene, and says, "Come on Booster, we did it together. We distracted the hornets while Buzz destroy the machines."

The robot's name is XR, stands for Xperimental Ranger. He maybe a robot, and small, but he is able to fight alongside his team. Even though there are times where he either get broken to pieces, but the LGMs are able to put him back together.

"It was a team effort. We saved the day again, and now we're going to board back to Star Command," Buzz says.

Buzz and his team work on the control panel to land the ship back to Star Command. After landing, they report to the commander about their mission being a success. Sometime later, the team is in the office of Star Command doing some paperwork.

Mira sighs, "Sometime I wonder why we need to do so much paperwork."

"Well, paperwork is one of the hardest job of being a space rangers. But all the paperwork must be done," Buzz says.

"But there sure are more paper works than usual," Booster replies.

"Well, the sooner we get the work finish the sooner we can relax," XR says.

Then the little robot begin to roll back to the desk and do the work. Buzz and the others look at the paperwork they have on their desk.

Just then, the alarm goes off, and it's very loud.

Mira gasps, and says, "It's a…"

"Red Alert," Buzz adds, finishing Mira's sentence.

The four rangers jumps off of their chairs, and run out of the office.

On the speakers, Commander Nebula's voice comes up, and announces, "Attention Rangers, red alert! An unidentified object is closing in on Star Command! All Rangers report to the control room!"

No no time al all, all the Space Rangers are in the control room with the LGMs in control.

Commander Nebula comes up and says, "Alright Rangers, there is something that is closing in on Star Command! Now, I'm going to name a few Rangers to go out there and find out what it is! While the rest of us remain here for further instructions!"

Outside in space, Buzz and his teammates and a few more Rangers are flying in space to check out the unidentified object. Among them, one of them is Ty Parsec A space ranger Buzz knows. On these terms, Buzz is put in charge of the mission.

"Remember ranger, be persistent and keep your guard up. You'll never know if whatever it is can be hostile or one of Zurgs machines," Buzz says, informing the other Rangers.

"What if it's something else? Something not dangerous," Booster asks.

"It might still try to attack, Booster," XR replies.

"But if it's not willing to attack, then we'll be more gentle with the situation," Mira calmly confirms.

"Well, I'm not taking chances in case it does," XR says, bringing out his guns.

Ty says, "Well, you better keep those weapons up, because I see the object right there."

Everyone look up ahead to see the object Star Command has been detecting. The object appears to be a kind of pod. The pod is long about six feet all, shape of a gray tube that has some rocket boosters on the bottom.

"It looks like a 's it doing here?" Mira replies.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Buzz answers. He then flies to the giant pod.

Booster and Ty fly after him. Once the three reach the pod. They look to see what that thing is.

"That think does look like a rocket, but it seems to be more of a pod," Ty says.

"Right. But a pod containing what," Buzz replies, looking around the pod.

The two Rangers look around the rocket, while Booster is able to find some kind of window on the front. Curious, Booster looks at the window that is very foggy that it's hard to identify what is inside. Booster then wipes the window to clear out the dust, and sees something inside.

That makes Booster screams, "Yaaaaaa!"

Buzz looks up, and asks, "What's wrong?"

"Th-th-th-th-th-th…there's…" Booster stammers in fear.

"There's what?" Ty questions

"There's someone in there!" Booster screams in fright.

"What?" The two men questions.

"A girl! There's a girl in there!" Booster answers, continues to yell.

Buzz and Ty become confused, and decide to see it for themselves. When they look in through the only window on the pod, they gasp to see what they're seeing.

They do see a girl inside the pod. The girl has pale white skin, dark blue short hair that has sparkles like stars, and her eyes are closed. She is wearing a white shirt sleeve button up shirt, and is wearing a blue military hat with a black strap on it. She also has some light blue pointed elf like ears.

"There is one one in there," Tyreplies.

"So what do we do?" Booster asks.

"We need to get her and the pod back to Star Command. This pod must be an escape pod, meaning the civilian inside could be in trouble," Buzz answers.

Agreeing to the idea, Booster and Ty help get the pod back to Star command. They notify the other Rangers of the situation, and they agree to help out.

After getting the pod back to Star Command, they have it placed in the Science Bay. The LGMs are observing the pod to give them a clue in what it is. Buzz, his team, and the other Rangers on the expedition are watching with their commander.

Buzz asks, "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing," the LGMs answer.

One of them, "But we found a button hidden in a cover."

The LGM pushes the button. Just then, the lid to the pod begins to open, causing some of them to yelp in fright and fall off. Everyone look to see the pod opening. When the pod is fully open, they are shocked to see a girl inside.

Now getting a fully view. She's like over five feet tall, and she is also wearing black pants, white socks, and brown slip on shoes, and a key hanging from her neck by a chain. There's also a red box about a foot tall and two feet long with a yellow lock on it, and a note attack to it. And it's next to the body.

Everyone is stunned to see the girl inside the box.

"Is she… Okay?" Booster worriedly asks.

"I'm sure she is Booster. It looks like she's a sleep for in a hyper sleep," Mira answers.

One of then LGMs bring out circle device with a handle on the bottom. There is a cord that is next to a small computer that will print out the results. It appears to be a X-Ray scanner. The LGM uses device on the girls to scan her from top to bottom. After scanning it, the computer prints out the results, and the LGMs look at the papers.

"Well, what does it say?" Commander Nebula asks.

"This girl is not human," one of the LGM answers.

"Well, she does have those strange elf ears so of course she's not human," XR remarks.

The other LGM explains, "What we mean is that this girl is not human. She may look human but she's really…"

"Non organic," The LGMs answer at the same time.

"Non organic? But that means…" Mira questions.

"That girl is really a robot," Ty adds.

"Yes! An android robot!" The LGMs reply.

"Okay so she's a robot. But we still don't know who she is or where she come from," XR replies.

Buzz walks over and takes the box from the pod as he says, "Maybe the answer is in this box. And that key she has is how we're going to open it."

Buzz puts the box down, and then takes the key attached to the chain from the girl's neck. Buzz looks to notice the paper on the box. He unfold the paper to see what he says.

Buzz looks at Ty, and says, "Ty, this box appears to be for you."

"For me?" Ty questions.

Ty walks over to see the paper. When he looks at it, the paper reads to "Ty Parsec. From your Uncle Ronald Parsec."

"That's weird? It said that its from my uncle Ron? Ty says, looking a bit confused.

"Ronald Parsec? Isn't he the scientist that used to work for Star Command before he left and continue to work at Alpha Centauri?" Buzz asks.

"That's him alright." Ty answers.

"Why would your uncle send you a box and a robot?" Booster asks.

"Well the only way to find out is to open the box," Ty answers.

Buzz gives the key to Ty so he can open it. Ty kneels down and puts the key in the keyhole, and then turns the key. Once he hears the click, Ty knows that the box is unlock so he opens it. When he opens the box, he can see something inside. There is a miniature computer screen, books, three black flash drives, disks, a backpack. Finally there is a book that looks like a journal.

Ty picks it up, recognizes it, "This is my uncle's journal."

Ty notices a sticky note on it, and turns to the pages here. When he reaches the page, what is written in the journal is a letter for Ty.

Ty begins to read the letter,

 _Dear Ty,_

 _I know that we have not seen each other for a long time, but this is crucial that you read this. By the time it reaches you, I would have left this world. For years, I have been working on finding a way to make a pure energy to help benefit our world. Five years ago, I was able to create the ultimate pure energy by using star maps to collect the stars energy. This new energy is called Pure Stellar Energy. And I was able to create a humanoid robot that can withstand that energy who is inside the pod. Her name is Twilight Parsec my greatest creation and my robotic child. All of information you need to know about her will be in the flash drives, books, and disks you see in the box. She also has a charger, and a few clothes inside her backpack._

 _Sadly, weeks ago, I've discovered that my assistant Professor Alex Crew was planning to steal Twilight and use her against the Galactic Alliance. I was able to stop him, but I knew he will come after her. That is why I'm sending her to you. I knew that you and Star Command will keep her safe from harm. I want you to promise not to have many involved. If any villain discovered or energy and her powers, they will come after her. And also promise that you and the rangers will look out for her. Be the family like I have been for her. Take good care for you. I will always love Twilight as much as I love you Ty._

 _From,_

 _Your Uncle Ron_

 _P.S I hope you two can get along with each other._

Ty looks down, and quietly says, "Uncle Ron."

Buzz puts his hand on Ty's shoulder with a sympetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Ty," Buzz replies.

"It's alright. I'm fine. The news just caught me by surprise, that's all," Ty replies, but Buzz knows that this is shocker for him.

Commander Nebula comes over, and says, "Either way, it seem that your uncle left this special robot in our hands. And he has made sure we have all the information we need for looking after her."

Ty gets up, and says, "You're right. We should start by getting her charged up. He said it's in the backpack, right."

For the past few hours, the rangers along with the LGMs are at work. The LGMs are looking through the files that the professor has provide them. Ty manages to find the charger and is able to connect Twilight with it to charge it up. Of course, he also manage to use the journal and other information to find the charge under her right ear. Apparently, Ronald has taken really good notes and detailed information. So they know what kind of abilities Twilight has, what she needs, and what to do when she have difficulties. Using the data, the LGM scientists are working on a turning the escape pod into a charging unit for her.

After the long hours, they are able to understand more about Twilight, especially Ty. Ty decides right off the bat that he will be incharge of Twilight since she has been made by his uncle. In fact, he's been standing by Twilight's side in the Science Bay for a while.

Just the, Twilight begins to slowly open her eyes that is showing a purple color. Twilight then tilts her head a little bit.

"Hello," Twilight quietly says.

Hearing the quiet voice, Ty looks to see the robot girl's eyes is slowly opening. Then the robot girl, Twilight begins to sit up still have the charger at the back of her ear.

Twilight looks around, and calmly asks, "Where am I?"

Ty comes over, and says, "You're in Star Command. My name is Ty Parsec."

"Ty Parsec? So, you must my father's nephew? The one I'm supposed to find?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah. In a way," Ty says.

Then he asks, "Twilight, I know this is sudden, but can you tell me what happened that caused my uncle to send you here?"

"It… It happened back in the lab," Twilight says.

She can still remember when it happen it all happen. In the lab where she has been created, there is a huge fire going on. Running down the halls is Twilight who is with an elderly man. The man has brown hair with some gray hairs on it, tan skin, and brown eyes. He is wearing a lab coat with a red turtleneck shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. The man is Ronald Parsec.

Ronald says looking scared, "Hurry Twilight!"

"Right," Twilight says.

The two continue to run through the halls with a scientists and robot guards after them. They two runaways are able to get into the lab, and shuts the door.

Ron sighs, and says, "I knew this day will come."

"Twilight, I know this is going to be hard, but you need to get away," Ron says to Twilight.

"No father, I need to stay to fight them," Twilight says.

"Twilight, you need to understand that you can't always fight back, sometimes you will have to escape. In your case, Alex found a way to temporarily shut your energy down long enough to take you. You need to leave as quickly as possible, do you understand," Ron firmly explains.

Twilight sadly sighs, "I understand, but where do I go?"

"I know just the place," Ron says.

Ron presses a button, and the escape pod that looks like a rocket has been lifted from the basement, and goes into the lab.

"This is the emergency escape pod that you will have to take. I already set the coordinates for you to arrive at Star Command and have the things you need in the box already inside. There you need to find my nephew name Ty Parsec," Ron explains.

"I understand," Twilight replies.

Then she asks, "Are you sure… there isn't any other way?"

"I'm afraid not. I was only able to make the pod large enough for you to be in. Now you must hurry inside, they'll be inside any minute," Ron says.

"Okay," Twilight answers.

Twilight gets inside the pod while Ron gets the pod ready to blast off. Meanwhile, the robots are trying to break through the steal door. Not long at all, the rocket is ready to be fired into space. Right now, the rockets on a three minute countdown.

Ron walks to the pod, and says to Twilight, "Twilight, promise me that you will be a good girl, and that you will always use your powers for good. I hope that someday, you will help people by using your your abilities. And remembers that I will always love you."

"I will. I'm going to miss you," Twilight says.

"I will miss you to," Ron says.

Twilight then closes her eyes, and put herself to sleep mode. Then Ron closes the pod tight so Twilight can have a safe trip. Soon the countdown is on zero, and the rocket pod blast off into space. Ron simply sits on the chair, to see the robot guards get inside.

Outside the lab, the rocket Twilight is on continues to be blasted into space. Soon the lab ends up exploding in the terrible fire.

After Twilight telling her story, Ty is rather rocked to hear what has happened to his uncle. He looks to see that Twilight is looking sad too. In fact, tears that looks a lot like oil are seeing from her eyes. Ty remembers from his uncle's noites that Twilight has the behavior, emotion, and other features that human beings have.

Ty turns to Twilight, and says, "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I guess it's kind of hard knowing that you special that people are willing to take advantage of it. But you have nothing to worry about."

"How so?" Twilight asks.

"Well, my uncle entrusted me to help take care of you. And who knows, from what my uncle been writing in his journal, you seem to be very interested on being a space ranger yourself," Ty answers.

Twilight becomes a bit embarrassed, "I'm… I'm surprised he mentioned it."

"He did. And that you've been training a lot, so you actually have what it takes to be one," Ty says with a smile.

"You really think so?" Twilight asks.

"That's right. You just need some time and more training," Ty says.

"Right," Twilight replies with a nod.

Just then, Buzz and his team come into the science bay to see Twilight is awake.

"Glad to see our new guest is up now," Buzz says.

"Yeah. She kind of cause a little stur around Star Command," Mira says.

"Um stur? And… who are you?" Twilight questions.

"I'm Buzz Lightyear. And these are teammates Mira, Booster, and XR," Buzz says.

"Hi," Booster replies.

"Nice to meet you," Mira says.

"Hey. It's very nice to meet you," XR replies.

"Um hello, I'm Twilight," Twilight replies.

"Don't worry, we already know about your specialty and were going to help you," Buzz says.

"How?" Twilight asks.

"Well, you're going to be living in the Star Command Science Bay. But don't worry, I'll be around to help you out when you need me. Plus, you can ask the other rangers is you need anything," Ty explains.

"And we can show you all the places to go too. You can even do what you like to do," Booster adds.

"And I got a few places in mind," XR says, trying to act smooth.

"XR I don't think she wants to go out on a date," Mira firmly says.

"I'm not going to date her. I'm simply going to take her to all the fun places to go to in the galaxy," XR protests.

"Why am I having a trouble believing it?" Ty dryly says.

"Trust me Ty, you should have trouble believing what XR is saying," Mira remarks.

"Hey!" XR shouts, feeling insulted.

Soon everyone begin to laugh while XR pouts with his arms crossed. Twilight look at the event that everyone is having, kind of reminds her of the times she has with her father. Soon, she begins laughing too with a smile on her face.

Later on, Ty and the team take Twilight to see Commander Nebula, and Twilight explains to him what has happen.

"Well, after going over the date and hearing your story, your power source is rare and special. And your father is very specific to keep all of this a secret," Commander Nebula says.

"That's correct," Twilight says.

"Well, as long as you don't cause us any trouble, you can stay," Commander Nebula says.

"Don't worry Commander, I promise to not cause any trouble," Twilight replies.

"Right. Still, Parsec," The commander says turning to Ty.

"Yes Commander," Ty replies.

"I know that you uncle wants you to be in charge of her, but I recommend Lightyear and his team to help you," Commander Nebula says.

"Um sure. But why?" Ty questions.

"Yeah. Why you want us to help you?" Booster asks.

"Because you all with be incharge of her training and her studies while she's at Star Command. Parsec will be her guardian to put it simple. Either way, you all will be keeping an eye on her, and make sure she is safe. If anyone were to find out about her, she's a marked robot," The commander explains.

"Yes commander," The five rangers say, even Twilight reply.

After the meeting, Ty, Buzz and the others are taking Twilight back to the Science lab to see the LGMs has just finish building the charger unit for Twilight. Twilight is surprised to see what has become of the pod.

"Is that the pod I was in… it looks so… different," Twilight says, with a surprised look on her face.

"The LGMs decided to use the rocket to turn it into a charger unit for you. What do you think?" XR answers.

"I… I love it… It reminds me of my old charger until, and it looks like a rocket too. I… always have a strong interest in the stars planet, and anything that goes on in space," Twilight says, looking amazed and calm about it.

"Glad you like it," Buzz says.

"And… those little green men are LGMs?" Twilight asks.

"That's right. They're the scientist who help enlist us with weapons and other technology," Mira explains.

Twilight says, "They're so small, and… cute. It's hard to believe that they possess intelligent minds."

"Well, they are the ones who made you a charger unit," XR replies.

"You're right. Thank you for this. And thank you all for wanting to be here for me," Twilight says.

"It's no trouble at all. If you need us for anything, you just let us know," Buzz says.

Twilight smiles, and says, "Sure."

Things have turn out good in the end, Twilight feels like she is going to like being in Star Command, and being with Ty, Buzz and the others. She guess that this place is going to be her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Activity Twilight

In Star Command, Twilight is busy in the library studying and learning about the ways of being a Space Ranger. It's has been already a few days since she starting to live in Star Command, and is making herself at home. Twilight is so busy ready that she doesn't notices the Tangian Ranger walking up to her from behind her.

The Tangian Ranger calmly calls out, "Hey Twilight."

Twilight stops reading and turns around to see Mira Nova of Team Lightyear.

"Hi Mira. I didn't hear you come in," Twilight says.

Mira laughs, "No wonder since you've been having your robot brain on the Star Command Mission Manual."

"Well, if i'm going to become a Space Ranger I need to learn how to be one. Such as, reading the manual, learning out to use their gears, and what you need to do in an emergency. There are a lot I have to learn," Twilight says.

"True, but you have been cramming in the book for three days the day after you got here," Mira remarks.

"I guess," Twilight calmly says.

Then Twilight asks, "Mira, I know that I need to study and do some training, but is there anything else to do at Star Command?"

"Well… Most of the stuff we do have to do with paper work, maintaining Star Command, going on missions. I don't really think there much for you to do as of now," Mira answers.

Twilight turns back to her books, "Guess Studying is the next best thing."

"You could say that," Mira replies.

Mira is trying to think on what Twilight can do other than forcing herself to stay in the library. Just then, XR and other robot enter the library. This robot has the same head at XR, but a reddish orange color, a yellow eye and a copier/fax machine as a body with slim arms.

"Hey XR, what brings you here?" Mira says.

"Oh XL and I just wanted to have some brotherly time," XR says.

"Yeah. Plus he wants to introduce me to the new bot," XL replies.

"Of course," Mira bluntly says, rolling her eyes.

Twilight gets up from her seat and walk to XR and the new bot she is meeting.

"Hi XR, it's nice to see you here. So who is your new friend?" Twilight calmly asks.

"Right. Twilight, this is my big bro XL. XL, this is our newest recruit, Twilight Parsec," XR says.

"Hi XL, it's a pleasure to meet you," Twilight says with a calm smile.

XL isn't saying a word to Twilight. He just stares at her like nothing else exist around him. Mira and XR are looking confused of confused by XL's reaction.

"Um, are you okay?" Twilight asks, looking confused.

"Um, well, what?" XL manages to speak having his hands together, and hearts appears on his eyes.

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced out for a minute," Mira adds.

XL shakes his head, and says, "I'm fine, just, i'm, surprised to and glad to have a new robot recruit here. Yeah that's it."

XL may act fine, but Mira and XR are not really buying it.

"Well, I gotta jet," XL say. Then leaves the room at top speed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Twilight asks, looking confused.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Mira says.

Mira leans to XR, and whispers, "What was that about?"

"I have no idea," XR answers.

Sometime later, Mira has taken Twilight to the Science Bay so the LGMs can give her a check up, and so they can see the robotic features she carries. Plus, it will be a good idea to do a little training around the science lab. They are also using the the training to test their new weapons.

Twilight creates an energy orb from the palm of her robotic hand, and throws it at the target. That orb of energy causes the target to be destroyed. One of the LGMs uses a blue laser blaster to destroy a different target.

"I have to admit, your weapons are amazing. I never seen technology like that before," Twilight says, very impressed by the weapons.

"Thank you," The LGMs reply.

"I wonder why the Commander wanted me to help with the review session on the technology? It's fascinating to see so many different technology. Be able to use different kind of weaponry," Twilight wonders with a calm smile on her face.

Mira, Ty and XR are sitting on staircase, looking rather board.

Mira yawns, and says, "Maybe it's because they work like the other sixty five other weapons."

"Like watching constellations," XR adds, feelings like going into sleep mode.

"Well, at least Twilight is not being cooped up in the library reading the Mission Manual," Ty replies.

XR asks, "What do we do after this?"

"Maybe we can take her to the training area. That way she can get some more practice with her combat," Mira suggests.

"Would the Commander even go for it?" Ty questions.

"Why wouldn't he?" XR questions.

"Well for one: Is Twilight even ready to use the training room?" Ty explains.

"You do have a point," Mira says, starting to agree.

But XR has an idea, "But maybe we can show Twilight the training room so she can prepare herself to try it herself when she is ready."

"That's not a bad idea," Mira replies.

Mira then hears her communicator on her wrist and answers.

Buzz's voice comes up, saying, "Mira, we need you and XR to meet us at the launching station."

"On it Buzz," Mira says.

Mira hangs up, and get up, "Come on XR, sounds like we're going on a mission."

"Anything would be better than watching this weapon reviews," XR says.

Mira and XR leaves the Science Bay to meet Buzz and Booster at the launching station. Soon as Mira and XR leaves, XL enters the room. He seems more clam, but not too confident.

"Calm down XL, just relax and uh, talk to her. Yeah. That sounds about right," XL says, trying to give himself more confidence.

Once he feels confident, XL rolls down the ramp to see Twilight doing some projects with the LGMs. He also notices Ty is here as well.

"Hey Ty," XL calls out.

Ty turns to see XL here.

And asks, "XL? What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. I was just in the area and I wanted to see how the LGMs are doing with whatever they're doing. Plus, I see our new friend Twilight is here as well, and how is she doing?" XL explains, not sounding confident.

"She's doing fine just helping the LGMs with weapon reviews," Ty answers looking a bit skeptic.

"Sounds nice. Very nice," XL says.

Then he asks, "So Ty, what is um, Twilight like?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ty questions.

"I just want to know so I, uh, I can get to know her better," XL says.

Ty firmly crosses his arms, and suspects, "I'm getting the feeling there's more to it than that, right."

"Come on, I just want to know," XL says in a bit of a panic.

"Hi XL," Twilight says as she walks over.

"Oh Twilight, hey. How was the review?" XL asks, slightly freaking out,

Twilight giggles, "The review went well. I get to use different kinds of weapons. Plus, I get to try out my own weapons."

"Cool! So what kind of weaponry do you have?" XL asks, trying to lay cool with Twilight.

"Well, I can create energy balls, and I have strength, and agility. I also have different visions like heat vision, x ray vision, and night vision. I also have boosters in my shoes that I use to get up in the air," Twilight explains.

"You don't say. You know, you can put those skills to real use on this ranger missions and what not," XL says.

"You can say that, but I still got lots to learn if I'm to become a ranger," Twilight says.

"With the kind of abilities so you have, I don't think you have trouble with any the criminal element. You'll be able to take care of them and still have some free time," XL says, sounding confident.

"Oh brother," Ty bluntly replies.

"Speaking of free time, how about you and me can schedule a little time to hang out on Capitol Planet?" XL asks.

"Well, I don't know when I will have some free time, but maybe we can put a hold on that," Twilight says.

"Sounds good to me," XL replies with a smile.

Twilight laughs with a smile on her face. XL begins to smile as well. Ty is glad that Twilight is starting to get comfortable being here in a short amount of time, but still wonder about XL's behavior.

later in the day, Ty and Twilight are walking down the halls of Star Command. Twilight is rather curious on where they're going, hasn't been told where they're heading.

"So Ty, where are we going?" Twilight asks.

"You'll know when we get there," Ty answers.

Twilight simply nods her head and continue to walk toward their destination. The two go through the door that automatically opens, and Twilight is amazed to see what she's seeing. She find herself in what looks like a control room with see through windows.

Twilight looks through the window see something amazing. She can see many Rangers from different parts of the galaxy training down below. She can see lasers flying at the Rangers with laser beams or paralyzing beams. The Rangers use their jets to fly, and run to dodge from obstacles. There are also robots there to give the Rangers a challenge.

"Wow! This place looks so amazing!" Twilight says in excitement.

"Knew you'll be interested in it," Ty replies.

"Interested can't begin to describe it. There are many different beings from different planets gathered here to protect the universe from the forces of evil. This is something I really want to do, right here, right now," Twilight says.

Twilight begins to run to the door, when it opens and the Commander is on the other side. The two stop in their tracks to see each other.

Commander Nebula ask, "Where are you going in a hurry?"

"I'm going to try out the training floor," Twilight answers, and continues to make her way to try out the training room.

But Commander Nebula grabs her by the back of her shirt, and lifts her in the air, "Hold on there cadet! You're not ready to try out the training room yet. That's only for Rangers to train, especially rookies who graduated from the academy."

"In other word, no," Twilight suspects.

"No is right," The commander says, putting Twilight back on the ground.

Twilight sighs, "I guess I'll have to wait before I get to do the exciting stuff."

"Don't worry Twilight, you'll get your chance. Of course, there are something you need to learn first," Ty says.

"Alright," Twilight replies, looking a bit disappointed.

Twilight looks out the window to see the Space Rangers training and able to use their space suits and agilities. She really wants to be down there doing things the rangers are doing. Thinking about it, Ty and the Commander are right, there are something she has to do before she can officially be a Space Ranger. Twilight still has a long way to go to become one.

Later on, Twilight is charging in her charging unit at the Science Bay. Of course, she is reading the mission manual. As she is getting herself charged up, Twilight looks to see the science lab is similar to her father's lab. Twilight is starting to miss him, is still worried about what has happened in the lab. She opens the book down, and put herself in sleep mode for the night.

The next day, Twilight wakes up and leaves her charging station, and decides to have a walk around. Twilight feels rather bored about unable to leave here much. Then again, this is the first place she has been to since she has been force to leave Her dad's lab at Alpha Centauri.

Twilight enters one of the rooms to find the control central with many of the LGMs inside.

Twilight says with a calm smile, "Hello."

"Hello!" The LGMs reply.

Twilight walks over, and asks, "So what you're doing?"

"Looking for signs of trouble," One of the little green men says.

"Making sure Star Command runs properly," the other LGM says.

"Okay," Twilight replies.

Twilight decides to just watch the little germ men as they work. As she looks through the windows, she can see Capitol Planet from here. She wishes that she can go there, but might not be able to right away. She remembers looking at the stars from her home multiple times, but being here feels like she is closer to them.

She begins to remember the time she has look at the stars with her father. One night, Twilight goes on top of the observatory next to the lab, to see the stars. When she looks in the sky, she always want to see the many different plants and stars she sees. She always dream of traveling across the galaxy seeing the many different places. But her father always tell her, she isn't fully ready. She decides that looking at them during the night is the next best thing.

As Twilight watchs the stars and planets, Ron is able to climb up to the roof with his jet pack with a soda can and an oil can.

Ron happily says, "Watching the stars and planet again."

Twilight looks to see her dad, as he comes over to sit next to her.

"Yeah. It's a nice night to look up the many different stars and planets. Plus, there's supposed to me a meteor shower tonight," Twilight says.

"I agree. It's a perfect night for meteor shower," Ron says.

Twilight sighs with a sad look, "I wish I can go out and see them."

"I know you do, but you're not ready to go out to see the galaxy yet," Ron says.

"But why?" Twilight asks.

"Well, your power source is very special, and very rare. You're the first robot to be running on star energy so there are many things we need to prepare you for before you can travel," Ron says.

"Like what?" Twilight asks, looking curious.

"Your energy still need to be studied and your abilities. You will need to learn about the world about you, and things you need to learn or do. Basically, I need to prepare you when the time comes," Ron explains.

He laughs, and gives Twilight a hug, "Then you'll be able to travel across the galaxy using your special talents to help others."

"I will," Twilight says.

The two give each other a hug with smiles on their faces. Just then, a glowing light appears from the sky. They look up to see a giant ball of light traveling through the sky. Then the orb breaks into multiple ones that light up the sky. Twilight is so astonished by what she is seeing, that she wishes she can be a part of it. She knows that someday… she will get to see the whole galaxy.

Twilight continues to look at the stars and the planet as she thinks of the memories she has with her father, her creator. She only wishes he has come with her, but he's not.

Suddenly, a voice comes up saying, "Hey Twilight."

Twilight looks down to see XL standing next to her.

"Whatcha doing?" XL asks.

"Just looking at the stars and the planet. I wish I can go there, but I don't know if I can go over there at this time," Twilight says.

"Why not?" XL asks.

"It's kind of a long story, and it's something that must be kept secretly so… I don't feel right telling you it," Twilight explains.

"That's alright. You don't have to tell me. Either way, XR, Booster, I are going to play a game, and we like to know if you want to join?" XL says.

"I don't know. I'm afraid I don't know that many games," Twilight says.

"Don't worry, my little bro and I can teach you," XL says with glee.

Twilight smiles, and says, "Sure."

The two begins to leave the control central and are going to meet the others.

After reaching the cafeteria, Booster, XL, and Twilight are sitting on their seats while XR is shuffling cards.

Curious, Twilight asks, "So what are we playing?"

"It's a good game we like to call Rich Man Poor Man," XR answers.

"How you play?" Twilight asks.

"It's a fun game. We get a deck of cards and try to get right our card before the other play do. Whoever get rid of all their cards, wins the game," Booster explains.

"There's more to the game than just that," XL firmly says.

"Well, it's much better to teach her if she plays, "XR says, just finish shuffling the card.

Then he passes the cards to himself and the others.

With a grin, XL says, "Why don't we make this a little more interesting. Loser buys everyone else drinks."

"We're making a bet out of it?" Booster questions.

"Are we even allowed to make bets?" Twilight asks.

"It depends on the bets. We betting drinks so I don't see any problem with that. It's not line at the casino or anything," XR says.

A bit skeptic, Twilight questions to herself, "Why do I get a strange feeling that XR gamble before?"

But Twilight not to pray to those kind of details since remembers reading that in some sectors, gambling is illegal.

Looking for the two Rangers, Buzz and Mira are walking down the fall. They are feeling a little tired from their mission yesterday, but know they'll end up with more missions later on.

"Buzz, you have any idea where Booster and XR went off to?" Mira asks.

"No. I haven't seen them since we were doing some paperwork. I assume XL is with them," Buzz answers.

Walking down the halls from the opposite direction, Ty ends up coming across Buzz and Mira.

"Hey Buzz, Mira, have you seen Twilight?" Ty asks.

"No. We haven't seen her," Mira answers.

"That's strange. The LGMs don't know where she is either. When I went to the control central, some of them said that she went with XL somewhere," Ty says.

"That's odd. What are they doing and where are they now?" Buzz questions.

In the room, XR put down a eight of clubs card along with three others that has four on it. Of course, some of the Rangers are watching the four play their game.

He calls out, "Revolution!"

"Aw man, you got us," XL whines.

"Well, those are the rules brother of mine," XR says.

"Rats!" XL complains

Looking at his cards, "Um remind me, revolution makes all high cards low, right?"

"Wait!" Twilight calls out.

She then shows four of her cards that has the number four on it as she calls out, "Rverse revolution, is that right?"

Everyone become stunned to see the move Twilight has pull on the others. Then they begin laughing, mostly because three boys are being beaten by one robot girl. Buzz, Ty, and Mira arrive the scene to see Twilight playing a card game with Booster, XL, and XR. Of course, three of them are supposed to be working.

Later on, everyone are sitting on the table talking about the game that has been play.

"Rich Man Poor Man huh? I don't think I ever play that game before," Ty replies.

"This is my first time playing, but I had fun with it," Twilight says.

"You were a fast learner. You even won a few times," Booster says with a smile.

XL chuckles, "And my little brother was the loser today."

"Ha ha, very funny," XR bluntly replies, looking annoyed.

"Well XR, a loss is a loss. What's funny is that you got beaten by a new player," Mira remarks.

Everyone begin laughing while XR is pouting.

"Either way, I actually had fun. We should play again sometime," Twilight says.

"Just make sure to take it easy with us," XR says.

"Not a chance," Twilight replies.

"Craters," XR mutters.

Soon everyone continue to laugh. Twilight feels happy to be able to have great friends to be with. She does hope she gets to go outside of Star Command, and travel around the planet she as seen outside very soon. Until then, she is going to have to wait a little longer to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Device Trouble

On the hot sun of Mahambas VI, people are playing on the sandy beach, or walking on the sidewalk and riding on vehicles. Among the group of people Team Lightyear and Twilight are heading to the hotel they'll be staying in.

"So guys, what are we doing on this planet?" Twilight asks.

"Well Twilight, Ty and I work on an agreement with the Commander to let you go out and explore. Ty has to leave on a mission, so my team and I are willing to take you," Buzz explains.

"But don't you guys have a mission to take care of," Twilight replies.

"That's why Booster and I will watch you while Buzz and Mira take care of the mission," XR adds.

"If you say so," Twilight says.

"And Remember XR, you and Booster are not going to take her to the casino," Mira firmly replies.

"You got it," Booster says.

Buzz and Mira leaves the three to go on their mission.

"Come on guys, let's go have some fun," Booster says.

The three begin to make their trip around the city to have some fun. Twilight is very interested to see this planet. She has never seen so many different aliens, humans, and robots in one place.

Twilight asks, "So what do we do first?"

"Let's go see Rex Radon! He's the greatest magician of all time, and his show will start in ten minutes," Booster suggests in excitement.

"You already saw the show and bought magic supplies from their gift shop," XR says, disagreeing to the idea.

"I never seen a magic show before. Sounds kind of fun," Twilight replies.

"Then let's go!" Booster cheers, grabbing Twilight and XR by the arm and drag them to where the magic show is taken place.

Meanwhile in the city, Buzz and Mira are flying past the building with their jets on the suits to track down a criminal that has stolen a special device. Stealing the device, and flying away from the rangers is Warp Darkmatter.

"Give it up Warp!" Buzz calls out.

"Forget it Lightyear, Evil Emperor Zurg has a good use for this little device," Warp remarks.

"Something to use to take out Star Command," Buzz says.

"That's the whole idea," Warp remarks.

He then changes his robotic arm to a blaster, and begins to blast Buzz and Mira. Luckily, they are able to dodge from his attacks.

Buzz turns to Mira, "We need to corner him."

"I'm on it," Mira says, and takes a different route to block Warp.

Warp looks behind to see Buzz is still chasing him. He looks at front to see that nothing seems to be in his way. Just then, Mira flies through the walls of one of the buildings, and appear in front of him. She fires her laser wrist at Warp. Warp tries to dodge, but the laser ends up hitting a small piece of his wing.

"Tries some of this," Warp says, and uses his robotic arm to fire at Mira.

But with her Tangean ghosting power, she prevents herself from getting hit. But Warp tris her because behind her there has been a large mirror so it bounce back, and hits her by the back where her jetpack is. Mira falls, but grabs the pole that is attached to the building.

Mira looks up to see Warp getting away, and hears him shouting, "Better luck next time princess!"

Mira grits her teeth in anger. If there's anything she hate… is to be called a princess even though she is a Space Sanger and a princess from Tangea.

At the cafe outside of the hotel, XR, Booster and Twilight are sitting at one of the tables to have some , in the robot case, some fuel or energy. Booster ends up buying a lot of food, while XR and Twilight are drinking oil cans.

"I just love Rox Radon, he is the best! I love to see all his magic tricks, and the performance he did. So what do you think, Twilight?" Booster says, in excitement.

"I like it to be honest. Of course, I have to wonder if he's using magic or some kind of special device to create his illusion," Twilight says.

Booster giggles, "Oh Twilight, the point of the show is to show you the magic and fantiact things magicians pull. I'm not sure he uses any devices for it. And you seem to like looking around the gift shop for the stuff you have."

"And of course, you bought more for your magic kit back on Star Command," XR firmly replies.

"Yep. I'm trying to figure out how to get the flowers to change colors," Booster says, pulling out a bouquet of roses.

Twilight laughs, "You're funny Booster."

"Thank you. When we get back to Star Command, I'm going to put on a magic show for you and others," Booster says happily.

"Sounds like fun," Twilight says with glee.

"Good idea," XR replies.

Twilight asks, "I wonder how Buzz and Mira are doing on their mission?"

"I'm sure they're fine. They're able to take care, especially Buzz," XR answers.

"What kind of mission they're doing? If you don't mind me asking about it?" Twilight questions.

"Don't worry too much about it. It's not like you're doing the mission. Plus, we do have rules to keep civilians out of harm's way," XR answers.

"I guess you're right," Twilight replies.

Just then, they begin to hear blasting sounds coming from up close to the tall building.

"What's going on?" Twilight asks.

"I think we got trouble going on," XR answers.

Hearing the blast, many people are looking up in the sky to see what the noise is about. Suddenly, Warp Darkmatter flies through the building with Buzz and Mira right behind them.

"I'm guessing Buzz and Mira haven't stopped Warp yet," Booster replies.

"You think," XR bluntly remarks.

"Uh, who is Warp to be exact?" Twilight asks.

"War Darkmatter used to be a Space Ranger, but was actually working for the Evil Emperor Zurg. We manages to stop Zurg and his plans before, but still haven't been able to capture Warp," Booster explains.

"So Warp is an undercover agent working for an evil overlord," Twilight suspects.

"Yep," XR replies.

"Either way, I think Buzz and Mira can use your help. I'll wait here," Twilight says.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Booster asks.

"Either I stay here until you two help Buzz and Mira with this Warp character or I can go with you and we'll help together," Twilight says.

XR shockley exclaims, "What?! Are you crazy?! That is a terrible idea! Terrible idea! We will be in so much trouble if we allow you to again along!"

"Why's that?" Twilight questions.

"For one: you have no experience with Warp or any bad buy for that matter," XR explains.

"He's right. And it's against regulations to allow civilians to get involved in Space Ranger Missions," Booster says.

"Sounds fair. But, what will happen when bad guys get civilians involved?" Twilight question.

The two rookie rangers look at eachother with confused looks.

"Why you say that?" Booster asks.

Just then, Buzz and Mira ends up crashing down on the table Twilight and the two rangers are at.

"That is one reason," Twilight replies.

Then Twilight asks, "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine. Unfortunately, Warp busted my jetpack," Mira answers.

"And then blasted us out of the sky, and land right here," Buzz adds.

"And it looks like I get to obliterate four space rangers," Warp remarks, as he floats in the air with something in his arm.

Seeing the weapon Warp has, Twilight questions, "Is that a plasma cannon?! But… I thought they were outlawed?!"

"They are," Buzz confroms.

"Warp, the uses of an illegal firearm weapon will be pressed charges against you," Buzz calls out.

"Don't forget blasting four space rangers," Warp says, and is going to fire at them.

Twilight stands up with a stern look on her face.

Then raises her right robotic arm in the air with her palm open, "Not while I'm around."

Twilight then leashes a laser blast from the palm of her hand, and that hits the cannon right out of Warp's hand. Then Twilight fires at Warp again three more times, dodges every attack Twilight throws at him.

"Well, it looks like you got yourself a new robot rookie joining your team," Warp says.

Buzz gets up, and says, "She may not be a Space Ranger at this moment, but got good potential to become one. Since she knows when to stop bad guys like you."

With that Buzz and his team begin to use their laser from their suits to blast Warp to get devise. Twilight decides to use her booter from her legs to sneak up to Warp to attack him. As Warp tries to dodge and blast rangers, but ends up dropping something. This something looks like a pen screen. Twilight decides to fly down, and catch it before Warp can see her.

Warp ends up throwing a ball on the ground that releases smoke all over the place. The rangers and anyone else who is close by start coughing. Warp mananges up flying away after, blasting a smoke screen at the rangers. When the smoke clears, the rangers can see that Warp escape.

"He got away," Mira says.

"And what's more he has the device with him," Buzz says.

Twilight flies down, and asks, "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, but it looks like Warp got away with the Hacker Screen," Buzz says.

"You mean this," Twilight says, holding a red yellow screen board with a blue screen.

"That's it!" Mira confirms.

"I got it from Warp after seeing it fall out of his grasp," Twilight says.

Buzz takes the computer as he says, "Good job kid. Now we need to get this back to Star Command."

"Right," Twilight says with a smile.

Buzz, his team, and Twilight are climbing on to the cruiser to head back to Star Command. Unknown to them, Warp is spying on them from the far. It doesn't take him long to know that Lightyear and his team has the device he is planning to bring to Zurg. He flies back to his ship so he can go after them.

Sometime later, the group have reach Star Command, and bring the device to the Science Bay. There the LGM scientists are at work to make sure the device is secured until they know what to do with it.

"So Buzz, what is that strange computer?" Twilight asks.

"The device is rare computer that can hack into any system, and it's outlawed," Buzz answers.

"And I'm willing to bet that something that can be found at the Black Market," Twilight replies.

"I'm surprised you know what a Black Market means," Mira says.

"Well, I do try to learn as much as possible even though they aren't always good," Twilight replies.

Twilight turns to Buzz and asks, "So what does Warp want it for?"

"I'm willing to bet Zurg have some use for it," XR answers.

"That's right. Zurg must have an evil plans to use this hacking device for. I would be surprised that Zurg is going to try making another play for it," Buzz says, looking very serious.

Suddenly, a giant hole appears on the ceiling of the lab, and large yellow robots come flying through the hole.

Booster screams, "Hornets!"

"Fear! Terror! Flee!" The LGMs scream as they run away.

"Rangers intersect!" Buzz calls out.

Ready for action, Buzz and his team begin to attack the hornets. Mira jumps and give them a kick on the hornet's head. Buzz and Booster blast the hornets with his laser.

The LGMs continue to run and scream as the Hornets are chasing the,. Suddenly, the three hornets have their head blown off. The person is Mira who has used the Hornet's arm against them.

With a stern look. Mira says, "Leave the little guys alone."

Twilight uses her flying abilities and energy blaster to destroy the hornets.

Twilight turns to Buzz, and asks, "Buzz, what in warp world are these things?!"

"Zurg's hornets that's what. It looks like it didn't take long for Warp to discover we took the hacking device," Buzz answers.

"You can say that again," XR says, using his guns to blast them.

Soon enough, more Hornets continue to enter the room and attack the Rangers.

"There too many of them in here!" Booster screams in fright.

"What are we gonna do?" Mira asks.

"Just keep blasting," Buzz answers.

Buzz and his team continue to blast the robots as the LGMs are running out of the science lab. Twilight continues to kick, punch, and blast the hornets with everything she has. She then notice someone the hacking device is on the table. Knowing the hornets are after it, Twilight runs over to grab it. When she does, someone else grab it. That someone is Warp.

"Well, if it isn't the robot kid," Warp remarks.

"Who are you calling a kid?!" Twilight sternly shouts, feeling insulted.

She then pulls on the device as she demands, "Let go of it!"

"Sorry, but I need to take it to my boss," Warp says.

"I refused to let you take it," Twilight protests in anger.

Warp smirks, "Really. Well then… I guess I need to take you along with it."

Warp then pick up Twilight and put her on her his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down you creep!" Twilight shouts as she tries to get away from Warp's grip.

"Sorry kid, you brought this on yourself," Warp says, not willing to listen.

Warp then begins to activate his jet pack, but not before Buzz sees Warp having the device in one hand, no Twilight on the other. The others begin to take notice.

"Warp?!" Booster exclaim, looking confused.

"Forget Warp! He's taking Twilight!" Buzz says as he make his way towards Warp who has Twilight and the device.

Buzz tried to reach Twilight to save her, but Warp activates his jet pack and flies off with Twilight through the hole the hornets make earlier. Soon all the hornets fly away because they accomplish what they need to do.

"Buzz! We need to save Twilight!" Booster screams in a panic.

"And we will. So let's move out team," Buzz say with a determined look.

The Lightyear team quickly reach to their Cruiser 42, and blast off to catch up with Warp and rescue Twilight.

On Planet Z, in Zurg's palace, Warp has given the emperor the device and presents Twilight to him. Twilight has her arms crossed with a stern look on her face. She doesn't like being taken against her will. Coming towards her is the Evil Emperor Zurg. Twilight not very amused to see the emperor, especially after being told about him.

"Well, well, so your the new robot of Star Command," Zurg remarks.

"I maybe a robot, but I'm tough enough to fight you," Twilight sternly says.

Zurg chuckles, and says, "My you sure have a bunch of sparks for a small robot."

"I'll cut right to the chase, why do you want that device for?! That hacking computer is illegal!" Twilight demands.

"That's the whole idea! The device as you call is is really called the Ultra Hacker! A device that can infiltrate any program! With it I will be able to steal the data from anywhere in the galaxy! And with the data I will be able to destroy Star Command! The Galaxy… Will be mine!" Zurg shouts, bragging about his plan. Then maniacally laughs.

"You won't get away with this! Buzz will stop you before you get here chance!" Twilight shouts in furry.

"It sounds like you're so sure Lightyears and his band of rookies are able to stop me Ms…" Zurg remarks.

Twilight steps forward, "The name is Twilight."

"Well Twilight, I've decided to give you a Demonstration of my conquest. Starting with hacking into your data!" Zurg angrily announces has his eyes glow red.

Twilight gasp in shock to see a lab table appears from the floor. Suddenly, metallic arms comes out and grab Twilight by her wrists. Twilight screams as she is being picked up.

Twilight screams, "No! Don't!"

The arms put Twilight on the table, and strong metal cuff appears trapping her wrists, ankles, waist, and neck.

"Let me go!" Twilight screams in fright.

"Don't worry, just take a load off…" Zurg says as he pulls the plug from the hacker.

Then he says, "A load of your data that is."

Twilight struggles to get out of the cuffs, but the metal cuffs are too strong for her to break.

"Don't bother, these straps are made out of titanium alloy," Zurg says.

He then has the plug from the device, and brings it forwards, "Now hold still, this won't hurt… much."

Zurg is about to plug the hacking device on to Twilight so he can steal her data. Twilight tries hard to break free, but the cuffs are making it difficult for her to escape.

Just then, Buzz and team crashes through the wall of the Zurg's palace. then Buzz uses his laser to knock the hacking computer out of Zurg's claw.

"Lightyear!" Zurg growls in anger.

"That's right Zurg. We're here to put a stop to your evil plans and rescue our friend," Buzz sternly says.

Zurg angrily commands, "Hornets take care of these Space Rangers!"

Hearing to their emperor's command, the ornets begins to blast the rangers with green blasting beams at the rangers. Buzz and his team move out of the way, and begin to use their wrist laser to blast the Hornets.

As they fight the Hornets, Buzz turns to his team and says, "Booster, Mira, you two keep the Hornets busy. XR and I will Deal with Zurg and get Twilight."

"Got it Buzz," Mira says, agreeing to the orders.

Busz and XR make their way towards Twilight who is being held captive, while Booster and Mira are blasting and fighting the Hornets.

Buzz and XR are about to reach Twilight, when Zurg holds out his giant blaster, and fire at the rangers. Buzz and XR are dodging the attacks, but they need a new plan to stop Zurg.

"XR, you get Twilight. I'll deal with Zurg," Buzz says.

"Roger Buzz," XR replies.

With that, Buzz and XR split up. Buzz then begins to fire at Zurg. Zurg then begins to fire at Buzz. The two are able to dodge, and are moving away from the table where Twilight is being strapped to.

XR manages to look on the table, "Twilight,are you alright?"

"I'm fine now that you guys are here, but I can't break these straps," Twilight says, struggling to get out.

"Don't worry, I got just the thing to do it," XR says.

XR brings out one of his gears, that is a gas torch. He then begin to use it to cut the steel strap to free Twilight.

Meanwhile, Buzz is fighting Zurg as Mira and Booster are dealing with the Hornets. From the looks of it, it looks like this is a battle that is going to be hard to win. Suddenly, Mira and Booster's wrist laser have been hit, and are destroyed.

"This isn't good," Booster replies.

"You think," Mira bluntly says.

Seeing the problem the team is having, Twilight turns to see, XR already has the cuffs from her neck and wrists.

Twilight says, "XR, you need to hurry! I don't think the others are able to last on their own."

"I'm going as fast as I can," XR says, melting down the cuff on Twilight's waist.

He then amanges to melt it all the way through, and removes the steel cuff. Twilight help out, and now she is able to sit up.

Buzz continues to fight Zurg by using his wrist laser. Zurg then blast multiple balls of plasma at Buzz. Buzz tries his best to dodge, but ends up getting hit on the jetpack. That causes him to fall, but manages to land on his feet.

Zurg points his blaster towards Buzz, "You're finish Lightyear!"

Before Zurg can blast Buzz, someone blast the large blaster out of Zurg's hand. The two turn to see that the one who hit the blaster is Twilight. She is free from the cuffs, thanks to XR.

"Alright Zurg, you're finish," Twilight sternly says.

"That's right. You're plans are foiled," Buzz says, holding his wrist laser at Zurg.

"And we got your little device," XR has, holding the computer.

"See you later Zurg," Buzz says.

Buzz then takes Twilight in his haram and fly out of the palace with his team.

Furious, Zurg shouts out loud, "Curse you, Buzz Lightyear!"

On the Cruiser 42, Buzz and his team are on the bridge with Twilight. Twilight is looking out through the window to see the stars and planets.

Twilight calmly says, "Hey guys, I'm sorry I put myself endanger like that. I was only trying to stop Warp from getting the hacking device."

"That's alright, we know you didn't mean to get yourself captured. You were only trying to help," Booster says.

"Yeah, but I should have try harder or at least alert you guys to get it. Zurg as close to using the hacking computer on me and stealing my data," Twilight says.

"What matters is that you are safe, and we got the device back putting an end ot Zurg's scheme," Buzz says.

"What are we going to do with it?" Mira asks.

"The only thing we can do…" Buzz answers.

Buzz, his team, and Twilight bring the device back to the Science Bay, and they know what to do with it. The LGMs uses one of their laser to blast the hacking device into little pieces. They think it will be best for the device to be destroyed.

"Glad we never have to deal with that thing," Twilight says.

"Yep. Somethings are better left alone," XR says.

"So what do we do now?" Twilight asks.

"Well Twilight, I told the Commander about the mission in my report, and we come up with a good way for you to be part of the rangers until you are ready for the academy," Buzz says.

"What's that?" Twilight questions.

The next thing Twilight knows, she finds herself wearing a uniform of some kind. She is wearing light gray shirt with a blue circle on each sleeve, darkish green long pants, a dark brown satch, a purple scarf with the gold Star Command Symbol on it, and finally a darkish green hat that is the same style as her own, and has a dark brown strap around it.

What's more, she is talking with some of the other kids and teens with the same uniform as she does. She is especially making friends with a girl with light tan skin, and blue hair that is brushed back.

Watching the even is Buzz, Ty, and XR.

"The Junior Space Ranger Troops. I'd say that is an excellent idea," XR says.

"Yep. That ways she is able to learn all she needs to know until she's ready to become a real ranger someday. Plus, it will be a great idea for her to get socialized with the other Junior Rangers," Buzz says.

"Gotta say, Twilight is doing good getting along with the other than I thought," Ty replies.

Twilight and the girl she has been talking to walk over to them.

"Hey Twilight, how are you doing with the other?" XR asks.

"I'm doing good. I like you all to meet my new friend, Savy," Twilight says.

"Hey Buzz, XR, nice of you guys to join us," Savy says.

"Nice to see you too Junior Ranger," Buzz says.

"You guys meet before?" Twilight questions.

"Yep. Savy helped us during one of our missions. And before you ask, is something I don't really want to mention," XR answers.

"Okay?" Twilight replies, looking questionable.

She turns to Savy, and says, "So Savy, what do you want to do right now?"

"Let's go join the others and see what we can do," Savy answers.

"Okay," Twilight replies.

The two girls leave and join with the others.

"You know, I think Twilight and Savy are going to be good friends," XR says.

"You're right about that. Plus after hearing what they did during the mission, I think they're going to get along just fine," Ty agrees.

They then watch Twilight, Savy and the other rangers do their activity. Twilight seems to be glad to be part of the Junior Rangers, and it will help prepare her to become a real Space Ranger.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Haunted Star Command

In the Star Command Science Bay, XR, XL, and Twilight are having their check up from the LGMs. They want to make sure everything is in order. They check all of their parts, condition, and anything that might need some fixing.

XL groans and complains, "How much longer does this check up have to take?"

"Not much longer," one of the LGMs responds.

Twilight chuckles with a smile, "Now XL, there no need to get testy. The LGMs are doing the best as they can to make sure we're in working condition.

"Um, right, of course they are. I'll be patient. I'll wait very patiently for them to be done" XL says, feeling embarrassed with a smile on his face.

"Okay," Twilight replies.

Noticing this, XR asks, "Bro, are you feeling alright?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I am one hundred percent fine," XL answers.

One of the LGMs says, "You look fine, but your behavior is…"

"Quite strange," Five of the LGMs say at the same time.

"Stranger than usual," XR mutters to himself.

"I heard that," XR sternly says with his arms crossed.

The LGMs continue checking on the three robots. All three are reported to be in perfect condition. After the check up, XR and Twilight remain in the Science Lab having some free time. XR has to do a few printing, faxing, and copying at the office.

"Hey XR, where are Buzz and the others?" Twilight asks.

"They need to go on this mission to guard a security council meeting. The reason why I'm not with them because one of them seems to have issues with robots," XR explains, and he's not pleased about it.

"Why one of them have issues with robots?" Twilight asks.

"I'm not sure," XR answers.

"Well, I'm sure whatever the reason it will be understandable. I wouldn't want to scare someone," Twilight says.

"Well Twilight, you don't look like a robot on the outside, especially since you look more human than machine," XR comment.

Just then XR comes rolling into the room.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" XL asks.

"Honestly, we weren't really doing much of anything," Twilight answers.

"Yeah. We were just sitting here charging up our batteries," XR adds.

"Sounds like we all can use a little entertainment," XL says.

"What can we do? Buzz's team is on a mission with a meeting, and Ty said something about checking on the some buoys close to Capital Planet," XR asks.

Just then, Twilight has an idea, "I know. Back when I used to live in Alpha Centauri, me, my dad, Alex, and some of the scientist gather around the fireplace to tell some stores. It can be real or made up."

"Sounds a bit boring if you ask me," XR says.

"Maybe just simply telling stories. One of the scientists, Genie, she made card that has pictures on it. The rule is you have to tell a story that relates to the picture on the card. She made me my own copy of the cards she used" Twilight says.

"Sounds good to me. Let's try it," XL says, eager to get game start.

"Sure. I'm now up for a little story telling. Even if there is just the three of us," XR says.

Twilight smiles, and says, "Great. I'll get the cards and we can get started."

Twilight goes to her backpack to get the cards. XR and XL become curious on what kind of stories she has, and if they are true or not.

Meanwhile, a delivery shuttle arrive with some new equipments. The robots take all the equipments out and put them in room where they'll be safe. One of them is a giant green box that is big enough to fit a person inside. In fact, the box looks like a casket. There is no label on it, but it's supposed to be delivered here. The robots puts the green box in the same room with the other supplies, then closes the door and turn off the lights. Just then, red sparks begin to appear from the box.

In the Science Bay, Twilight is shuffling her cards so the story can be random. XR and XL are here to play the game. Some of the LGM scientists decide to join in on the game too.

"Alright before we get started, I want to explain to the newcomers of the story telling game. You each pick a card from the deck and tell a story relating to the pictures on the card. The stories you tell can be real or made up. It can be what ever gender you want. But you need to remember, you need to tell a story relating to the pictures on the card. Also, you are able to pick up to three card. The reason why because you can combine characters into a story," Twilight explains.

"Sounds good to me," XL says.

"I'll start so that you all can see for yourself," Twilight says.

"Okay," XR says.

Twilight picks two cards. One shows a picture of a spirit. The other shows three people ganging up on a helpless boy.

"Well, it looks like I got the picture of a spirit, and bullying. I know the perfect story to tell. This is something my dad told me about when he was young." Twilight says.

"You mean Ronald Parsec right?" XR questions,

"Right," Twilight answers.

Then XL asks, "So what happened.

The two robots and the LGMs lean forward to Twilight sothey can hear.

With that, Twilight narrates, "He told me that it happened when he was in middle school. He has a sister who went to a private prep school, but she ended up running with the wrong crowd. Apparently she and a group of girls were bullying a boy from their class. He said that she'd come home every night and laugh over the video screen with her friends about the kid they were harassing."

"That is so not nice of them," XR whispers to XL.

"Yeah. Even I wouldn't do something like that," XL whispers back.

Xl turns to Twilight, and asks, "What happens next?"

"One day, she suddenly came home with a pale look on her face. Ever since then, she started locking herself up stairs in her room. No matter how much he asked what was going on, she'd completely ignored him. But he could hear her mumbling… She'd keep saying to herself 'It's my turn next.'" Twilight narrates, and showing a scared expression on the quote.

The LGMs begin to shake in fear. XR and XL actually hug each other as they get scared.

"That's creepy," XR says.

"It gets creepier," Twilight says,

Then continues, "My dad got worried, so he went to ask his sister's friends what is going on. But it turns out… All of her friends had passed out for mysterious circumstances and had been taken to the hospital…"

This cause the LGMs to hug each other in fear and shaking. The two robot brothers hug each other tighter.

"That is creepy," XL says in fright.

"He was so scared that he didn't know what to do. That night, around midnight…" Twilight says, but stop.

XL panics, "What?!"

"What happened?!" XR scaredly asks.

"Suddenly his sister started screaming in her room!" Twilight says, expression the story.

Then she says, "He ran into her room, and she was covering her ears and repeating 'She's calling me! I can hear him…!' But my dad couldn't hear anything, and soon, his sister rushed out of the house."

The LGMs and the two robots chatter their teeths as they hug even tighter.

"… The next day, she was found unconscious outside the the front gates of her school, just like her friends had been. In the end, she was taken to the hospital and recovered, but when he asked the people at school what happened…" Twilight says.

Then she says, as everyone else are scared with expense, "It seems the boy they were bullying…"

"WAS DEAD!" Twilight announces in a loud voice.

Everyone jump in fright.

Then Twilight concludes, "According to my dad, the boy committed suicide by overdose of sleeping pills. People said to him that he must have become a spirit that haunted them one by one…"

Soon the LGMs and the two robots scream in fright.

"Alright, that is freaky," XL comments, still scared.

"Did that really happen?" XR asks.

"I can't say that the story is one hundred percent true. I was telling how I was told," Twilight answers.

Then she asks, "Alright, who wants to go next?"

XR gulps a bit, and says, "I guess I can go. I'll only take one card from the deck."

XR picks up the card from the deck and shows it to Twilight.

Twilight looks at the card, and says, "Looks like you go the vampire card. That means you have to tell a story that relates to a vampire."

"Trust me I know a story about a vampire, and it's too true for me to tell about it," XR says, shaking his legs.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks.

"It's a long story," XR says.

XR then begins to explain to Twilight about his encounter with a vampire before. XL also helps explain to Twilight about the vampire.

In the supply room, all that seems quiet… too quiet. Suddenly, the dark green crate begins to shake it's lid as red sparks are being released from the box. Soon after a strange red light appears at the side of the box, and begins to open with a loud screeching sound as the lid begins to open. Then a silvery hand begins to appear out of box.

In the Science Bay, XR and XL have finish explaining to Twilight about the vampire they have encounter before.

"That… is… hard to believe. Of course, I'm having trouble on what to believe," Twilight says in shock.

"What's that?" XR asks.

"That there was a robot craving vampire or the fact that XL was a criminal," Twilight answers.

"Yeah. I used to be a bad bot, but this is the new me now. Of course, sometime I do miss my bigger body," XL says.

"Right. What's scary is that energy vampire thought of you as an entree than a partner," Twilight says, feeling a bit skeptic.

XL shivers as he says, "Don't remind me."

In the halls of Star Command, some of the robots guards are looking for any intruders that might be lurking around. Unknown to them, a shadowy dark figure is sneaking around. Seeing the robots makes the figure starving. While the robots aren't looking the figure jump at them.

Later on the mysterious figure sneaks into the control room. Looking around, the being is able to find the control panels for Star Command. With a grin on his face showing his fangs, and his optics glow red. The being begins to feast on the panels.

Back in the Science Lab, the LGMs are telling their story about going to an ancient ruin to find s special treasure inside. Suddenly, the alarm goes off. Everyone stop what they're doing to hear the alarm going on.

"What's going on?" Twilight asks.

"The alarm is going off…" One of the LGMs says.

Then the little alien says, "A Lockdown alarm!"

"Lockdown?" Twilight questions.

"That's when Star Command is going to a total lock down. No one is allowed to enter to leave until everything is cleared. All exists will be blocked off. It only happens when there is a serious emergency going on," XR explains.

"That means something must be happening, and now we are unable to leave, and anyone on the outside can't get in," Twilight suspects.

"You're right. We're stuck here," XL says.

"And Buzz and the others can't get in," Twilight adds.

"But wait, no one should have access or emergency lockdown. Only the Commander has access. He's not even in Star Command right now," XR says.

"That means, someone else activated alarm," Twilight.

"But who?" XL asks.

Suddenly, the light has turn off and it's kind of hard to see. Twilight, XR and XL use their optic to help them see in the dark. Just then, the automatic doors begin to open, and they look to see Space Ranger suits meaning some of the Rangers are here to check up on them. However, when they look at them closely, they can see that no one is inside.

"That's strange, why are all these space suits standing there?" Twilight asks, looking confused.

"That's weird. Maybe someone left them there by mistake. I'll just take these out of the way, and we'll find out what's going on," XR says, as she rolls to the suits.

Just then, the suits lifts their arms at front and begins to move. The LGMs scream in fear as they try to run away. The three robots gasp in shock to see the space suits are walking on their own.

XL screams, "Zombie Space Suits!"

Twilight decides to take action by using the blaster at the palm of her hand to blast the suits. XR decides to help out too.

Twilight turns to XL, "XL, you need to get the LGMs to a safe place."

"Yeppers," XL replies.

XL takes the LGMs who are in the room to a safe place. Twilight and XR are using their blasters to stop the walking space suits in their tracks, but hasn't been going so well. Everytime they blast the suits, more appears or they come back up on their feet to say. Meanwhile XL and the LGMs are hiding behind one of the machines.

"XR, how are these suits coming to life?" Twilight asks.

"I don't really know. Booster told me this happened before when that…" XR explains, but cuts himself off in shock.

Then he says, "Twilight, we need to take a loot at one of the space suits and then we need to get out of here."

"Why?" Twilight asks.

"No time to explains," XR says.

"Okay," Twilight replies.

Twilight and XR continue to blast the suits. Twilight then flies up, and tackles one of the suits. She is able to shut the suit down, and is able to pick it up.

"XR, I got the suit. Now let's get out of here," Twilight says.

"Right," XR agrees.

Then Twilight calls out, "XL! LGMs come on! We need to go, now!"

"Don't need to tell us twice!" XL says, freaking out.

With that, the three robots and four little green men rush out of the room. They all quickly run down the halls to find a place to hid. Unknown to them, someone else has enter the science lab from a different direction.

This someone looks to see some of the suits are getting up while the others are shut down. The being is actually a robot that has glowing red optics, and one of them looks like a monocle of some kind. The robot looks around to see nobody's around. This really disappoints him.

He then decides to look through the computers to see if he can find the two robots. Just then, he come across a file that is labeled 'Twilight Parsec' on it, but it's locked and need a pass code to get in. Curious, the robot is able to hack into it and open the files. There he is able to see who, more like what Twilight is, and the power she has possess.

With an evil grin showing his fang, and licking his robotic lips, he says to himself, "Lovely."

Meanwhile, Buzz and the rest of the team is getting back from their mission on the cruiser. They are arriving around the orbit of Capital Planet.

"Well team we arrived back at Star Command," Buzz says.

"I hope XR and the others are doing alright," Booster says.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's with Twilight and XL after all. I'm sure they were able to find something to do," Mira says.

Buz notices something with the microphone, and says, "Odd, the reception at Star Command seems to be off."

Buzz tries to to call Star Command on the video phone, but no answer.

"And the video screen is disconnected too," Buzz adds.

"That's weird," Mira replies.

"I'll try calling XR," Booster says.

Booster turns on his communicator and says, "Booster to XR, do you read? XR, are you there? XR?"

"XR is not answering," Booster says.

Buzz and Mira tries to get a hold of XR too, but nothing's coming up.

"Something's up," Buzz suspects.

Suddenly, Buzz is receiving a call.

Buzz answers, "Yes."

"Buzz, it's me Ty. Something strange going on. Twilight's not answering and Star Command seems to be in lockdown," Ty answers.

"Lockdown?" Buzz questions.

Inside the janitor's closet, the three robots and small LGMs are hiding from the other zombie suits and are examining the one Twilight has taken down.

"I wonder what caused the space suits to get out of control like that?" Twilight wonders.

"Well whatever it is, I hope it doesn't happen again," XL says.

"We can only hope XL. I'm starting to think this isn't a coincidence, "Xr says.

Twilight examines the suit as she says, "I agree. The lockdown, the lights turning off, and the suits coming to life. It's like someone want to trap and attack anyone who is inside, and locking everyone else out… "

"Wait? What is that?" Twilight questions, noticing something a miss.

Twilight looks at the left shoulder of the suit to see two holes on it, and little sparks come out of it.

"Those looks like… bite marks," Twilight says, looking a bit scared.

This makes XR and XL paralyzed with fear.

"No way! Is this really happening?!" XR asks in shock.

"That can't be him! There's no way!" XL says, freaking out.

Suddenly, they hear a crashing sound coming from out of the room. Twilight slowly opens the door, and XR uses his eye to take a look. He sees a one of the robot carrying supplies has fallen on the ground.

"It's a robot, and it doesn't look so good," XR answers.

Everyone leaves the closet to take a look at the robot. They see that the robot has been shut down, and they look to see the robot has fangs on the right shoulder. The two robots begin to hug each other as they shake like rattles.

"Alright, I am officially freaked out," XL says.

"This is getting most unsettling. Who would do something like this?" Twilight says, looking worried.

"I think I know who is doing this," XR scaredly says, shaking.

"Yeah. And it's someone we never want to see again," XL adds, scared as well.

"Who?" Twilight questions.

"That will be me, my dear," A sinister voice answers.

The group quickly turns around to see someone standing far from them, but is enough the being's appearance. Seeing with their own eyes, Twilight, XR, and XL are able to see who is here. They see a robot with silvery arms with sharp claws and a triangular head and burgundy parts on the top of the head. He's wearing a dark cloak with a red like body, with yellow on it, one of his eyes is round, red and has a yellow ring like a monocle.

"Nos-4-A2!" The two robot brothers exclaim in fear.

"Like no other," Nos-4-A2 remarks.

"But that's impossible! You were blown up!" XL panics in denial.

"Yes, and I have you Space Rangers to thank for that," The vampire says, clutching his right fist in anger.

XR and XL freak out and hide behind Twilight. The LGMs does the exact same thing. Twilight can tell that they are really scared of him. Twilight is shocked herself, but decides to put on a brave face. She then has her palm set so she can defend herself as she sees the energy vampire is floating closer to them Having her hand create an energy ball, she is ready to fire.

Twilight sternly says, "Listen here Nos-4-A2, if you so much as lay a finger on one of us, I'll blast you to pieces."

"Blast me you say. My you sure have a little bit of confidence, Twilight Parsec," Nos-4-A2 remarks.

"How… How do you know my name?" Twilight asks in shock.

"I took the liberty of checking the Science Bay to check to see if anyone there. Apparently you all were already gone, but I did manage to gain some data about you, and the kind of energy you have," The energy vampire explains.

"Oh no! He must have looked at the files the LGMs downloaded on to the computer's data base," Twilight says to herself in thought.

"Now then, as much as I like to get my revenge on those two little snack chips, I've decided to begin the first part of my revenge with you meddling Rangers by having a special robot."

"What does he mean by that?" XL wonders in thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight demands.

Nos-4-A2 licks his lips with his fork like tongue, and says, "To put it simple, I am a gentleman so ladies first."

Realizing what he means Twilight has her hand like weapon out, and shout in fright, "Stop right there!"

Twilight then fires her weapon in a panicked state, but it ends up hitting close to the vampire that causing him to be pushed back.

"Um, sorry guys, I panicked for a minute there," Twilight apologizes.

"Hey at least you almost got him, and it should give us some time to get some help," XR replies.

XL starts to become scared, and says, "And we don't have too much time to waist cause I think we're in trouble."

The others look down the halls they see that the energy vampire has survived the attack, spreads his electric red wings, and is flying right towards them with his fangs ready to strike.

Twilight screams, "Run!"

With that, the robots and LGMs begins to run as fast as they can, but the energy vampire is not going to give up that easily. As they run, they look down to see a fork in the hallway.

"Maybe if we split up, maybe we can lose it," XR suggests.

"That sounds crazy enough to try," Twilight says.

The LGMs run into one of the room while Twilight and the other robots continues to run. However, Nos-4-A2 is chasing Twilight and the robots now.

"I guess this energy vampire is not easy to lose!" Twilight shouts.

"Just keep running!" XL screams.

The three continues to run into a different room, but the energy vampire is not far behind. The LGMs look to see the robots are in trouble. Now they are not being chased, they can work on how to contact the other rangers.

Back on Cruiser 42, Buzz, Ty, and the others are trying to figure out what's going on.

"I don't get it. Star Command is not responding at all," Booster says.

Buzz suspects, "Something is blocking it's signal."

"Someone else must have activated the lockdown because the commander is not around right now," Ty says.

Suddenly, they hear someone says, "Ranger Lightyear, are you there?"

"It looks like someone got a signal to us," Mira suspects.

Buzz activates his video screen and says, "Star Command this is Buzz Lightyear. What is happening?"

"Buzz. Someone activated lockdown… we're trapped… the light are also off… and the robots are in trouble," The Four LGM answer through the screen, each one taking a turn speaking.

"In trouble? What kind of trouble?" Ty asks.

"The energy vampire is back!" All the LGMs scream in fear.

"What?!" Buzz and the others exclaim in shock.

In Star Command, Twilight and the two robot brothers are running for their lives as the energy vampire is chasing them. They run down the halls, across the launching station, and other places, but Nos-4-A2 is not giving up the chase. In fact, they practically been running around most of Star Command.

XR scaredly screams "I don't know how much longer we can run!"

the three continue to try losing the monster as fast as they can, but this robot is not going to give up.

Twilight realizes what needs to be done,

"Keep running!" Twilight shouts.

XR and XL continues to run for their lives, but unaware that Twilight is starting to slow down. The two small bots are also rolling faster than they have ever been. Once Twilight see the two turn to the corner, she comes to a complete halt. Then fires her blaster from her hand at her target. Unfortunately, the energy vampire dodges the attack.

Seeing what the girl is up to, Nos-4-A2 makes a smirk on his face, "So you've decided to let the two bots get away while you are willing to face me."

"That right. I'm not going to run from you anymore, and I'm not going to allow you to scare my friends anymore either," Twilight says.

She then has her palm up and creates a powerful energy ball.

"So be it," The energy vampire replies.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Vampire Hunted

Still rolling in the halls, XR and XL are trying to get away from the energy vampire. They are so freaking out and rolling that they are unaware that Nos-4-A2 is not behind them, and neither is Twilight.

XL asks, "Do you think he's still behind us?!"

"I don't know, but I don't want to turn around to find out," XR answers, still very scared

Suddenly the two robots end up crashing into something and call back. The two open their robotic eyes to see Buzz Lightyear. Ty, Mira, and Booster are right behind him.

XR hops on his legs, and says, "Buzz! Boy, are we glad to see you!"

"Speak for yourself, I can't get up!" XL yells, and is struggling trying to get up.

XR helps XL get on his right position.

Once that is taken care of, XR explains in a panic, "Buzz, we're in huge trouble! Nos-4-A2 is back."

"We know. The LGMs was able to get a message to us," Booster says.

"But what I don't understand is how Nos-4- A2 is back? Ty destroyed him back on Planet Z a year ago," Mira wonders.

"That's something we need to find out. But first, we need to find where that Energy vampire is now," Buzz says with a serious look.

The Ty asks, "And on top of that, where's Twilight?"

"Huh?" Both of the robots question.

They look around to see that Twilight is not with them.

"Where she go? She was right behind us," XR wonders.

XL gasps, "You don't think Nos-4-A2 got her?!"

"I hope not. She told us to keep running and she was l right behind us. And with her ability, there's no way she'll get grab that easily," XR answers in concern.

Suddenly blasting and screeching sound are being heard from far down the hall. And the sounds seem to be getting farther.

Realizing this, Mira says, "Twilight and Nos-4-A2 must be down there."

"And it sounds like a fight is going on over there," Ty adds.

"But why?" Booster asks.

"I know why, Twilight decided to make sure XR and XL get away to find help by taking on Nos-4-A2 herself," Buzz answers.

"What?!" Everyone exclaims in shock.

"Is she crazy?!" XR yells.

"She'll get eaten for sure!" XL cries.

"Come on we gotta help!" Ty says.

"Ty's right. Twilight might not stand a chance against him for long. So let's move fast team," Buzz adds.

Everyone run down the halls so they can find Twilight before her energy ends up getting drained by the energy vampire. They start to wonder if Twilight can really last long on her own.

Twilight finds herself in the Alpha 1 Hanger. She continues to run from the energy vampire. She tries her best to fight back, but Nos-4-A2 is proven to be very powerful, and doesn't know how much longer she can stall him. Twilight runs down the bridge that leads to one of the cruisers. Twilight then activates her booster and flies down to the lower floor of the Hanger.

Twilight looks at her power charger on her left wrist, "I'm starting to run low on power. I've used a lot while fighting that monster."

She can remember how powerful he is. Especially when she has decided to use herself as a decoy while XR and XL manage to get away. Twilight knows that Nos-4-A2 will be coming very soon, and she needs to save her energy. Twilight looks around and sees a metal pipe. She picks it up, and hides behind a crate of boxes close by.

"I just hope XR and XL are able to find help in time. Cause if I don't get out of here before that monster come back… I'm going to be on his menu," Twilight quietly says to himself.

Suddenly, Twilight begins to hear flapping sounds entering the room. Twilight slowly looks from her hiding place to see the energy vampire flying in the room. Twilight continues to remain hidden until the vampire leaves. She double make sure to see if he's gone. She sees the monster flying off somewhere.

Twilight slowly leaves her hiding place, and hide behind one of the fuel tanks close by. Twilight looks over the tank to see if the vampire is around. Luckily, Nos-4-A2 is not around.

Twilight sighs, "Good, now I just got to get out of here."

Twilight then begins to make her escape so she can find XR, XL, or anyone else who can help her deal with this vampire robot. As Twilight tries to get out of the Hanger, she begins to hear some strange tapping sounds. She stops and turns around to see no one is there.

Suddenly, Twilight feels that someone is behind her.

She turns around as her hat falls off, and begins to attack using the metal pipe, "Who's there?!"

Before the metal pipe can hit something, a silver metal hand grabs the pipe. Twilight becomes stunned to see the one who grab the pipe is the energy vampire himself.

Looking at Twilight's weapon of choice, the vampire remarks, "Well, you sure have good reflexes, but using a pipe isn't going to help at this point. Of course, running low on your power, you had to improvise."

Twilight stares at the monster a serious look on her face. There's no way she's going to be taken down by him this easily.

Twilight grips on the pipe, "I'm not going to just stand here and allow you to …"

Before Twilight can finish, the vampire's silver hand slowly reaches to her wrists at the other end of the pipe.

"Allow me to what, feed on those snack chip friends you like so much," The vampire remarks.

Hearing that remark is not very amusing to Twilight at the slightest. Twilight then notice that Nos-4-A2's monocle begins to glow a bright red color.

"Beside, That. This moment… I'm craving for your energy," the vampire adds, showing an evil grin on his face.

"My… energy?" Twilight scaredly replies in thought.

The energy vampire grips both of her wrist rather hard, that she is forced to let go of the pipe. Then the monster allows it to fall to the floor.

Twilight tries to get free from his grip, "Le-let go!"

But Nos-4-A2 won't listen. Instead, he pulls Twilight's wrist, and wraps his arm around her shoulder. The he firmly grip Twilight's left shoulder.

"I said let go," Twilight repeats as she tries to escape his grasp.

Be he refuse to let her go. Instead, he leans his forehead against Twilight, so she is forced to look at his glowing robotic eyes.

"Wh-what are you…" Twilight begins to ask in fright.

But looking in those glowing eyes are making feel strange, and a bit hazy. Soon, her eyes begin to glow red, her body stops shaking, and is put in a deep daze.

The vampire looks to see that Twilight is under his control now. He lets go of Twilight's wrists and her arms dangle to the side. He then has one hand on Twilight's head and one on her back, and pulls her to a hug.

Nos-4-A2 whispers, "That's a good girl."

With his hand on Twilight's head, he bends her head over to expose a part of her neck he intends to bite.

He whispers to Twilight, "Resist me not, my dear, for you are mine."

Having his fangs set, he bites into Twilight's neck. Blue and white electric sparks begin appear as Twilight's energy is being drained. Still dazed and her vision fuzzy, her begins to shake and groan feeling her energy is leaving her robotic body. If Twilight isn't controlled, she will be screaming in pain and panicking at this moment. The vampire continues to feed on Twilight's energy. It is so powerful, pure and invigorating that he can't stop feeding on this energy.

He then takes his fangs out with a sigh, and lick his lips with his fork like tongue. He lets go of Twilight and allow her to fall on her knees and her head leading forward. Her face is still showing a dazed expression, and her eyes flicker her purple color and the hypnotic red color.

"Marvelous! Simply marvelous! Your stellar energy is strong and powerful," The vampire says with glee.

Twilight groans to feel her body is getting weaker, and her body is unable to move. Yet, she is able to tell that her energy has been drained and is unable to operate herself right. She somehow manages to wake up a little, and slightly moves her head a little.

Seeing that Twilight is regaining her consciousness makes Nos-4-A2 interested to see her trying to fight back, but doesn't want her to get away this easily.

"I'm sorry my dear, but we haven't finished our business together quite yet," He says while pulling Twilight's chin in order for her to face him and his glowing eyes.

Soon, Twilight's eyes stop flickering and her eyes turn bright red again, and remain under the energy vampire's power.

After hypnotizing Twilight, the energy vampire stare at her as he traces his hand from Twilight's chin to her right cheek. He then has his hand go through her short hair and see how they sparkle a little.

"For a female android, you are very lovely, "the vampire says.

He have Twilight up on her feet, and grabs her on the shoulder. He has something plan for Twilight.

Unknown to two two robots, Buzz has is laser from his space suit ready to fire as he is standing on the railing from above.

Buzz aims his laser, and says, "Eat this Nos-4-A2!" and fires.

Before the energy vampire can react, he is hit by the laser on the left chest. He let out a loud screech in pain and falls to the ground. Ty flies down, and grabs Twilight. He then flies back to where the others are before the energy vampire can do anything to her. Once Ty lands to where the others are, he look at Twilight in concern.

He asks, "Twilight, are you alright?"

Twilight begins to groan a little, and look up with her eyes beginning to flicker red and purple. A little fuzzy, but Twilight can tell that is not the energy vampire. However, she thinks it's someone dear to her.

"D-dad?" Twilight mumbles.

Ty sighs to see that Twilight is okay, but can tell that something is wrong.

"Help. M-my… my n-neck… it… hurts. My… my e-ener-gy's be-been drained," Twilight whispers.

Ty looks on her neck to see what is wrong. He gasps in shock to see fang marks. He was afraid of this when Twilight mentions her neck and her energy. Nos-4-A2 has drain her energy and now she can't think, or see clearly, and can't stand.

"Ty!" A female voice calls out.

He looks to see Mira, Booster, and the two small robots running towards him in concern.

"Is Twilight alright?" Booster asks.

"I like to say she is, but she's not. Nos-4-A2 sucked her energy. And now she's unable to see or think clearly," Ty answers.

Buzz runs towards the others, "We need to get her to her charger unit, now!"

XL looks down from the railing and panics, "And we better soon, cause here he comes!"

XR and Booster looks for themselves to see the energy vampire is flight right towards them.

"Craters!" Buzz says gritting his teeth.

Buzz turns to the others, and says, "Booster, Mira, you're with me!" XR, you go with XL and Ty to get Twilight to her charging station!"

Ty, XR, and XL run out of the room, and Twilight is still being hold in Ty's arms. Buzz, Mira and Booster stay behind to stop Nos-4-A2 from attacking Star Command.

In the halls of Star Command, Ty is rushing Twilight to the Science bay with XR and XL. They manage to reach there, and are able to get Twilight to her charging unit. Once she's inside, her energy begins to get charged. Luckily, XR and XL are able to get the power on in the lab so Twilight can charge properly.

In a matter of minutes, Twilight opens her eyes and they are their normal purple selves. She looks up to see Ty in front of the charger.

"T-ty? Wha-what happened? Where am I" Twilight mutters.

"You're in your charger unit. Nos-4-A2 sucked a lot of your energy. And we manage to get you away before he drains you completely," Ty explains.

Twilight sighs, "I guess I wasn't able to stop him from draining my energy."

"No, but you were able to stall him enough for us to get help. And there is one question…" XR says, rolling over to the charging unit.

He shouts, "Are you crazy?! You allowed yourself to be bait for that energy vampire, and he already have a taste of your energy!"

"Sorry, but it's the only way I can think of for you to get away," Twilight says.

"Well, we are grateful for the save, but what you did was a bit careless for your own safety," XL replies.

"Right," Twilight says.

Then she asks, "Where are Buzz and the others?"

Back at the bridge, Buzz and the others try to attack the energy vampire. The vampire then fires electric energy at the Rangers. That manage to dodge, but the blast is pretty strong.

"He must have got a lot of energy after biting Twilight," Mira says.

"And he keep firing at us," Booster says.

And Booster is right. The energy vampire fires a powerful beam the metal. Suddenly, wires and cords attack Buzz and the others and tie them up.

Mira uses her tangean ghosting ability to phase through the cords. Buzz then uses his laser to blast his restraints. Once he is free, he frees Booster from his. Then they all manage to land on the ground, standing.

"Even rebuilt, you are still up to your old tricks," Buzz remarks.

"On the contrary, Lightyear. Thanks to Twilight energy, I have a few new tricks," Nos-4-A2 says.

He then creates strong electoral emergency around him, and has something in mind. Suddenly, the Rangers space suits releases electrical charges and become paralyzed. He then blast the three rangers with his power causing them to be hit to the wall. Soon, the energy vampire makes his escape.

"He got away," Booster says with a groan.

Mira manages to get up, and asks, "Where's he going?"

"I know where," Buzz answers.

He then reaches to his communicator.

Back in the science bay, Twilight is still charging, but is fine to sit up and use her plug in charger.

XL asks, "You think Buzz and the others are alright?"

"I'm sure they can handle it. I'm positive that they already taken down Nos-4-A2 right now," XR answers.

Suddenly, Ty hears his communicator and answers it.

Buzz voice says, "Ty!"

"Yes Buzz?" Ty questions.

"You need to get Twilight, XR, and XL somewhere safe! Nos-4-A2 got away, and I think he's heading to the science lab!" Buzz warns Ty and the others.

Suddenly, they hear a loud screeching sound.

"I think he's already here," XL worriedly says.

"We need to get you out of here," Ty says in a serious tone.

Twilight disconnects her charger, and join up with Ty with XL and XR hiding behind him.

Ty turns to the small robots, and says, "You two get Ty somewhere safe."

"But what are you gonna do?" Twilight asks.

"I'm going to take on that energy vampire," Ty answers.

Suddenly, the vampire breaks into the lab and grabs on Ty. Then slams him to the way.

"Ty!" XR exclaims.

Ty gives the vampire a hard kick and throws him back.

XL grabs Twilight's wrist and shouts, "Come on!"

XL and XR takes Twilight to a safe place so they can't get their energy drained, and so they'll be out of the way. Ty uses his laser to try to blast the vampire, but the robot is proven to be quick. Then the vampire pins Ty down to the ground. Twilight turns to see that Ty is down, and the vampire is about to take a bite on Ty's space suit.

Twilight gasps in shock to see this. She escape from XL's grasp and run towards him. Before Nos-4-A2 can attack, Twilight pushes him away from any and begins to attack him. The two falls to the floor, and Twilight ends up getting her head hit.

The vampire looks to see Twilight, and grabs her by the shoulder as he pins her to the wall. Twilight grabs his arms and struggles to escape, but the vampire has a stronger grip on her."

Twilight shouts, "Let me go!"

"I afraid not. As much as I love to have my revenge on Parsec and those robots, I've decided to deal with you first," Nos-4-A2 says, showing his sharp teeth.

Twilight struggles as she knows the vampire is going to bite her again, unless she is able to do something about it. Twilight lifts her legs up, and gives him a strong kick on his body sending him back.

XR then uses his arm to wrap him up and prepare to drain his power. But the energy vampire tries to get away, taking XR with him. Ty, Twilight, and XL hold on to XR extended arm so he can't get away. After pulling him down, XR uses his suck toon cuff hand to grab on to the energy vampire on the back of his head, and drain his energy. The vampire continues to scream in anger has his energy is being drain.

After a few moment, the vampire has been shut down.

"We… Did it," XL quietly replies.

"Yeah. We really did it," Ty says.

Suddenly, Buzz, Booster, and Mira run in the lab to see the vampire is shut down, and Ty along with the others are fine.

Buzz smiles, and says,"Good work Rangers."

"Yeah. We did a pretty good job," Twilight replies.

But feels like her energy is being drained again, and loses her balance. Before she can hit the floor, Ty catches her in his arms.

Then he says, "I think you still need some time to recharge."

"Right," Twilight agrees.

After the whole vampire incident is over, Twilight is still in her charger unit so she can get her energy back. Buzz, Ty, and the others stay in the science lab so she won't be alone.

"I'm glad this whole thing is over. I don't think I want to see that vampire or hear another scary story again," XL says.

Twilight smiles, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about Nos-4-A2 anymore. What will happen to him?"

"He's being taken to Prison Planet PC7. And with him shutdown, I don't think he won't bother us anytime soon," Buzz answers.

"That's a relief," Twilight says.

"Yeah. Now all he had to do is clean up the damages and wonder how were going to tell the Commander when he gets back," Ty bluntly replies.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have a good explanation for all this," Booster says with a smile.

"Yeah. We tell him that Nos-4-A2 has returned, break into and controlled, Star Command, and drained Twilight's energy," Mira answers, rolling her eyes.

"You're right. Now that Nos-4-A2 is back and knows about Twilight's energy… I doubt he's going to give up on getting his claws in Twilight and her stellar energy that easily," XR agrees with a sigh.

"Do you think he'll be back?" Twilight asks in concern.

"Don't worry, if he does come back, we'll be ready for him," Buzz says, punching his fist against his hand.

"Thanks," Twilight replies with a calm smile.

Twilight just remembers something, "But still, there is something that is bothering me about all this?"

"What's that?" XR asks.

"You and XL told me that Nos-4-A2 was destroyed in Planet Z by you guys and Ty a year ago. So… How is it possible for him to be back together and operational?" Twilight wonders.

The others look at each other in concern looks, and begin to wonder themselves. How is it possible for the energy vampire to be functional.

"Well, I guess this is something that will remain like that. A mystery," Ty replies.

Everyone simply nod their heads in reply.

In Prison Planet PC7, there are dangerous criminals and bad buys locked up in cells. In one of them, the power down energy vampire is still inside the coffin. And apparently it's been tied up with chains and strong strapped to keep it from escaping. Suddenly, the monocle beings to glow a bright red color.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Robo Smuggles

In Star Command Storage Room, Twilight is helping a few worker bots and XL with some of the organizing, and other things. Because the room is getting filled, they decide to get rid, sell, or donate a few items. Twilight decides that if she is going to live here while Ty, Buzz, and the others are away, she might make herself useful with some of the work around.

"There sure are a lot of stuff here," Twilight says, holding one of the boxes.

"Yeah. It's about time they start cleaning this up. Last time, I was in here, it looked really cramped," XL says.

"When was last time?" Twilight asks.

"Well, remember I told you about being a bad buy at the time?" XL replies.

"Yes," Twilight answers.

"Well, I used to be a prototype ranger before XR, but things didn't go so well so I was shut down, and put in here. Then Zurg reactivate me," XL explains.

"And you decided to bring them down like they brought you down," Twilight suspect.

"Yep," XL says.

He moves one of the boxes, and surprisingly says, "Woah! I haven't seen this in a while!"

"What is it?" Twilight says.

XL rolls to a strange machine. It has a green body with yellow lining around it. There is clear arm with liquid inside with a blue claw, and a yellow blaster like arm. There is a blue and red color arm, and a white one with green on it. There is also a semicircle helmet on top.

Curious, Twilight asks, "What's that?"

"This was the body I made. I haven't seen it in some time now. I used to wear it during my criminal days, buy after turning back to good, we kept it in here," XL explains.

"You sure have a lot of strong machinery built on it. And you have one containing acid. Not to mention the body came from a kind of war machine, and a blaster for a arm." Twilight says looking curious.

"You got good eye," XL complements.

"I pick-up a few machinery from dad, and I've been trying to learn about the machinery here as well," Twilight replies.

"That's pretty cool. Let's finish cleaning all this up," XL says.

"Right," Twilight agrees.

And so the two continue to do some organizing. Twilight then carries some of the boxes out of the room. As she goes inside the storage room again, she is able to pick up one of the boxes, but her side arm bumps into the lid, and falls over.

"My bad," Twilight whispers to herself.

Twilight grabs the lid, and is about to put it back on the box. But notices something inside. It's full of objects that looks like heads. On top, the objects look of dark purple, and on both sides of each one has four round red objects.

Twilight wonders, "What are those things?"

Not sure what it is or if they're important, she decides to leave them alone. She puts the lid back on the box, and take the other ones to the other robots.

Unknown to Twilight, someone is spying on her and the room from a spy ball. He has been worried about the robot girl looking into the box, but glad she decides to leave it alone.

Just then, a small blue-green color fish with two purple stripe on his back, and a green stomach swimming in a robotic fish bowl with arms, and spider like legs.

"That was a close one jack, that robot was closed to noticing our operation," the fish says.

Standing at the opposite side of the desk are two tall green men wearing blue suits and gray hats.

"Say Keno, the robot didn't noticed anything so we were in a clear," One of his henchmen says.

"He's right. Plus, we have one of our men undercover to make sure the operation comes without a hitch," The other one replies.

"Yeah, but it will be bad if she tell those space ranger about it. They'll mess up my operation like the last time. Star Command just love to sink their hook at me," The fish name Keno says.

"Yeah, but what if the girl figures that out," the henchman on the right asks.

"Then our friend on the inside will take care of things if that robot girl gets too close," Keno answers.

Back at Star Command, Twilight and XL finish helping some of the robots with the storage room clean up. XL head back to the office to do the job of a photocopier/fax machine, and Twilight head back to the library to do some reading. She is also waiting for the Junior Ranger Meeting to take place later today.

"Hey Twilight," A girl's voice calls out.

Twilight turns around to see her friend Savy. She is here for the meeting too.

"Hey Savy," Twilight says.

Savy sits on the table next to Twilight and asks, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much, reading a few books, and reading a few articles, and other stuff to keep me busy for awhile," Twilight answers.

Then she asks, "What's up with you?"

"Not much," Savy answers.

"So Savy, do you think you can tell me a little about yourself?" Twilight asks.

"Sure, why not," Savy answers.

"I lived in Trade World at the bad side of town," Savy explains.

"Trade World? I heard a lot of illegal activity happens in that planet," Twilight replies.

"Yep. It's kind of how I make a living before I joined the Junior Space Rangers. But I still have my parents, even though they're robots," Savy explains.

"Robots? Are you like an android?" Twilight asks.

"I'm not an android I'm adopted," Savy clarifies.

"Oh," Twilight replies.

In the storage room, a mysterious figure walk towards the box that Twilight has open. The person looks inside to see the items inside are safe. But, the person needs to get them out of here before they are discovered or Twilight figures out what the item really are.

After they finish talking, Twilight and Savy decide to head to the room where the Junior Ranger Meeting is going to be held at. Of course, they are still in a way talking to each other.

"Either way, you should come to Trade World sometime. I can show you all the great places to hang out at," Savy says.

"Sure. I can ask Ty if I can go there when we both have time," Twilight replies with a smile.

Twilight looks up ahead, and notices something strange.

Savy sees the expression on Twilight's face, and asks, "What is it?"

"The storage room… it's open. I remember XL and I made sure the automatic doors are shut before," Twilight answers.

Twilight walks over, and wonder, "I wonder if XL or any of the worker bots are in there."

"I'd say, let's take a look," Savy says.

Twilight nods her head in reply. Then they both begin to enter the room.

They look inside to see the room very dark. Luckily, Twilight is able to use her night vision for her to see better.

Savy whispers, "Can you see anything?"

"Well, I do see a lot of boxes, and off supplies, and the robot suit that XL used but…" Twilight whispers.

"But what?" Savy asks.

"I'm having trouble finding anyone else in the room. What's more, I noticed that few of the boxes around here are missing," Twilight answers.

Savy asks looking confused, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure of it. I'm able to have a lot of memory, and there are a few boxes missing around here," Twilight answers.

Suddenly, they hear a loud crashing sounding coming from behind them.

"What was that?" Savy asks.

"I don't know, but I don't think we're the only ones in the room," Twilight answers, looking concern.

Twilight and Savy slowly walk to where the source of the sound is. She look to see the only thing that could make the noise, is a one of the crate boxes has broken, and a lot of strange machines on the ground. Taking a close look at the machines, they have missile attached to them, and looks like they have a kind of face on it.

Savy looks at then, "Are those…"

"Illegal warheads. What are they doing at Star Command?" Twilight confirms.

"I don't know, but I'll bet whoever is in here is hiding them here," Savy answers.

"And that's must have been what I saw in the box earlier… they were illegal weapons," Twilight adds.

Then Savy replies in concern, "We're going to have to tell Buzz about this, aren't we…"

"Yes, it seems like the most responsible thing to do. But we should take this as evidence," Twilight answers.

"Agree," Savy replies.

Twilight grabs the box containing the illegal items, and both of the girls leave the storage room to find Buzz and the others. Unknown to the two girls, someone can see them running off with the box. The person knows that they need to get the box back.

In the science lab, Savy and Twilight explain to Buzz and the others what they find.

"And you didn't see anyone in the room?" Buzz asks.

"No. We were able to find the box, but we did since that someone was in the same room as us. What's more is that some of the boxes were missing," Savy says.

"Buzz, do you think someone in Star Command is smuggling illegal weapons, and using the storage room as a storage?" Twilight asks.

"That possibility can't be ruled out. But… I think it's best that you two leave this to us Space Rangers," Buzz says.

"Alright," Twilight answers.

"Yeah," Savy says, rolling her eyes.

"Good. Now you two better get going. The Junior Space Ranger Meeting will be starting soo," Buzz replies.

"That's right," Twilight says.

Then Savy says, "Right. We better get going."

Twilight and Savy run out of the lab to head to their Junior Ranger Meeting.

Mira walks over to Buzz and wonders, "Buzz, do you think someone in Star Command could have got this inside the storage room without us knowing?"

"I don't know yet, but this is something worth digging us," Buzz answers, thinking with a serious look.

In the office, Twilight and Savy are dressed in their Junior Ranger Uniform and are with the other Junior Rangers for their meeting.

A boys with brown skin, short black hair, and brown eyes is the scout leader. His name is Alexander. He is in front of the group and the electrical sketch board to show what the meeting is about.

"Alright troops, next month will be our annual camp out, and we like to start planning for it. We'll start handing out the permission slips for your parent or guardian to sign," Alexander says, holding the papers out.

Then he passes one to one of the students. Then each student passes the permission slips, takes one from the pile, and passes them to the other troop members.

Then Alex says, "We also like to know who will be bringing what for the camp out. We also need to have up to three chaperons to guide us on the trip. Any suggestions?"

Twilight raises her hand, "Maybe we can ask one of the Space Rangers to come. I'm sure Buzz and Ty won't mind if we ask."

"That's true, but they're Rangers. They might not have time for a campout," Savy replies.

Then a dog like boy, name Scott raises his hand, and says, "I can ask my dad. He was a Junior Ranger so he knows just what to do."

"That's good. Any other suggestions," Alex replies.

Soon, some of the other Junior Rangers raise their hand and suggesting their parents or any other member of their family can come.

Twilight raises her hand, and asks, "By the way, where is the camp out going to take place?"

"Woops! I forgot. The Camping trip is going to take place in Tangea. We manage to get permission from Mira and her father if we can camp there," Alex answers.

"That sounds exciting. I never been to Tangea before. I remember hearing that It's supposed to be a beautiful place to live in," Twilight says.

"You may say that. But I remember hearing that some Tangeans can be a bunch of snobs," Savy remarks.

"But Mira is not a snob," Twilight clarifies.

"She doesn't count. The point is that there are two different kinds of Tangeans living on that planet. Those like Mira who are nobitlies or royalties who can perform ghosting powers. And then… " Savy replies.

"Tangean Grounders right. I remember reading that they have the power to emit mind pulses. Apparently, both of the Tangean and the Grounders cancels each others powers. Though, many have no clue to why," Twilight calmly explains.

Savy and the other troop members look at Twilight with confused looks.

Scott asks, "How did you know?"

"I… do some research. Either way we might need to be careful. I read that some Grounders can be ruthless," Twilight answers, feeling a bit blushed.

"That's something good to keep in mind, but we have nothing to worry about. As long as we're close to the Tangean Palace, I'm sure the Grounders won't get too close to us," Alex replies.

"I guess you're right," Twilight replies.

The Junior Rangers continue to have the meeting. However, they are unaware that Keno and his two henchmen are spying on them, especially Savy and Twilight. He can tell that the cover is going to be blown.

"So much for keeping things a low profile jack. Now those two meddling kids told Lightyear about our smuggling," Keno angrily says.

"But we still have our spy waiting for your next orders. And will be at Star Command to pick up the remaining items that hasn't been discovered yet," the first henchman replies.

"It won't take too long before those Space Rangers discover the rest of the cargo! Tell our agent to bring that little robot and her meddling friend! I don't care how much it cost! I don't care how much it takes! I want that robot's head!" Keno angrily shouts, looking at the bowl that is showing Twilight.

Back at Star Command, Savy and the other kids have gone back home while Twilight is reading a book in her charger. She lets out a sigh as there is not much left for her to do. She then puts the book down, and put herself into sleep mode for the night.

Outside of Star Command, a red delivery ship flies to the space station. After going inside, and parking in the landing station, a man comes out of it. The man is tan skin, black hair, and hazel eyes, wearing a red delivering suit. He walks to the truck, and opens it to reveal an empty box.

In the science bay, the delivery man has walk inside with the box in his hand. He quietly walks towards Twilight charging station to see her in a sleeping state.

"So this is the little runt the boss wants me to bring. I don't do kidnapping, but I got a job to do," the delivery man says.

The delivery man looks around to see if anyone is around, but lucky for him, there isn't. She slowly opens the lid to the pod, and can see Twilight's robotic body in sleep move.

As he begins to pick up Twilight and put her in the box, XR who is charging in his charging unit begins to wake up. XR opens his robot eyes, and lets out a yawn. He then stands up so he can stretch his arms. When he turns his head, he gasp to see someone is placing Twilight inside a box.

XR quickly disconnects himself from his charging unit, and jumps on the delivery man. Both XR and the delivery man begins to fight on the ground. XR manages to stand on his back and grab him by the arm.

The delivery man angrily says, "Let go of me! If you let me have the robot girl, I'll split the money I get!"

"What money?" XR asks.

"I've been paid by Keno to bring the robot girl to him! She discovered Keno Kentrix's smuggling operation," the delivery man says.

"What Smuggle… operation… Keno… Kentrix… Uh oh!" XR says, realizing what the delivery man is talking about.

Thinking fast, XR grabs the box with Twilight inside, and hurries outside the science bay.

The delivery man gets up, and chases after them, "Get back here you scrap metal!"

Walking down the halls Commander Nebula, Buzz, and Ty are talking about what Twilight and Savy discovered in the storage room. Earlier the Commander has send a few rangers and LGMs to investigate. Now the three are discussing about what has been discovered.

"Who would have thought someone is using Star Command's storage room to smuggle illegal weapons," Ty says.

"I know. How on earth did someone manage to get past Star Command security and defences is the mystery? But we need to find out who is doing it, and put a stop to it," Nebula says.

"Whoever is doing it has to be someone who is able to get past the defences without being seen. Someone who has to know their way around Star Command to hide them in the storage room so no one can suspect it," Buzz says trying to think of who could get the illegal items into Star Command without anyone seeing them.

Ty asks, "You don't think is could be someone who works in Star Command could have don't it?"

"That possibility can't be ruled out," Buzz answers.

"Sounds a bit far fetched if you ask me. We need to find the smuggler before he makes his delivery," Nebula says.

Suddenly, Ty remembers something, "Speaking of deliveries, were we expecting anything. I saw the delivership in the launching pad, and a delivery man walking in the halls in a big box."

"What? We're not expecting anything to come in the mail," Nebula confirms.

Just then, they hear someone screams, "Buzz!"

They look at front to see XR running holding a big box inside.

XR stops in front of the three, and panics, "Buzz, thank goodness I found you. We got trouble."

"What trouble?" Buzz asks.

"I'm being chased by a delivery man who is working for Keno Kentrix, and he must be the one who been smuggling the illegal war heads and other stuff in Star Command," XR explains, freaking out.

"Good job, XR. Now we just need to find this deliver man," Buzz says.

Nebula walks towards the box, and asks, "What's in the box?"

Suddenly, they hear someone in the box, "Huh? How did I get in here?"

"Twilight?" Ty says, recognizing the voice.

"Yes. What's going on? Where am I?" Twilight's voice asks.

The box opens, and Twilight sit in the box with her upper body up. Twilight looks over to see XR is carrying the box.

"XR, you think you can tell me why I'm in the box and not in my charger unit?" Twilight asks.

"Oh right," XR sheepishly replies.

XR puts the box on the ground. Twilight is able to step out of the box with no trouble at all.

"I was trying to save you from the delivery man. He was going to bring you to Keno Kentrix. More like he was ordered to bring you to him," XR explains.

"Keno Kentrix? I think I remember reading about him. Isn't he a bossman of a interplanet weapon smuggling organization?" Twilight says, looking in her memory frame for the memory.

"That's right. He has one of his boys abduct you because you and Savy discovered his smuggling operation," XR answers.

"That would explain why I was put in a box. He wanted the rangers to make it look like I was a package or something," Twilight says.

"And it looks like we have a chance to turn the tables on this delivery man," Ty says.

"No need."

The gang turns to see Mira and Booster walking towards the others. Booster has the delivery man in his arms. And the delivery man is struggling trying to get out of Booster's strong wrap around him.

"Let me go you overgrown cherry!" The delivery man shouts.

"I don't think so pal," Mira answers.

"Good job rangers, looks like you caught the man responsible for the having the illegal weapons to Star Command," Nebula says.

Now all we have to do is to capture the one incharge of the entire operation," Buzz says.

Days later, Twilight and XL are looking in the storage room for more illegal items, and to make sure everything is organized again.

"So Buzz, and the others manage to arrest Keno Kentrix and his other smugglers," XL replies.

"They did. And they make sure he and his goons are put in PC7," Twilight answers.

"That's good. And all of it has started because you and I ended up cleaning up the storage room," XL says.

Twilight nods her head, "I guess so. But the reason why we're cleaning it now because we need to reorganized the place to make sure there are no more illegal stuff here."

"Yeah. We don't want to go through it again," XL says.

Then he asks, "Say Twilight, are you um… busy this saturday."

"No. I don't think I have plans," Twilight answers.

"I was wondering if you um… well, like to go to Cosmos for some lunch and stuff," XL asks, feeling nervous.

Twilight smiles, and answers, "I will like to."

XL smiles and nods his head.

Then the two continue to do some cleaning and organizing in the storage room, and no more smuggling will be happening here on Star Command's watch.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: XL Electrified Date

Star Command has been busy, training, paperwork, and going out on missions. Inside of the Science Bay, the LGMs are helping XL with a mission on his own. He is going to take Twilight out to Cosmos and then a tour of Capital Planet.

The LGMs are have just put their tools and gadgets away.

"Done!" The LGMs answer.

XL looks at himself to see that he is actually in his old Star Command body. It looks a lot like XR's body, but his helmet is cube shape.

"Thanks guys, I feel like a new old self again," XL says looking at himself in the mirror.

"Just be sure to not to over do it with you body," One of the LGMs says.

Then another one adds, "It's been too long since you're in this body."

"Don't worry, I can handle it just fine," XL says with confidence.

Coming into the Science Bay, Team Lightyear and Ty Parsec walk into see how the robot is doing.

"Hey bro, what are you up to?" XR asks.

"Getting ready for my little 'hang out' with Twilight," XL answers.

"But why are you wearing your old space ranger body?" Booster asks.

"I thought a change will be nice. I want to show Twilight, how, smart, strong, and fantastic I am," XL answers with confidence.

"I thought you said it just a 'hang out?'" Mira questions.

"Oh, well, it is… I just want to look my best. I'm sure Twilight will have a great time after us having touring Capital Planet, and then having lunch at Cosmos. After that, it's off to Carni-World," XL says.

"Okay. But remember, not to be out for so long, and be careful with your robot body," Buzz says.

"I know, I know. I'll be fine. And I'll be sure that Twilight will have a swell time with today, especially with me," XL says.

He rolls out of the Science bay, and says, "See you later."

Once XL is gone, the group of space ranger blink with confused looks on their faces.

Buzz turns to Ty, and asks, "You think that XL is…"

"Trying to hard to earn Twilight's attention. Yeah, that sounds about right," Ty concludes.

"I know that XL like Twilight, but I think he has gone head over heels for her," Mira replies.

Booster smiles, and says, "Aww isn't that so sweet. It sounds like robot love."

"Oaky Booster, I think you've been watching way too many love stories," XR firmly says with his arms crossed.

"I do not," Booster protests.

"Do too," XR sternly replies.

XL is waiting in the launching pad. He is right by a rocket bike. He turns to see Twilight walking towards him. He can't help staring at her blue hair, purple eyes, and white skin. She is carrying her blue backpack on her back. XL is trying his bed to be cool about being with Twilight.

Once he's calm down, XL says, "Hello Twilight,"

"Hi XL. I can't wait for us to hang out together," Twilight says.

"And I can't wait to. Your ride away," XL smoothly says.

Twilight giggles at the statement.

XL sits at the front of the bike while Twilight sits behind him. XL starts the engine, and leaves the space station to make his way to Capital Planet.

After arriving at Capital Planet, XL is showing Twilight around the city. They arrive at a large tall yellow building where many beings from different planets walk around.

"Over here is Alliance Plaza, where are the senators and leaders of different planets have special meeting, create alliances, and stuff like that," XL says.

"It's very impressive," Twilight replies.

"Glad you like it, but this is just the beginning," XL says.

They then travel to a large shopping center. There are many people going to different stores. There are many different beings going shopping, playing music, and other activities.

"Over here is the Capital Planet's shopping center. There you can get all kinds of stuff, and upgrades," XL says.

XL and Twilight travel around to different and exciting locations.

After that, the two are at Cosmos having some drinks to give them energy. There are many people in the restaurant having food, and chatting with each other. Some are also watching t.v as well.

"Gotta love the Ruby's premium- grade prestolia," XL says, then drinks his can.

Twilight takes a sip of her, and says, "You're right, these drinks are delicious."

"I knew you will love it," XL says.

Twilight smiles, and says, "I'm really having a good time."

"And there's still one more place we're going to," XL says.

"Where?" Twilight asks.

"It's a surprise," XL says.

Hours later, XL has bring Twilight to their next destination.

XL happily announces, "Welcome to Carni-World."

Twilight is astonished to see where XL has taken to to. She can see many booth full of ames and attractions. As well as all kinds of rides people are getting in line to. People who are playing the games either get prizes or lose the game.

"Wow! This place looks amazing," Twilight replies with a smile.

XL nods his head, "Yep. One of the best places to go have some fun, like going on rides, playing games, and it will be just you and me hanging out together."

"That does sound nice," Twilight replies.

"Shall we?" XL replies with a smile.

"Sure," Twilight replies.

The two then head into the amusement park so they can have some fun. The first thing Twilight and XL do is get a day pass and some tickets to play the game. After getting a day pass, the two go into the amusement park so they can start having fun.

The first ride they go to is the bumper cars. They both sit in a one of the cars, with XL taking the wheel. XL drives around as he bumps into the other cars. Some also bump into them. Twilight and XL laugh with smiles on their faces.

The next ride they go on is a rocket spinner. The sit in the rocket as other rockets are being lifted by the machine and spin around in circles. Twilight looks around to see how high she is from this view.

After the ride, they decide to play some games. XL grabs the five darts from the table, and throws them at the balloons, but ends up missing them. XL grits his teeth in anger. Twilight takes the five darts and throws them at the balloons. Surprisingly, Twilight is able to pop five balloons and win a prize. Twilight ends up getting a stuffed LGM. XL jaws go down in reply, but smile to see Twilight happy.

The next place they go to is a shooting game. XL grabs a fake blaster, and hit all the targets from the game, and wins a cowboy hat. The hat is big so the hat flop on XL's helmet causing his sight to disappear. Twilight laughs with glee.

They then play a fishing game. Twilight and XL take the fishing rod, and fish for the toy fishes in the pool. When they lift it up, they both end up with small prizes… small cat figures.

Walking down the park more. They look to see a photo booth. XL smiles at Twilight, and she nods her head in reply. They both walk to the photo booth. Each picture they take, they make it so it will be different. After they finish, the both look at the pictures to see a few normal, and some are silly. The two laugh with smiles on their faces. They are having a grand time.

However, as everyone are having a good time in the amusement park, Nos-4-A2, the energy vampire is flying over the park looking for something to feed on. The park is runned by machinery and robots taking charge with the attractions and rides, it's the perfect place for him to feed in.

He lands on one of the light pulls, and hang upside down in the darkness so no one will notice.

He lick his lips and says, "Power, my favorite dish."

The energy vampire uses his monocle to track down a powerful energy for him to feed on. He then notices a giant box behind one of the stand. He knows where to get his next meal at.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Xl are waiting in line to get on one of the roller coaster.

"So Twilight, you ready to get on the fastest Comet Coaster?" XL asks.

"I sure am," Twilight answers in excitement.

Finally, it's their turns. Since they're the first to enter, they both sit on the front car of the ride. The bars goes down, and they both buckle their seatbelts. Once everyone is safely secure on the seats, the robot employee presses the button, and the coaster begins to roll down the tracks.

At the giant box, two robot employees are standing guard. The box is really the power box. Suddenly, one of them has been attacked and disappears. Then the other one in a matter of seconds. Both of the robots are now shut down and lost their energy. Nos-4-A2 is responsible for it.

He grins, and says, "A good appetizer, and now for the main course."

The energy vampire comes to the metal box, and rips the door to reveal an energy core. Then he bites into it, and sucks the power of the core into his body. Feeling he has enough, he takes his fang out of the energy core, and the glow lowers rapidly

"Yes, yes!" The vampire says, then laughs in triumph.

He then uses his powers to hit the robots and take control over them.

On the roller coaster, Twilight and Xl are going up on the roller coaster. Twilight holds XL's hand and has her eyes closed. She has never been on a roller coaster before.

XL whispers, "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

"Thanks XL," Twilight answers with a calm smile.

Just then coaster goes down the hill, and everyone including Twilight and XL lets out a scream of excitement. The coaster goes down very fast. Then goes up a hill, and shown again. The side to side. It then approaches to the giant loop. The coaster begins to go up on the loop. But suddenly… the coaster goes to a complete stop. And everyone is upside down on the ride.

"Uh why did we stop?" XL questions.

"I don't know. Maybe the roller coaster has shut down all of the sudden," Twilight answers.

"Great. How are we going to get down?!" XL shouts.

"Calm down XL, I'm sure we'll figure something out," Twilight reassures.

Suddenly, they begin to hear screaming in fright. Following a familiar screech.

"What was that?" XL questions.

Twilight looks down, "I think I have an idea who is responsible for the roller coaster shutting down on us."

Xl looks down and see people running and screaming in fear. They then see some of the robots and machinery are attacking the organic life form. Just then, they also see the energy vampire controlling he machines and attacking the life forms.

"Nos-4-A2?! What's he doing here?!" XL exclaim.

"I don't know, but we need to do something," Twilight says.

"Like what?" XL answers.

Twilight sighs, "I… I haven't thought of it… yet."

Meanwhile at Star Command Control Central, Team Lightyear head inside to hear an alarm going off. The LGMs and Commander Nebula are checking out the situation.

Once they arrive, Booster asks, "What's going on?"

"There's trouble going on in Carni-world!" Nebula answers.

"What kind of trouble?" Mira asks.

"According to the manager, someone has taken control of the whole park. Machines are going crazy, and attacking civilians over there," Nebula explains.

"Machines attacking? That does not sound good," XR replies.

"Yeah, and I already know who doing this. Several days ago, that energy vampire, Nos-4-A2 escaped from Prison Planet PC-7," Nebula explains

"What?! But he was shut down!" Mira shockley replies.

"Wait, isn't someone from Star Command are there now?" Booster replies thinking about.

XR realizes it, and freaks out, "XL and Twilight, I just got a call from XL letting me know that they're at Carni-world right now!"

"Blast! We need to get to Carni-world. So let's move fast team!" Buzz says, becoming serious. Knowing two robots he knows are in trouble.

Back in Carni-world, Twilight and XL are still trapped on the roller coaster with other beings who are in the cars.

"Alright, we need to find a way to get down before the vampire finds us, and or we fall off," XL worriedly says.

Suddenly, Twilight has an idea, "I think I know. I have an ability to control magnetic fields. But because it uses a lot of power, I only uses it for emergency. This seems to be an emergency."

Twilight puts her hands on the front of the car, and uses her electric ability to get control of the coaster. Afew a few minutes of struggling, Twilight is able to turn on the coaster and gets it moving again. The beings scream as they coaster continue to go up, down, and around. Finally, they are able to get back to where they get out. Twilight stops the coaster and raises the bars so everyone can get out.

Everyone unbuckle their seatbelts and run out of the ride. Twilight and XL unbuckle their seatbelts and get out of the car.

"You alright?" XL asks.

"I'm fine, just haven't used this ability in a while," Twilight answers.

"Glad to see you're alright. Now let's' get out of here!" XL replies with a scream.

"No way! I'm going to fight him," Twilight says.

XL worriedly says, "Twilight, what if you get yourself hurt like last time?!"

"It's beats just sitting around here for him to show up," Twilight firmly says.

"Good point,"XL says, looking, dumbfounded.

Twilight nods her head, "The first thing we need to do is call for Buzz and the others about the situation."

"Now that's a good idea," XL says.

Twilight and XL walk out of the ride, but not before looking around to see the place is deserted.

"It looks like the coast is clear," Twilight says.

"Right," XL replies with a nod.

Twilight and XL hurry to find somewhere to call for help. They hide behind different booths, and places incase the vampire is round. The two are able to hide in the corn on the cob stand. Twilight and XL look around to see the energy vampire is not around.

Twilight turns to XL, and asks, "Are you able to pick up any frequency?"

"No. Haven't pick any frequency. I know his current like the back of my own hand. And if he does attack, I'll be here to protect you," XL says with confidence.

Twilight smiles, and says, "Thanks. There should be a phone in the security office in the arcade. If we can get there without being seen, we can call for help without him noticing."

Twilight and XL get out of their hiding place and head to the arcade to find the security office. As the two are heading towards the arcade, someone hanging upside down notices them. Unfortunately for them, that someone is Nos-4-A2. To make matters worse, he knows they're here.

"Hmm, it looks like the star powered robot is here as well. Lovely," The vampire says.

He then spreads his glowing red wings and fly after the pair of robots below.

Twilight and XL are able to reach the arcade.

"We made it. Now all we have to do is find the security office," Twilight says.

"Yeah. Ha ha, we're going to have that vampire put away before he can suck on anyone else. What's more, we're able to get here without him noticing, " XL says rolling ahead.

"I hope so, but we still need to find the security room so we can get help," Twilight says.

Then Twilight says pointing to the left, "XL, you go look in that direction."

"And I'll look over there," Twilight adds pointing at the right.

"Um… sure," XL replies, feeling a bit scared.

XL puts on his lights on his eyes and Twilight puts on her night vision. Then the two go their separate ways to find the security room.

XL is scared about exploring the dark room, and worried about letting Twilight go by herself. He rolls around the area to see turned off video game systems and other kind of games. Even the stuffed animals look spooky.

At the other part of the arcade, Twilight is walking towards a few game. One of them is a shooting gallery, and a few video game systems. Suddenly, something swishes past behind Twilight, and she quickly turns around to see no one is around. Twilight then continues to walk around to find the security room to find help. What Twilight doesn't know is that someone knows she's all by herself, and sees an opportunity to strike.

Still looking for the security room, XL is looking around, and is starting to get very scared. He wishes that he is with Twilight. Of course, he knows that she's counting on him. Suddenly, he begins to hear footsteps.

Scared, XL asks, "Uh Twilight, is that you?"

XL become nervous and brings out his weapon from his robot body. He looks around to see who is making the noise and is making his robotic legs shake like crazy. Suddenly, someone grabs him by the arm causing him to scream.

But then a familiar voice calmly says, "XL."

"Huh?" XL questions.

He uses his eyes to find the light to whom it is. He sees… Buzz.

XL sighs in relief, "Buzz. Boy am I glad to see you. Did Twilight found the security room."

XL looks to see Mira, Booster, and XL are with him.

"Eh no. Someone called and report Nos-4-A2 being here and XR remembered you and Twilight are here as well," Mira confirms.

XR looks around, and notices someone is missing, "Where is Twilight?"

"Twilight decided that we split up to find the room. We're just glad that the energy vampire didn't see us," XL answers.

Booster becomes nervous, and says, "Yeah, about that. We did saw him coming inside when we got here."

"Uh oh," XL says looking dumbfounded. What's more, he realizes that Twilight is endanger.

Twilight continues to look around to look for the security room. After searching around, Twilight is able to find the door to the security room. Twilight opens the door and walks inside to find a way to call to help. But when she walks inside, she can see the security system is shut down. She checks over the system to see the power is out.

Twilight sighs, "It figures that the security system and the phone is connected to the park's operating system."

"Maybe if I can use my magnetic field on the system, I can get working to call for help," Twilight says to herself.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, my dear," A familiar voice says with a calm tone.

Suddenly, she hears the door closing fast.

Twilight quickly turns around to see the energy vampire in front of the door. Before Twilight can react, Nos-4-A2 uses his power to control the wires in the security room and they aim toward Twilight. Twilight tires to fight back, but the wires and cords tie her legs together and her arms behind her back. Then have her pin down on the security controls. Twilight struggles to get free, but the cords and wires have a tight grip on her.

The energy vampire floats to her, and says, "Try not to struggle, you'll end up hurting yourself."

"Let go of me!" Twilight demands.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can not do that. You are too precious to be let go," The vampire says.

Something about what he says caught Twilight attention, but not in a good way. She wonders what he means by 'precious.'

"Precious?" Twilight questions.

"Yes," The vampire answers.

Twilight turns her head looking confused, and asks, "Why do you say that?"

Before Twilight can question, Nos-4-A2 begins to rubs Twilight's right cheek with claw causing her to flinch a little. He then cuffs her cheeks and turns her head to face his glowing eyes and a calm smile on his face.

"When I first met you and saw how powerful and beautiful you are, I never stop thinking about you. When I feed on your energy, it was so powerful and pure," He answers, rubbing Twilight's cheek.

That cause Twilight to feel uneasy as she stares into his glowing eyes.

"After that day, I've decided that I will never stop until you are by my side. For you will be mine and mine alone," The vampire adds.

Twilight becomes stunned to hear what the energy vampire says. What's worse, he has taken an interest in her.

"Now, why won't you hold still so I can have a bite," The vampire says.

Twilight looks to see the vampire is going to feed on her energy.

Twilight says, "I don't think so."

Twilight is able to lift her legs and gives him a hard kick to the chest causing him to slam to one of the walls. Twilight is able to break free of the wires and un out of the door.

Nos-4-A2 is able to regain himself and says in an annoyed tone, "Why must women can be hard to get?"

He then flies out of the door and chase after Twilight.

Meanwhile, XL and Team Lightyear are trying to find Twilight. Buzz knows where the security system is and there's a possibility that Twilight might be there.

"Do you think Twilight is over there?" Booster asks.

"Twilight is a smart robot. I'm sure she found the security room right now. She's also the one who got us and everyone off the roller coaster when it got stuck," XL says with a confident smile.

"I just hope we find her before Nos-4-A2 does," XR says in concern.

Suddenly, someone runs right past them causing everyone except XL to spin fast. Then someone else flies right past them making them spin faster.

XL shockley exclaims, "Twilight!"

He then rolls as fast as his rollers can take him. The others stop spinning long enough to know what's going on, and chase after them.

Twilight runs around the arcade and into the park. However, the energy vampire is not far behind. Neither is XL, who is determined to save her.

"I got to save her," XL says to himself.

The problem is that XL doesn't have much of an idea how to do that. Until an idea hits him. He grab hold of one of the large pole and grabs on to the pole. He then throws his other arm to the energy vampire, and grabs him from behind.

"Ha! I got him," XL cheers for himself.

Sadly, the energy vampire is flying so fast, that XL ends up losing his grip with the pole and is being dragged from behind. XL screams as he is being dragged by the vampire and is being bangged by everyhting he comes in contact with.

He keeps screaming, "Ow!" Everytime he is hit by something.

The last thing he ends up hitting is a large pull and slams into it really hard. The energy vampire ends feeling himself getting snagged on something. He turns around to see the arm, and further back to see XL slammed to the pole.

"I… got me," that's the only thing XL manages to say before falling down from the ple and lands on the ground.

Twilight turns around to see XL manages to stop the vampire from chasing her, but ends up taking a hard blow for her.

The energy vampire is annoyed with these interference, and is able to go after XL, but looks ahead to see the Space Rangers heading this way.

He turns to Twilight, and says, "So sorry my dear, it looks like I'll have to take my leave, but I'll be back."

The energy vampire flies away as the rangers try to blast him. Sadly the energy vampire escapes, but glad to see XL and Twilight are safe.

Remember XL collison, Twilight runs to Xl and kneels down towards him.

"XL, are you alright?" Twilight asks.

Dizzy, XL is able to answers, "Good. Good. Just glad to see you are safe and not vampire food."

XL is still feeling dizzy from getting smacked by a metal pole, but he seems to be alright.

Even though the energy vampire escape, the group are sitting on the bench trying to relax after a hard day they have. XL however, is the only one who is looking down in the dumps. Twilight can see that XL is looking very sad.

"What's wrong XL?" Twilight asks.

XL sighs, and answers, "Nothing, it's just that our whole evening on Conny World has been basically been ruin."

"I don't think it was not all bad. Sure, we were chased by Nos-4-A2, but we still managed to have a good time here. And I must say, you were very brave today," Twilight replies.

XL stares at Twilight with a surprised expression, "I am?"

"Yeah. You were able to stand up to Nos-4-A2 and saved me. Sure he got away, but you you were able to face him instead of running scared," Twilight replies.

"I guess I did," XL replies with a sheepish smile.

Twilight giggles, and says, "And even though the day didn't go as expected, I had a good time, and I'm happy to spend some time with you. Thanks."

Then Twilight gives XL a kiss on his helmet. XL becomes shocked to receive the kiss. He then begins to steam out smoke, and his head starts spinning with googly eyes and a smile. Then passed out on the ground.

Confused, Twilight calmly calls out, "XL? Xl? Are you okay? XL?"

XL is unable to hear her. He's too busy dreaming about his and Twilight's day together, and the fact that she kissed him.

Buzz and the others start laughing.

Mira rolls her eyes, and says, "I don't think XL is going to be up for quite a while."

XL imagines hearts spinning over his head with Twilight's face. He ends up bringing to the new meaning of love struck.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: LGMs I Shrunk the Rangers

In the Science Bay of Star Command, Twilight is in her charging unit getting her energy charged while reading the Star Command Mission Manuel. For the past few days, things have been quiet in Star Command, so there haven't been much trouble going on.

Twilight sighs, and says to herself, "I wish there is something to do here. Sure reading the manual is a good way for me to study for the entrance exam, but I there is something else to do here."

Twilight continues reading so she can get some studying done. She then hears the door open. She turns her head to see the LGms walking into the lab with some kind of strange big ray. The ray is a silver color and it looks like of like a blaster. Curious Twilight decides to end her reading and see what it is.

She puts the book down, disconnect her cord to the charger, and step out of her charging until to see what the Little Green Men are up to. She walks over to the LGMs to see them working on the strange device.

Twilight politely says, "Hello."

"Hello," The LGMs reply.

"What's that machine you're working on?" Twilight asks.

"It's a shrinking ray," One of the LGMs answer.

"And a growing ray," A second LGm says.

"It has the power to shrink anything it blast," The other LGM says.

Then the third one says, "And you can grow items into a larger size.

Then all three says, "We call it the Size-O-Matic Ray."

"That is a very interesting ray. How it's going?" Twilight replies.

"Still have a few kinks to work on, but soon it will be operational," One of the LGMs says.

'Alright," Twilight replies.

Twilight begins to walk towards the door.

"I'll see you later," Twilight says.

"Bye," The LGMs says.

Twilight walks out of the lab to have a walk around. The LGMs continue to work on the Size-O-Matic. The LGMs decide to have another test run. One of them puts an apple on the table. Then the other one points the ray at the apple and fire. Strange energy flow around the apple, and the Little Green Men are waiting for it to shrink. But then, the apple explodes.

The sigh in disappointment to see the ray is still having some problems.

They all chant, "Back to the drawing board!"

In the cafeteria, Twilight is able to find Ty and Team Lightyear and decide to hang out with them. She explains to them about the Size-O-Matic the LGms are building.

"Wow! A machine that shrinks thing and grows things?!" Booster asks in amazement.

"That's what they told me, but they mention that it still have a few things that needed to get fixed up," Twilight answers.

"Uh why would Star Command need a ray that makes things big and small?" XR asks.

Twilight thinks about it, "I'm not sure. But whatever it is, I'm sure the LGMs will get it fixed up."

"Still, it sounds like the machine can be used for good. But in the wrong hands, it can also be used for evil," Buzz says.

"Like what?" Ty asks.

"It can used to make themselves bigger or many everyone else smaller," Buzz says.

"You do have a point, but I'm sure LGMs will make sure the machine is safe from anyone wanting to use it," Twilight says.

"Still, a machine that shrinks things and grow things sounds pretty interesting. Maybe we should have a look at it," Mira says.

"Good idea Mira," Buzz replies.

Booster happily waves his hand, "I want to see it too."

"I would like to that," XR adds.

Ty gets up from his chair, and says, "Looks like we're going to the Science Bay to see this Size-O-Matic."

"Though I think the name sounds a bit odd," Ty mutters to himself.

Twilight, Ty, and Team Lighter are in the Science Bay to see the special ray that can make anything it hits grow big and shrink down.

"Wow! I wonder if they can use it to make fruits and vegetables grow," Booster says.

Mira chuckles, "I don't think the LGMs will let them use the machine to grow food."

"I wonder what the problem is? The machine seems to look alright," XR asks looking at the machine.

"I don't know. I never asked them what the problem was," Twilight says.

"Well whatever the problem is, I'm sure the LGMs will be able to fix it," Buzz says.

Twilight and the others talk among themselves about the machine. All except XR. He already decided that he become bored with the machine and decides to play something else. He brings out a baseball and begins to toss it into the air, and then catches it. He throws it up again, and then catches it again.

But when he throws it a third time, it ends up hitting one of the walls. Then banging his helmet with his head. Finally, the ball lands in a slot of the machine. The landing of the ball cause the Size-O-Matic to move a little and aim to where Twilight, and the rangers are. Suddenly, the ray fires.

XR regains focus and look to see that everyone is not in the lab anymore.

"Guys? Hey guys, where you gone off to?" XR asks.

Confused, XR decides to leave the lab to see if he can find where the others have gone. What he doesn't know is that the ray is the reason for their disappearance.

Twilight and the Rangers look around to see a little electricity around their body.

"What happen?" Booster asks.

"I think the ray fired at us, and we're shrunk," Mira answers.

Twilight, Buzz, and Ty look around to see the Science Bay is huge. Booster and Mira look around as well.

"The ray shrunk us," Ty exclaims.

"Aw, craters," Buzz says gritting his teeth.

Buzz and the others are in a big situation in their newly small size. They're about the size of a bug, and no one knows about them being shrunk by the ray.

Booster asks, "What are we gonna do, Buzz? We can't stay like this."

"I know Booster. We need to find a way to get big again," Buzz says.

"Uh Buzz, we are small and we can't activate the machine ourselves. It will be impossible for us to get up there ourselves," Twilight says.

"Twilight's right, the machine is too big for us to move. We might not be able to activate it," Ty adds.

"Then we need to find someone who can activate the machine to unshrunk us," Buzz says.

"But how? XR left and has no idea that we got shrunk by the ray," Mira asks.

"We got to get someone's attention," Twilight replies.

Suddenly, they begin to hear loud footsteps and the floor shaking. They quickly look up to see the LGMs are walking towards the machine.

That gives Twilight an idea, "Maybe we can't get the machine to turn on, but what about the LGMs?"

"Yeah. They're the ones who build the machine, so maybe they can reverse it," Booster replies.

"Yeah. So how are we supposed to get their attention?" Ty bluntly asks.

The others look up and do admit, the LGMs are bigger than they are now.

"Hmm, maybe we can fly up their, and try to get their attention," Booster suggests.

"We could give it a try," Twilight replies.

Buzz nods his head, "Let's fly up their and try to get their attention.

The rangers activates their jetpacks and begin to fly up to the LGMs. Twilight activates the boosters from her shoes and follow the rangers to get to the LGMs.

At the LGMs point of view, they are busy trying to figure out how to fix their Size-O-Matic.

Twilight tries to yell through the LGM's ear, "Excuse me, we need your help!"

But the LGM isn't hearing Twilight at all. Booster screams art the other ear of the same LGM, but it's a dud.

Ty, Buzz, and Mira try to tap on the LGMs, or even knocking on them to get their attention. However, because they are so small, the LGMs are practically feeling nothing.

"Well, that plan is a bust," Ty replies.

"There's has to be something else we can try," Mira says.

"But how, the LGMs are so much bigger than us? Booster asks.

"And we better do it fast, because we got trouble," Twilight says.

Then others turn to see a fly swatter coming right at them.

Booster screams, "Look out!"

Everyone fly away as the swatter is coming right at them.

"Why are they swatting us?" Mira asks.

"We're small as flies. They must think that we're flies," Buzz says.

"And it looks like they're trying to swat us with it," Twilight says.

The LGMs bring out their own fly swatters and try to swat what they think are flies, are actually the shrunken robot and rangers. Everyone continue to dodge the Little Green Men and hopefully find a place to get away.

Suddenly, one of the LGM's swatter hits Twilight's rocket booster on her right shoe. That causes her to lose control of flying and lands in at the mail's pneumatic tube. She ends up getting sucked right into the tube.

Buzz sees this, and shouts, "Twilight!"

Twilight continues to be swept through the tubes and is traveling across Star Commands. After a fast trip, Twilight falls down the tube and out of the tube. Twilight tries to use her booster again, but since one of them is damage, she ends up flying wobbly. Soon, she lands on a stack sheet of papers on the table.

"Ow, that was a rough trip," Twilight says to herself.

She stands up, and look around, "I wonder where I am."

Twilight decides to walk around to see where she is. She looks to see big sized Space Rangers doing a lot of paperwork and having something to eat. There are also a few robots carrying papers, cleaning up trash, and do security duty. She also looks to find herself on a desk for one of the Rangers to do their paperwork

"I'm guessing I'm in the office station," Twilight says.

Twilight continues to walk on the desk to see if there's anyone to help her with the situation.

Back at the science bay, Buzz, Booster, Mira, and Ty are able to reach their end of the mail's pneumatic tube.

"And you say Twilight went through there?" Ty asks.

"Yeah. One of the LGMs hit her booster and flew in here by mistake," Buzz says.

"Twilight can be anywhere around Star Command by now. We're never gonna find her," Mira replies.

Ty steps forward, "Well, I'm going in."

Before anyone can protest, Ty flies through the pipe to find Twilight. Buzz and the others fly after him. They travel through the pipe hoping to find Twilight. But their mission is about to take a detour. Booster hears a strange sound, and turns around to see a mail carrier pipe coming right at them.

"Uh guys, I think we better FLY FASTER!" Booster screams.

Buzz and the others turn their heads around to see the mail carrier is coming through the pipe, and fast.

Buzz says, "Rangers, activate boosters!"

Buzz and the Rangers press the button and activate their booster. They are able to fly faster, but as doing so they end up going to different pipes.

Mira and Buzz fly out of one pipe and look find themselves in the launching bay.

Booster comes out of the pipe and finds himself in the cafeteria, more like in the kitchen.

Ty flies out of his end of the pipe to find himself in the office station. He looks around to see if he find Twilight. Luckily, he's able to see her on one of the desk.

"Twilight," Ty calls out.

Twilight quickly turns around to see Ty in the air. She waves her hand to catch his attention. Ty flies down on to the desk to see that Twilight is alright.

"Hey Ty," Twilight replies.

"Are you alright, Twilight?" Ty asks.

"I'm alright, but one of my boosters is broken. I can't fly straight. It's how I ended up in the mailing pipe," Twilight answers.

"Well, the most important thing is that you're safe and sound. Now all we need to do is find a way back to the Science Bay," Ty says.

Twilight looks around, and see someone familiar, "And I can see who is able to help us out."

Ty turns his head to see XL rolling around the area printing paper and faxing messages.

"That's actually not a bad idea. It's best to call him out from here because of your broken booster," Ty replies.

Twilight nods her head, "Agree."

Then they both call out, "XL!"

"XL, over here!" Twilight shouts.

"We're over here!" Ty calls out.

The two continue to call for XL so he can help them. XL continues to copy paper and delivering fax. Once he is finish, he sighs in exhaustion.

XL stretches his arms, and says, "Well, that was the most exhausting day I ever had. I think I'll go see how Twilight is doing."

XL make his way out of the office and to the Science Bay. He is beginning to make his way to the desk where Twilight and Ty are. The two continue to call out to him as he's beginning to roll by.

As he rolls past the desk, he happily says, "Hi Twilight and Ty how are…"

XL then comes to a complete stop, and turns around to see the pair continuing to call out to him and waving their hands to get his attention.

He rushes to the desk, and asks, "Twilight? Ty? What happen to you two?!"

"It's kind of a long story," Ty answers.

"The LGMs' machine turned on and shrunk us. We also got separated while going through the mailing pipe. Think you can help us," Twilight adds.

"Anything for you Twilight. Hope aboard," XL happily says.

He brings his robotic hand on the table, and the two shrunken beings hop on it. Then XL puts them on his printer like body.

"Let's go," XL says.

XL carries the two out of the office to go find Buzz and the others.

Trying to fly around in the ginormous launching station, Buzz and Mira are trying to get through the busy crowd. As they fly around, there are rangers heading to their cruisers for missions, robots carrying items and cleaning the station, and a few small rockets flying around.

"This is a lot tougher than our missions. We never had to deal with being this small," Mira says.

"I have. Being small is hard, but I was able to get through it," Buzz says.

"Yeah. With a little help," Mira replies.

"Right. Still, I was able to get through tough situations in my small size, and I'm sure the others will find a way to get past their situation," Buzz says.

"I sure hope so. I hope the others are having better luck than us," Mira replies.

In the kitchen, Booster is walking around the desktop to see the appliances, and food larger than he is.

"Wow! The kitchen looks so big at this size and so does the food," Booster says.

Soon his stomach begins to growl. Booster giggles with a blush knowing that he is hungry. He looks around to see a tray that has some food on it. Booster uses his rocket booster to fly to the tray, and takes a seat. He takes a piece of the food and starts eating it. While Booster is setting, a robot comes along, and takes the tray of food away from the kitchen. Boost is so busy eating that he doesn't seem to notice.

Meanwhile, XL is looking for Buzz and the others who are still shrunk from the ray.

"You see them yet?" Twilight asks.

"No," Ty answers.

"Nothing," XL adds.

"At this rate, it's going to take forever," Twilight says, in frustration.

"Don't worry Twilight, we'll find them. I'm sure of it," XL says with pride.

Ty rolls his eyes knowing that XL is just saying that to get on Twilight's good side.

Up ahead they can see XR rolling down the hall to their direction.

"Hey bro, how's it going?" XR asks.

"Fine. If our friends aren't small at the moment," XL says.

"Speaking of friends, have you seen my teammates, Twilight and Ty? I can't seem to find them anywhere," XR asks.

XL presents the shrunken duo to XR, "This is where they gone off to."

XR look at XL hand to see Twilight and Ty standing on it.

XR gasp in shock, "What happen to you two?!"

"Long story short, the LGMs' Size-O-Matic machine shrunk us and we're trying to find Buzz, Mira, and Booster at the moment," Twilight says.

"Think you can help us find them?" Ty asks.

"Uh sure," XR answers.

The two robots along with the two small rangers on XL begin to search for the three missing rangers.

Able to find a way out of the launching station, Buzz and Mira are able to lay low by one of the railings.

Mira sits down, and says, "That was too close."

"Yeah. But we're able to get out of the launching station in one piece," Buzz says.

"Yes. Except that we still have a long way to do before getting back to the Science Bay," Mira groans.

"Maybe so, but a Ranger never gives up. It may be a big world for all of us, but we must get through this dilemma. I'm sure that we'll get through it somehow," Buzz says.

"Sure hope so. I don't think I can stand being small for any longer," Mira replies.

Just then, two shadows appear over them. The two Rangers look up to see XR and Xl with Twilight and Ty sitting on him.

"Hi guys, welcome to the XL express," XL happily says.

After picking up Buzz and Mira from the floor, XL and XR decide to take them back to the Science Bay. However, there is one problem they have.

"Alright, all of us are here except Booster," Buzz says.

"Where can he be?" Twilight asks.

"Well he go to be somewhere," Ty replies.

Just then, a robot brings a tray of food to the Science Bay, and places it on the table.

The LGMs sees the tray of food, and happily says, "Lunch Break."

The LGMs walk over to the table and pick up some food from the tray. Then begin to eat the food.

"At least, they're having a good time. Still, where did Booster go?" Mira asks.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Hey guys!"

The gang quickly turn their head to see the sound is coming from the tray. They look to see Booster is taking a bite of one of the fruits.

After eating the fruit, Booster says, "Being small is great. You get to explore places in different size and the food is bigger than us."

XL groans, "Of course, the only place Booster can end up is somewhere that has food."

After getting Booster away from the tray especially the food, XR and XL place Twilight and the Rangers on the ground close to the ray. The LGMs are able to find a ball in the machine and figure out something important.

"The ball makes sure the machine isn't overheated," The LGMs says.

XR looks at the ball, and says, "So that's where my ball went off to."

"We still need it to unshrink the others," One of the LGMs reply.

The LGM places the ball back in the machine, and another one aim the device. Once the machine is in position, the LGM activates the machine, and Twilight along with the Rangers grow back to their normal size.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm glad to be my regular size again," Mira says.

"Too true. However, I still need to get my rocket booster fixed," Twilight says.

Suddenly, Booster scaredy says, "Uh guys, I think we still have a little problem."

Everyone turn to where Booster is, and gasp to see a giant green fruit in the middle of the science bay. It looks like hey still need to use the machine for one more shrinking.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Story Time

In the Science Bay, Twilight, XR, and XL are doing nothing. They most stay in their charger and doing their person activities. They either read, watch videos, and playing cards.

Twilight groans, "Well, this has to be the most boringest day ever."

"I know what you mean. There hasn't been much missions or any bad guys to stop these days," XR says.

"What about hanging out with Buzz and the others?" XL asks.

"Buzz is fishing with Ty, and Mira and Booster are at their home planets with their families," XR says.

"Well, there's got to be something we can do than sit in our chargers all day," XL says.

Then Twilight says, "Maybe we can tell a story or read one from a book."

The two robots begin to think.

"That will be a good idea. As long as we don't hear any scary stories," XL says.

"Yeah. Last time, we got scared out of our hard drive," XR agrees.

"Alright, we can read a calm story," Twilight says.

XR and XL gather on the floor of the Science Bay with some can of oil and battery chargers. Twilight comes back in the lab with a book in her hand. Twilight then sits down with the others and open the book.

XL asks, "So what are you gonna read?"

"We're going to read a classic book called, Jack in the Beanstalk," Twilight says.

"What's that?" XR asks.

"It's about a young boy who traded his cow for beans, but they grew into a giant beanstalk overnight. When he climbed up the beanstalk, he came across a castle that has a giant inside. He has a magic singing heart and a goose that lay gold eggs," Twilight says.

"Golden eggs?" XR asks.

"A fast growing beanstalk? What kind of story is that?" XL asks.

"Guys, it's a fairy tale. Haven't you seen kids reading it?" Twilight replies.

"No," Both robots answer.

"How about I read it to you guys, and tell me what you think," Twilight says.

"Sounds fair," XR answers.

"Yeah. I wanna hear," XL adds.

Twilight turns to the first page, and says, "Alright… Once Upon a time, there was a young boy named Jack who lived on a farm with his mother."

The three imagine there is a farm with an empty field of dirt and grass. There is a house next to the farm. Next to it, there is a barn with a pin of pigs, chicken, geese, and a cow.

Coming out of the barn is a young boy, more like a robot wearing brown shirt with a purple hat. The robot looks a lot like XR.

"Jack was a poor boy and their field wasn't able to grow food for them to eat. One day, his mother asked Jack to take the cow to the market to sell it for money," Twilight narrates.

Coming out of the bard with the cow tied to a rope is a woman who looks like Mira. The difference is that she is wearing a pink dress, and apron, and her hair is in a ponytail.

"Jack, take the cow to the market and trade it for money to buy food," The mother says.

"Sure mother, I'll be back in a jiffy," Jack says.

Jack takes the cow by the leash to the marketplace.

"As Jack was making his way to the marketplace, he came across an old man," Twilight adds.

Jack is walking down the path, when a man stops him and the cow in his track. The man is pale faced old man with a gray beard, and wears glasses. He is wearing a orange cloak with a hood.

"Hello young lad, what are you doing with that cow?" the old man asks.

"I'm heading to a market place to sell it," Jack answers.

"I will gladly take the cow, and I will give you something special," the old man says.

"What is it?" Jack asks.

He reaches to his pocket, and takes something out. He then reveals, five green beans in his hand.

"Beans? Jack questions.

"They're magical beans. Plant them in the ground, and it will grow over night," the old man says.

Twilight narrates, "Jack decided to take the bean in exchange for the cow. When Jack reached home, he headed to the field and planted the beans underground. Then watered it. At first, his mother wasn't happy about Jack trading the cow for beans. But decided to wait until tomorrow."

Jack plants the seeds in the ground. Then waters it. He then head back into the house for the night.

The next day, there is now a giant beanstalk on the field. Sleeping in his bed, Jack is beginning to wake up. He yawns and walks to the window.

"When Jacke woke up the next day, he is astonished that he saw a giant beanstalk grew from the ground, and up into the sky," Twilight adds.

Jack is amazed to see the giant beanstalk. He quickly runs outside to see it up close. Then he begins to climb up the beanstalk.

"Curious, Jack decided to climb up the beanstalk to see where it goes. As he climbed up, he saw giant bean pods on it. He was able to cut some from the stems and on to the ground," Twilight says.

Jack uses a knife to cut the bean pods from the stems and they drop to the field on the ground. Jack continues to climb up until his head is over the clouds. He turns around and gasp in surprise.

"When Jack reached the top of the beanstalk, he saw a giant castle. So he decided to explore the castle," Twilight says.

Jack walks to the door of the castle, and head inside. Jack looks around to see that there is a kitchen that has a counter, a oven, a table with chair, and other appliances a kitchen has.

"Jack walked inside the castle to see a large kitchen that resembled the one at home. He looked around to see what he can find. Until mighty footsteps appeared causing the ground to shake," Twilight says.

Jack begins to feel the ground shaking. Then Jack quickly hides behind one of the legs of the table to see a shadow figure walking into the kitchen.

"Jack quickly hided under the table to see something coming inside. The being walked into the kitchen, and it's a giant about fifty feet tall. He showed a mean face," Twilight says.

The giant man looks a lot like Commander Nebula. He is now wearing a green shirt with purple and white patterns, white pants and shoes with a purple peglegs.

The giant groans, "Work! Work! Work! I'll I mostly do around here is work! I need to get to take a break."

Jack continues to watch to see the giant's anger.

"The giant then sat down on the chair, and placed a magical gold harp on the table," Twilight says.

The giant is sitting on the chair and sees a glimmering, small, golden harp. At the front is a girl with Twilight's appearance, only wearing a dress. Her dress and hair are pure gold.

"The giant says," Twilight narrates.

"Play me a song," the giant asks.

"The harp then began to play a song to helped the giant relax. Soont the giant began to yawn and is start to feel very sleepy. Jack saw his chance to climb up the table to see the magical harp," Twilight continues.

Jack climbs up the table, and is able to reach the top. He hides behind the table to see the giant has fallen asleep. Of course, he is careful to stay hidden so the giant doesn't notice him snooping around.

Jack looks to see the magical golden hard. He then notices something else.

"Jack saw the golden harp, and a chicken with golden feathers. Jack looked inside the nest to see golden eggs," Twilight says.

Jack looked in the nest to see the chicken, and golden eggs. He is amazed.

Then Twilight says, "Jack decided to take the golden chicken home with him. He is able to grab the chicken, until…"

"Hello," A mysterious voice calls out.

Twilight narrates, "Someone called out to Jack. He quickly turned around to see the golden harp."

"Hello, who are you? The harp asks.

"I'm Jack," Jack answers.

"It's very nice to meet you, but you must leave. The giant could wake up any minute and he'll hurt you the first chance he gets," The harp answers.

"I was just about to, but I was thinking about taking the chicken with me," Jack says.

"That would be dangerous, but it will be heroic," The harp says.

"What do you mean? Jack asks.

"The golden chicken and I have been prisoners here for a while now. He kept wanting me to sing to him, and wanting the chicken to lay eggs every day," The harp says.

"So you two are prisoners?" Jack asks.

"That's correct," the harp answers.

Twilight continues, "Jack is rather shocked to hear the harp's story. He begins to have an idea in mind."

"I know, how about I take you back to the barn," Jack says.

"Take us back? The harp questions.

"Yeah. You both can live on the farm with me and my mother, and you won't have to worry about the giant," Jack says.

"That sounds like a grand idea, but what will we do if he finds out?" The harp replies.

"I actually have an idea in mind," Jack answers.

"And so Jack picked up the harp, and then carried it to where the golden chicken is. He then picked up the chicken, and climbed down the table," Twilight adds.

Jack picked up the harp, and secretly sneak to the chicken. Then has the chicken in his arm. He secretly climbs down the table, and is making his way to the door.

"Jack was now at the door, and almost home free. But then, the giant began to wake up from his nap," Twilight continues.

The giant begins to yawn and open his eyes. When he looks at the floor, he is shocked to see Jack taking the harp and the chicken under the food and outside.

The giant becomes angry, and shouts, "Hey, what are you doing with my chicken and harp! Get back here!"

"Jack heard the giant rage, and quickly ran out from under the door. Jack hurried over to the beanstalk to get back down to the ground, by giant was not far behind," Twilight says.

Jack is able to reach the beanstalk and climb back down, but the giant sees Jack and follows him.

"Jack climbed down the beanstalk as fast as he could, but the giant continued to climb down the beanstalk," Twilight says.

Jack continues to climb down the beanstalk and the giant is still chasing him. Finally jack is able to reach to the bottom, and begin to chop the beanstalk.

"When Jack reached the ground, he grabbed an ax and began to chop down the beanstalk. He continues to chop, chop, chop until the beanstalk topple over with the giant on it." Twilight continues.

Once the beanstalk is chopped across the stem, the beanstalk begins to fall with. The beanstalk falls down and the giant falls out of the sky.

"Once the giant is gone, Jack was able to bring the harp and the golden chicken to his mother. They were able to use the golden eggs to buy food and other needs while the harp stay at the farm singing the song for as long as she want. Everyone lived happily ever after… The End," Twilight concludes.

Twilight closes the book, and asks, "So what do you guys think?"

But then hears snoring.

"Guys?" Twilight asks.

Twilight looks to see XR and XL have fallen asleep. Twilight chuckles while she covers her mouth. She then puts the two robots in the charger, plug them both in for them to rest for the night. Twilight then goes to her charger and close it up. Then turns on the charging unit and puts herself in sleep mode for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Junior Space Ranger Camping Trip

On the planet of Tangea, there are many different plant life, animal life, and all kinds of beauty. This time around, Mira is visiting her home planet with the Junior Rangers for their camping trip. Besides Mira, Buzz, and a few of the junior Ranger parents are chaperonins for the trip.

Mira watches the Rangers set up their tents and fire place at a special clearing she knows about. The clearing is surrounded by plants, flowers, and animals, along with a waterfall with a watering hole and a cave behind the waterfall. Mira also help Buzz and the chaperons with their tents too.

Twilight and Save are setting up their tents and they will be partners.

Twilight looks around the place, "This place is beautiful. It also seems so quiet."

"Yeah. It's a great day and place for a camping trip," Savy says.

"By the way Savy, have you ever been camping before?" Twilight asks.

"No. I haven't been camping before, but I do have experiences sleeping outdoors while living in the street. How about you Twilight?" Savy answers.

Twilight thinks about it, "Well, I have gone outside and set up my tent outside. I do sleep there at night, but I don't do with with anyone else. But this is the first time I'll be doing it with friends."

"Sounds like you're going to have a great time camping," Savy says.

"I sure hope so," Twilight replies with a smile.

"I know you will because you're among friends now," Savy answers.

Twilight smiles and then the two girls continue to work up pitching their tents.

After setting up their camping site, the Junior Rangers and Chaerons are walking on a trail around the Tangean forest.

The Junior Rangers are amazed to see the forest sight. There are many birds flying in the air, different colors of plants and flowers, and there's even a mountain.

Mira is taking the Junior Rangers and the chaperons up the mountain trail.

"Wow Mira! Your home is amazing!" Twilight says.

"I know. I remember coming up this mountain with my uncle when I was little. When we get to the top, we can see a lot of Tangea and we can even see the palace," Mira says.

"I remember when I first came to Tangea," Buzz says.

"I remember. I also remember that Zurg attacked my home and tried to take it over," Mira says.

"Is there a planet not safe from him?" Twilight asks.

"Unfortunately not, Zurg won't stop until he takes over the galaxy. It is my duty as a Space Ranger to defeat the Evil Emperor Zurg, sworn enemy of the Galactic Alliance," Buzz says.

"Talk about a mouth full," Savy mutters.

Then Twilight and the other Junior Rangers begin to laugh. Even Mira and the chaerons start laughing.

After a long hike up the mountain, the Junior Rangers are amazed to see the high view of Tangea from the mountain top.

"Wow!" The Junior Rangers say, astonished by the view.

"It's like you can see all of Tangea from here," Savy says.

"I know," Twilight says, bringing out her binoculars.

Twilight puts the binoculars in front of her eyes to see the planet. Savy, the junior Rangers, and the chaperons bring their binoculars and look around the area on the top of the mountain.

"There are so many to see from up here. I think I can see the palace from here," Twilight says.

"Yeah. It does look nice from here doesn't it," Mira replies.

Then Savy asks, "Hey Mira, what's that place down there. It's a little far from the village, but I can see it."

"Where?" Mira asks.

"It's somewhere to southeast from the palace," Savy answers.

Mira look at the same direction Savy is seeing. She then sees a village.

"Oh, that's where the Tangean Grounders live," Mira.

"Really now. I wonder how come Tangean and the Grounders have a different lifestyle?" Twilight asks.

"It's been like this for a long time. My kind have always been the royal and aristocrats while the Tangean Grounders are usually farmers and some are bounty hunters," Mira says.

"Bounty Hunters?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah. I tangle with few of them before. Of course, it's hard to use my powers to use my ghosting powers," Mira says.

"That's because both of your powers cancel eachother out, right," Twilight asks.

"That's right," Mira answers.

"I see. I hope they won't bother us during out camping trips," Twilight says.

"Don't worry Twilight, they won't be causing trouble as long as we don't give them trouble. If they do cause trouble, us Space Rangers will make sure they won't," Buzz says.

After hiking down back to the camping site. The group of Junior Rangers and the chaperons are having dinner while telling some ghost stories.

The young Rhizome girl name Diana is telling her story, "And then the ghost succeeded tapping everyone into cocoons and turned them into plant creatures. They are also forced to serve the evil plant ghost forever. The End."

Everyone clap their hands in reply, even though they look a little scared.

"That was a great story Diana," Scott replies.

"Thank you very much," Diana replies.

"Great. Now how are we supposed to get back to sleep," Twilight says.

"No way, I like to hear another one," Savy say.

"Nah, I think we told all the good ones, especially Twilight's. Her stories are super scary," A slime alien name Bob relies.

"That's alright, it's time for us to sleep for the night and wake up to watch the sunrise," Buzz says.

Everyone get up from their seat and make their way to their tents, but not before Twilight and Savy make sure the fire is put out for the night so it won't light up. After that, everyone make their way to their tents to get a good night sleep for the night.

Later in the night, all the campers are happily sleeping in their sleeping bags. In one of the tents, Twilight and Savy are happily sleeping in their tents. Of course, there is a small source of light from Twilight's special portable charger.

Suddenly, Twilight slowly opens her eyes after hearing something snap. Twilight turns her head to hear nothing so she goes back to sleep mode for the night.

Just then, a loud bang sound appears causing Twilight to shot herself up in surprise.

Twilight turns to the exit to the tent, and asks, "What was that?"

Just then, Twilight hears a groan and a familiar voice asking, "Twilight, was that your charger or something?"

"I don't think so. The sound seems to be coming from outside," Twilight answers.

Savy begins to wake up as she is getting up from her sleeping bag. She and Twilight look at the exit to the tent. They both wonder what they should do about it.

Finally having an idea, Twilight says, "I'm going to check out the noise."

Twilight crawls from his sleeping bag and make her way to the exit. Savy decides to follow her.

Twilight unzips the sleeping bag, and she along with Savy look outside to see what is making the noise and where it's coming from. So far, there doesn't seem to be anything or anyone around.

"No one's here," Savy says.

Twilight then notices something, "No, but someone was."

Savy look to where Twilight is looking, and sees the pots and pans are knocked to the ground. The table is also facing its side, and a box full of utensils are on the ground.

"You're right. Let's go check it out," Savy says.

Twilight and Savy leave their tent so they can figure out who has been at the campsite. First, the clean up the pots, pans, and utensils from the ground and clean them. They then fix up the table. They then place the pots, pans, and utensils on the table.

After finishing cleaning, the two girls decide to find any clues.

"Hmm, there doesn't seem to be much around here. Not even footprints," Twilight says.

"You're right. Someone was trying to be very careful to not leave any footprints around here. Still, that doesn't help us figure out who was here," Savy says.

"But still, someone was here and most likely will be back," Twilight says.

She then activates her lights on her eyes, and look on the ground. She can see dirt, rocks, twigs, leaves, and more dirt. So far, there isn't anything in the opening. Until she sees something that catches her attention, Twilight finds a boot on the ground.

"Hey Savy, check it out," Twilight says.

Savy walks over to see the footprint on the ground. They both observe the footprint to see that it's bigger than both of their shoes.

"From the looks of the shoe, I have to say that it's a boot of some kind. And judging by the size of it, I have to say that the someone has to be grown up," Twilight says.

"You're right. And since the Junior Rangers, the parents. And rangers don't have a shoe the same size and shape as this footprint, it's not any of us. So… it has to be someone from Tanagea," Savy adds.

"But still, where could that person go? And why were they snooping around?" Twilight asks.

"I don't know, but we need to find out," Savy says.

Twilight and Savy look to where the footprints are going.

"Judging by the footprints, it seems that the forest is heading into the woods," Twilight says.

"Let's go," Savy says.

Twilight and Savy begin to walk into the woods to follow the footprints. As the girls walk into the woods, Twilight makes sure to have her night vision lights on so she and Savy and see the footprints. They walk deeper and deeper in the woods.

"I don't see anything," Savy whispers.

"Never have I. There doesn't seem to be anyone here," Twilight whispers.

Then Twilight asks, "Think we should be heading back?"

"We should go a little further. We need to make sure that whoever is spying on our camp know that they can't mess with us," Savy answers.

"If you say so, but Buzz and Mira won't like it if they find out we wandered off in the middle of the night," Twilight says.

"You do have a point there. But I'm sure if we explain to them when we get back to camp, I'm sure they'll understand," Savy says.

"You do make a point. We'll go a little further and then we'll head back. I need to get some sleep for the night," Twilight says.

Twilight and Savy continue to walk as they follow the footprints. It feels like they've been walking for a while and they are getting tired for how late it's getting.

Just then, Twilight and Savy stop to see that there are no other footprints after the last print of the shoe.

"Looks like this is the end of the train," Twilight says.

"Yeah. I don't see anyone else around but us," Savy says.

Then Twilight says, "And we're nowhere closer to figure out who was at camp."

Suddenly, they hear something breaking and a strange sound. The two girls quickly turn to different directions to figure out where the noise is coming from.

Savy then notices a branch on the ground and picks it up for defence. Twilight then has her cannon on her hand ready to fight back. They then hear the footsteps coming closer and closer. They then know where the sound is coming from, and wait for a chance to strike.

Both of the girls have their eyes closed and ready to fight back.

Suddenly, a familiar voice says, "There you are."

Twilight and Savy open their eyes to see Buzz and Mira.

"Buzz? Mira? What are you doing here?" Twilight asks, confusedly.

"I think we should be asking you the same question," Buzz says.

Twilight explains, "I heard something from outside so Savy and I decided to take a look around. We cleaned up the mess and found footprints, so we decided to look to see if we can find out who was leading the camp."

"And it's a good thing to know that you appear, otherwise we'll end up hitting your face," Savy says.

"Well, at least you both know to stick together and have your lights on while going in the woods," Mira says.

"But still, you both should have told us about the noise and about you going into the woods," Buzz says.

"Sorry," The girls reply.

"The most important thing is that you both are safe. Now let's get you two back to camp," Mira replies.

"But still, who was at camp?" Savy asks.

"Funny you should mention that," Mira says with a smug on her face.

Buzz and Mira take Twilight and Savy back to camp. To the girls surprise, they can see Mira's father at the camping site as well. At this moment, he has himself tangled with the fishing line, and the young rangers are helping him get untangled.

"Uh Mira, what's your dad doing here?" Savy asks.

"Well, it turns out that my dad decided to check up on us, but accidently bump into a few things at the camp. He tried to get back to the palace, but ends up getting back here and getting tangled in the fishing line," Mira says.

"You mean it was your dad who made the footprints?" Twilight asks.

"Pretty much," Mira answers.

Finally getting untangled, Mira's father, King Nova says, "Yes. I took a few wrong turns and got myself tangled in your camping supplies instead. Sorry for spooking you two."

"It's alright. We're glad it was you and not someone or something different," Twilight says.

"That's true," Mira says.

Then Buzz says, "But now, it's time for you Junior Space Rangers to get back to sleep for the night."

"Okay," Twilight and Savy reply.

The two girls are back in their tents and are getting ready for sleep.

"I can't believe that we were starting to get worried over Mira's father," Savy says.

"True, but I'm glad there weren't anything we need to worry about," Twilight says.

"That's true," Savy replies.

Then Twilight says, "Now, we better get some sleep if we're going to wake up for the sunrise tomorrow."

"Right," Savy says.

She lays down, and says, "Night Twilight."

"Good night, Savy," Twilight replies.

The two girls are soon asleep for the night, and glad that tonight ends up going well without any trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: The Robot Collector Part 1

In the streets of Capital Planet, many humans, aliens, and robots busy with their everyday lives. The beings are working, jogging, selling things, and anything that goes around in the planet.

Among the citizens is a vending robot. He is busy selling drinks and snacks to the customers. Suddenly, something arrives at the scene at top speed. In a matter of seconds, the vending robot is gone, without a trace.

Everyone gasp in shock to see the robot disappearing right in front of their eyes, and have no clue who it is.

In Trade World, there are two cleaning robots, a spray bottle, and a windshield wiper. They are cleaning windows of one of the buildings. Just then, some speeding being zooms, and the cleaning supplies disappears without a trace.

Finally, some of the security robots in a museum is looking around for any intruders. But then that robot has disappeared and is taken by something super fast, and no clues are left behind.

Soon enough, news are begin to report that robots are disappearing in different planets. What's more, no one knows who or what has taken by the robot. What's more, how is it able to move so fast in a blink of an eye.

Even at Planet Z. Hornets are flying all over the planet. Some of them are standing guard around Zurg's palace. Just then, the accelerating unknown comes pass the Hornets. But then, three Hornet guards are missing.

In the conference room, Commander Nebula has called the rangers for an important meeting. Buzz and his team along with Ty and his team are among the large group of Rangers to be called in.

"Alright everyone, robots are disappearing in many different parts of the galaxy. What's more, no one was able to get to get a look at this robot napper. We need to find out who is responsible before this thing strike again," Nebula says.

"Were there any surveillance on the security cameras?" Mira asks.

"Yes, but the security camera didn't capture a close view of it. Whatever that thing is, it's very fast about the speed of light," Nebula answers.

Buzz begins to think, "Hmm. If robots are beginning to disappear, then there must be a reason for someone to take the robots."

"But who could be taking the robots?" Booster asks.

"I have a pretty good idea. If robots continues to disappear then they can be used for whatever nefarious scheme to take over the galaxy," Buzz says in a serious tone.

"Let me guys, you think Zurg is behind this?" Ty asks.

"Exactly," Buzz answers.

Suddenly, everyone in the office begins to beep. Everyone look to see that it's the video phone.

Commander Nebula asks, "Now who could be calling us at this time?"

Commander Nebula presses the button to see who is calling. Appearing on the video screen, the Rangers become in shock to see who is calling.

"I demand Buzz Lightyear on the phone… Now!" A familiar raging voice answers.

The caller is Evil Emperor Zurg.

"Uh, I guess he wants you," XR replies, confusedly.

Buzz comes forward, and asks, "What do you want Zurg?"

"Well Lightyear, it pains me to say it and I mean, really pains me to say this… I need you to find my Hornets and Brain Pods. Five of my Hornets and three of my Brain Pods have disappeared without a trace. Not even my security got a glimpse of it. I need you to find my robots… NOW!" Zurg demands in anger.

Then the video phone turns off.

"Well, it looks like Zurg didn't do it," Nebula replies.

"But if Zurg didn't do it, who did?" XR asks.

Buzz begins to think and wonder who could be taking the robots.

Suddenly, they begin to hear banging coming from the door.

Nebula groans, "What now?"

"Buzz! Ty!" Twilight's voice calls out.

"Twilight? I thought we told her not to come here until the meeting's done," XR replies.

Ty walks over to the door, and presses the button so it can open. The door opens to see Twilight standing in front of the door, and doesn't look very happy.

"I'm sorry to come in even though you told me not to, but I just got a call from Savy. Her mom disappeared without a trace," Twilight says.

Everyone gasp in shock to hear the news.

On the top of the Sleepy Hotel, Twilight, Ty,and Team Lightyear arrive to see Savy to get her side of the story. It's kind of hard to get the story because Savy is too busy being angry.

"I swear, when I get my hands on the one who did it I'll turn them into scrap metal!" Savy angrily shouts.

"Alright Savy, calm down. Now, think you can tell us what happen," Twilight replies.

Savy begins to take a few breaths, and calm herself down.

Then Savy says, "My mom and I were walking around the city when something came out of nowhere super fast. The next thing I new, she was gone."

"Same like the other robot disappearances," Buzz replies.

"Whoever is doing it's moving really fast," Mira says.

"And seems to have an interest in robots," Booster adds.

"Alright, we need to find this robot snatcher and stop it. To lure it in, we're gonna need some bait," Buzz says.

"Good idea! All we need is a robot with lots of gadgets lot of power, and lots of parts," XR says.

He then notices his fellow Rangers are looking at him.

Twilight walks in, "Well XR, it looks like you and I are going to be the bait."

XR gasp in shock, and exclaims, "Bad idea! It's a very bad idea! Yeah! No that I think of it, it's very bad!"

"Let's just get this over with. I don't want any more robots being abducted like that," Twilight says.

"Exactly. And I know where to set our trap," Buzz says.

At Capital Planet, Twilight and XR are walking on the sidewalk to wait for something to happen. As fast as they know, the two robots are being used to lure the robot snatcher out of hiding.

Twilight whispers, "Remember XR, we just have to walk down as if nothing's suspicious."

"Right," XR replies.

Twilight and XR continue to walk down the sidewalk hoping this robot napper can't resist a space ranger robot and a stellar energized robot.

As they walk around, Ty and Team Lightyear are hiding out. Buzz and Ty are watching them from below and walking behind them. Booster and Mira are on one of the buildings looking from above.

Ty whispers, "I think this is a bad idea making Twilight bait, Buzz."

"Why you say that?" Buzz asks.

"Because I'm worried about her being out there when someone attacking robots. Especially what happen the last two times," Ty says.

"Don't worry Ty, we got tracking devices on both of them. If they end up getting taken, we can detect where they're going to be," Buzz says.

"That's reassuring," Ty replies.

Buzz and Ty continue to walk behind the two robots to see that they're both still together, but are ready if the robot napper shows up.

Buzz whispers to his communicator, "How are things going from your point?"

"Nothing so far," Mira answers.

"Yeah. Maybe this robot napper isn't coming," Booster says.

Then Mira presses the button on the communicator, "How are you both doing XR?"

"Not doing all that great. We're being used for bait and the fish is not even here," XR answers.

"You're trying to make a joke out of this, aren't you?" Twilight asks.

"Just trying to put a smile on everyone faces," XR replies.

Twilight rolls her eyes, "Let's try not to sound like bait."

"Right," XR answers.

Twilight and XR continue to walk down the sidewalk, while the rangers keep an eye on them from different angle. The two robots continue to walk down the sidewalks, then they hear something zooms past them from behind. They quickly turn around to see nothing.

"What was that?" XR asks.

"I don't know," Twilight answers.

Just then, something zips past them from the otherside. They quickly turn around to see nothing.

Suddenly, she hears XR screams, and quickly turns around to see that he's gone."

"XR? XR? XR, where are you?!" Twilight calls out.

Just then, something accelerates at the speed of light, and Twilight disappears too in seconds.

The four Rangers gasp in shock to see that their robot friends have disappeared.

"Woah! Someone came by really fast!" Booster says.

"Um yeah, but XR and Twilight are gone," Mira points out.

"We have to find them," Ty says.

Buzz looks at the tracking device and says, "Luckily the tracker is working and they're giving a signal. They seem to be heading into space."

"What?! How can someone get into space that fast?" Ty asks in shock.

"That's what we need to find out, so let's move fast," Buzz answers.

Buzz, his team mates, and Ty are in Cruiser 42, and are already blasting off into space.

Trapped in a dark room with a light shining over them, Twilight begins to regain conscious, which is strange. She doesn't remember going into sleep mode.

Twilight looks around, "Where… where are we?"

Twilight looks around to see the place is very dark, and doesn't seem to be a way out. She turns next to her right side to see XR.

"XR, are you okay?" Twilight asks.

XR is able to activate and sit up with a ground and rubs his helmet.

"What happen?" XR asks.

"I don't know, but it seems that we became the next victims of whoever is stealing the robots," Twilight answers.

"You are correct!" A strange voice speaks out.

XR and Twilight quickly stand up and look around to find the source of the mysterious voice. So far they aren't seeing anyone.

Just then, another light shines in front of them to reveal source of the voice. They gaps in shock to see who it is. This being seems to be a kind of robot with a brown body. He seems to have different parts of various animals and they're made of metal. A green snake tail, long brown rabbit ears and white antlers, and brown hooves for feet. His robotic hands has different kinds of devices. A knife, pencil, pen, spoon, fork, a electric rod, a small raygun, a screwdriver, a drill, and a sharp needle. He is also wearing a strange black coat.

The being chuckles, and says, "Beautiful, you two will be a nicely in my collection."

"Collection?" Twilight questions.

"What do you mean by collection?" XR asks.

"Simple, you two will be the finishing touch for my robot collection," the robot says.

"Who are are?" Twilight asks with a glare in her eyes.

"I've been known as, The Robot Collector. You see, not only that I'm a robot, I also collect them," The robot answers.

Twilight then confronts the Collector, "Of course, you've been stealing different kinds of robots to build up your collection."

"Exactly, and you and your friend are a very rare piece for my collection," the Collector says.

"How so?" XR asks.

"Well, it's not everyday that you get a robot Ranger and a very lovely robot that runs on a special energy," The Collector says.

Twilight and XR look at the robot with shocked looks. This robot have heard of them before, and wants to keep them like a collection.

"And now, my collection is complete," the Collector evilly says.

"I'm not going to be part of your collection," Twilight says, glaring at him.

The Collector chuckles, "Such high spirit. You sure will make a lovely addition."

He then snaps his robotic fingers, and two giant robots appear and grab Twilight and XR.

"Now please take them to their new home. And put the girl in the very rare room," The Collector says.

The guard then takes the two hostages away. Twilight and XR are trying to break free, but they are unable to.

One of the guard is in front of the room and the metal door opens. Then he throws XR in there and shuts the door. XR yelps after being thrown in here.

XR angrily shouts, "Hey! Is that a way to treat a fellow robot?!"

The other guard then brings Twilight to a steel door, and opens it. Then he places Twilight inside the room, and closes the door. Twilight quickly gets to the closed door, and tries to use her strength to open the door. But the door is made of really strong steel that it's impossible for her to open it.

Twilight sighs, "Great, what am I gonna do now?"

Twilight knows that she's stuck in here, and there's no way out of this room. Hanging upside down above the ceiling, something else is in the same room and knows Twilight's presence. The being lets out a hiss of satisfaction and glowing red eyes, and wants to enjoy her company.

In Cruiser 42, the Rangers are trying to figure out where Twilight and XR are. They look on the screen to see the tracker is being detected and are heading to where it is.

"Well we know the tracking devices are showing us where they are and appears to be moving, but we're having trouble picking up the exact location," Mira says.

"We have to keep trying, Twilight and Xr could be in big trouble," Ty says.

Booster asks, "Who does this robot napper wants with robots? And what do they want with Twilight and XR?"

"I don't know, but we have to find them," Buzz answers.

He looks on the screen, and says, "The device is still picking up their signal so they got to be close."

The Cruiser continues to fly across space to figure out where their two robot friends are. The Ranger hope that they can find them in time before something happen to them.

Still trapped in the dark room, Twilight looks around to see if there's a way out or at least someone who can help her.

Twilight looks around, "There just has to be a way out of this place."

Twilight continues to walk around to see if she can find anyway to escape and find XR. But as she looks around for an exit, someone or something is secretly floating to her. The something has light blue silver robotic arms and claws, and glowing red eyes.

Before Twilight can react, Something covers her mouth, and wraps around her waist pinning her arms. Twilight tries to scream, but someone is preventing her to let out even a squeak. Twilight is able to get a glance of what is holding on to her, and realizes who they belong to.

A voice also gives it away, "Hello Twilight, how pleased I am to see you again."

Twilight becomes stunned to hear the voice, "Nos-4-A2!"

Twilight tries her best to struggle out of his grip, but the embrace on his waist is to strong for her to escape.

"Calm yourself my dear, you're not in any danger," the vampire says.

"Yet, why do I feel like I'm in trouble?" Twilight says in thought.

The energy vampire then takes his claw from Twilight's mouth, and bushes her short dark blue hair.

"I suppose you were wondering how I ended up here," Nos-4-A2 says.

"That did cross my mind, but I suspect that the Collector captured you somehow to put in his collection. He did the same to me," Twilight says. She decides to keep the XR here as well a secret so he won't try to attack him.

"That's correct. It looks like we'll be here for a little while," The vampire says.

"Hopefully Buzz and the others can find us before he decides to do something to me," Twilight says in thought.

Twilight flinches to feel the vampire's claw is rubbing the front of her next and under her chin. She feels shivers in her hardrive that it's hard for her to bear it. He then lifts her head up and to the side exposing her neck.

Fearing what he might do, Twilight quietly says, "No, please."

"Don't fret, I'm not going to feed on you. Not yet anyway. But until then, I think a little rest could do you some good," The vampire calmly says.

He lets go of Twilight and turns her around for her to face him. He then wraps his arm around her waist and cuffs her chin with the other lifting her head to see his glowing red eyes. Before Twilight can react, a red beam of light from the red monocle shines to her face, especially her eyes.

Soon enough Twilight's eyes turn to a red color and she becomes dazed.

"Calm yourself my dear. You wouldn't be afraid of your dark master would you?" The energy vampire says in a calm done.

He holds her chin up and then rubs her on her left cheek. Twilight eyes are red and she's in a daze. She is now completely under the energy vampire's control and his grasp.

He leans to her, and asks, "And my dear, it's time for you to rest for now. But don't worry, I have a plan to take over this ship."

Hearing her master's command, Twilight closes her eyes and falls asleep. The energy vampire holds onto her to see her asleep. He then carries her bridal style and brings her over to a coffin in the room. He then places Twilight inside to let her rest.

He then rubs Twilight cheek and says, "Sleep well."

He then leaves the coffin to carry out his plan.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: The Robot Collector Part 2

Still piloting Cruiser 42, the Space Rangers are still trying to find signs of where Twilight and XR are taken. They look at their rader and their sensor, but they are having trouble finding the signal to the trackers.

"The sensors are starting to break up. I'm having trouble picking up their signal," Mira says.

"But it seems that they're close by, but where?" Booster adds.

"According to the senser, we are close to them, but the signal is starting to break up. Something is starting to damage the frequency, "Buzz says.

"But there has to be something. I can't see anything that is detecting a signal," Ty says.

Buzz looks through the window and see Ty is right. There is nothing outside, but the quietness of outer space. Buzz begins to think and try to figure out where this ship could be at.

Suddenly, Buzz has an idea, "It's possible that some kind of illegal cloaking device is being used on the ship so that it can be seen. What's more given time, it will start damaging tracking signal and radars."

"So there's like an invisible ship close to us?" Booster asks.

"That's right. We need to figure out where this invisible ship is," Buzz says.

"But how?" Ty asks.

The Rangers then begin to think of a away to find the ship. What's more, they need to find a way to get in without being detected.

Just then, Mira says, "I think I have an idea how we can find it and sneak in."

Soon enough, the four Rangers are flying into space with their jetpacks on their space suits. They look at their radar to see that they are close to where XR and Twilight's signal should be.

"You think this is going to work?" Booster asks.

"It's the only way I can think of to get in without getting caught," Mira says.

The four Rangers slowly have their hands in front of them and try to find the spaceship. They search and search for the ship, but it's hard to find one that is invisible. When Booster is flying up, be ends hitting his head on something heard.

He yelps, "Ow!"

Booster rubs his head and asks, "What did I hit?!"

Booster lifts his hand and feels on what he hits. The object doesn't seem to be there, but Booster can feel like something is above him.

Booster calls out, "Hey guys, I think I found it!"

The three reach to Booster to see what he has found. Buzz feels something above him, and can see nothing is there. However, he's able to feel it.

"Good work Booster, now let's get in that spaceship," Buzz says.

He turns to Mira, and asks, "You ready Mira."

"Alright, hold on," Mira says.

Mira takes Buzz and Booster hands. Ty also take Buzz's hand. Mira then begin to use her tangean ghosting powers to phase through the ship. Phasing through the wall with three people is a hard job, so Mira concentrate extra hard. Soon enough, they are through the wall of the ship, and land on the floor inside.

"Great work Mira, you okay there?" Buzz says.

A bit dizzy, Mira answers, "Sure, I'm alright. Just need some time to relax a bit."

"I don't we're going to have much time to relax," Ty says.

The four Rangers look ahead to see lights are coming from the halls. They all run behind giant steel creates. They secretly peek to see two of giant red robots are walking past the boxes. Soon they turn to the different hall and disappear to patrol somewhere else.

Buzz whispers, "Come on, we need to find Twilight and XR."

The four Rangers then begin to secretly run down the halls to find where XR, Twilight, and the other robots are being held captive.

Meanwhile, XR has been trying all kinds of way to escape his prison. He uses a power drill, ray guns, picking the locks, and even bombs. Of course, the bomb thing ends up being a terrible idea. XR is now tossing has balls to the wall and it bounces back to him. There are also a few star command robots to keep him company, but he's bored out of his mind.

"Well, this has to be one of the most unluckiest day I've been through. I'm trapped in this room with not much to do, and who knows Where Twilight has been taken," XR says.

XR lets out a sigh and continues to play with his ball.

He stands up with a stern expression on his face, "No. I'm not going to let myself be put in someone's collection just because he says so. I'm going to break out of this prison if it's the last thing I do."

XR zooms to the door and begins to bang on it multiple times.

XR screams, "Let me out! Let me out! I have my rights!"

With banging sounds like this, it can be heard from a far.

Outside of the cell, Buzz and the other rangers are walking down the halls to see if they can find XR and Twilights, and to find out who is responsible for this.

Suddenly, they begin to hear loud banging sound echoing into the halls.

"What in the warp world is that noise?" Ty asks.

"It sounds very loud. Like someone is banging on something," Booster replies.

Buzz hears the loud racket too, "You know, it actually does."

Buzz walks down the hall to find the source of the sound. The more he walk, louder the sound is. Soon enough, he turns to see a giant steel door. He listen to hear the strange sound is coming from the steel door.

"I sounds like the banging sound is coming from this door," Buzz says.

Mira walks over, and says, "I'll see what it is."

Mira uses her ghosting ability to phase through the wall to see who is making the banging noise. She looks inside to see different robots are being held in the room/ She turns to where the banging sound is coming from XR banging at the door with his robotic fists.

"XR, what are you doing?" Mira asks.

XR stops to see Mira, "Mira, I'm happy to see you. I'm trying to break down the door, it didn't work."

"All it done is make a lot of noise," Mira points out.

Then she asks, "What happen? Do you know who is doing this? And where's Twilight?"

"Twilight and I were captured by this weird robot who calls himself The Robot Collector. He's collecting robots to put in his collection. He threw me in this room, but I don't know where Twilight is in. I tried everything to get out, but nothing work," XR says.

Mira grabs XR, "Well, you got a way out now."

Mira phases through the wall with XR in tow. Soon, they're both out of the steel room.

Booster happily takes XR and gives him a big hug, "XR! Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Booster! Let me go!" XR says, struggling in Booster's embrace.

"Sorry," Booster says, putting XR down.

"What happen?" Booster asks.

"And where's Twilight?" Ty adds.

"Twilight and I were abducted by this robot who calls himself The Robot Collectio, and the reason he's taking robots is to make a collection out of them and us. He has his robots put me in this room, but had Twilight taken to a special room. I have no idea where this special room is either. I was put in here before they took Twilight," XR answers.

"Twilight could be anywhere on the ship," Ty says.

"And we need to find her and stop this Robot Collector before he adds more robots to it," Buzz says.

The he says, "Ty and Mira will go find Twilight the rest of us are going to find this collector and put a stop to his robot collecting."

Everyone split up to do their mission. Mira and Ty are going to find Twilight while Buzz and the others go find The Robot Collector and stop is operation once and for all.

Meanwhile, Twilight is still unconscious from the energy vampire's control and is trapped in the coffin. After having everything plan, Nos-4-A2 flies back to the occidental and opens the little to see Twilight hasn't wake up yet. He lifts Twilight up and look at her with a calm smile.

He then turns her head to expose her neck. With his drill like teeth, he bites Twilight and begin to suck her energy. Because she remains unconscious, she isn't filling a thing. When he has enough power, he takes his teeth from Twilight's neck and lets out a silent hiss. Now that he has full power, he can plan his escape and is going to take Twilight with him.

The last thing he does is light up his monocle and has a red beam hitting Twilight's face. Twilight eyes slowly opens as her eyes is starting to admit a bright red glow.

Sneaking down the halls, Buzz and Booster are following XR to the control room. He suspect that the Collector will be there as well.

"You sure this is the right room?" Buzz asks.

"I'm positive," XR answers.

The three sneak around until they find a steel door. The door opens and they secretly sneak inside and hiding behind metal boxes and wooden crates. The three peak over the boxes and look to see The Robot Collector and two large red robot guards.

"That's him. He's the one who is behind this," XR says.

"He looks like something out of a haunted house ride," Booster says, weary.

"We need to get a better look," Buzz says.

XR brings out a small camera that is attached to XR's arm and makes a screen appear on his robot body. XR secretly extends his arm with the camera attached it. He is able to get a close view to where The Robot Collector and the guards can be seen, but make sure the camera is invisible from their eyes.

On the screen, the three robots are beginning to see and hear the conversation.

"Alright boys, my have finally finish my collection of various of robots. I even got plenty of space security robots and machinery. Along with a robot ranger. I even have two very rare robots," The Robot Collector says.

"Rare robots?" Booster asks.

"I remember him mention it. One of them has to be Twilight because he's seems to know about her and her pure star energy. He mention about another robot that he has put in the same room," XR says.

"Now that I have the robots I needed we will return to our home and start a civilization where only robots and machines can live without being ordered by the organic creatures. I will be emperor of my robot empire," The Robot Collector says with an evil robot smile.

The three Rangers who are hiding are shocked to hear what the Robot Collector's plan is. He's taking robots to become citizens of a robot empire he is planning on creating.

"So that's what he's planning. We need to get the robots out of this shop before he reaches to this planet of his," Buzz says.

Suddenly, the alarm begins to go off the red sirens turn on and makes a loud noise.

The Robot Collector turns on the video screen to see a one of the red robot guards on the screen.

"What's going on?" The Robot Collector asks.

"Sir, two of the robots have escaped," The guard says.

"What?! How did they got out, and who dared to escape?!" The Robot Collector angrily asks.

"It's the girl robot with the special energy and this… robot vampire in the same cell as her," The guard says.

The Robot Collector angrily says, "Capture them! They must not escape!"

The video screen turns off.

The Robot Collector says to the two guards, "Come on, those two robots must not escape!"

The Robot Collector and the two robot guards leave the room to capture the escaping robots. Buzz, Booster, and XR leave from their hiding place knowing that The Robot Collector and the guards are gone. XR puts the camera and the video screen away.

"Did he say a girl with special energy and a robot vampire?" Booster asks.

"That's exactly what he said, and I think Twilight is in more trouble than we thought," Buzz says.

"Why?" Booster asks.

XR shouts, "Booster, Twilight was put in the same room as the energy vampire and is probably under his control right now!"

"Oh," Booster replies.

Buzz turns on the communicator on his wrist, "Buzz to Mira, do you read me?!"

"Yes Buzz, what's going on?" Mira asks.

She and Ty are running down the halls to hear the alarm going off. They're trying to find Twilight and try to not get caught by the guards who are searching around the ship.

"Listen, Twilight manage to escape from the room she was being held in," buzz says, through the communicator.

"That's great," Mira says.

Then Ty asks, "How you know that?"

"We found our way to the control room, and The Robot Collector was confirmed by the guard about her escape," Buzz answers.

"That's good to know," Ty replies.

"But we have a serious problem about it," Buzz's voice adds.

"What's that?" Mira asks.

Just then, but she and Ty end up getting kicked on the chest very hard and fall to the ground. They both look up and gasp in shock.

Just then, Buzz's voice speaks up, "Nos-4-A2 was in the same room and escaped with her."

"That's a big 10-4 Buzz," Ty says.

Mira and Ty look to see Twilight standing in front of them and her eyes are glowing bright red. They also see the strong anger within her eyes. Seeing the red eyes, Ty and Mira knows that Twilight is under the energy vampire's control.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: The Robot Collector Part 3

Ty and Mira are at a stand still to see Twilight glaring at them with her now glowing red eyes. Twilight then picks them by their space suits, and throws them across the hall. Ty and Mira crash into the boxes close by. The two rangers groan as they feel pain of crashing into the boxes.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar robot's voice, "Nicely job Twilight, I knew you wouldn't disappoint me."

Ty and Mira look to see that the energy vampire, Nos-4- A2 is with her and is satisfied to see Twilight's abilities to be put to his use.

Mira says, "Buzz was right about him being on the ship."

"And got control of Twilight," Ty adds.

Ty looks ahead, and shouts, "Look out!"

Mira and Ty dodge in time as a glowing ball hits the boxes blasting them. The two look to see Twilight is using her special hand blaster to hit them.

Just then, Ty ends up getting hit by some kind of blue plasma. Mira gasp in shock. Then turns her head to see Twilight charging to attack. Mira has no choice but to fight Twilight, but doesn't want to cause any damage on her.

Mira and Twilight begin to fight each other. Twilight is pretty quick and throwing punches and kicks left and right. Mira tries her best to dodge, but doesn't know how long she can last.

Ty manages to get up to see mira and Twilight fighting each other. He looks ahead to see the energy vampire flying right towards him. The vampire unleashes powerful energy at Ty from his claws. Ty dodges, and begins to use his blaster to hit him. But Nos-4-A2 is flying fast to dodge the blaster.

The energy vampire uses his claw to unleash a powerful energy that strike Ty on the chest feeling electricity around his suit and falls to the ground. Ty struggles until he is able to stand, and look to see the robot monster in in front of him. Before Ty can attack, the energy vampire shoots electricity at the wall. Part of the wall pop open and wires come out of it. Soon, they coil Mira and Ty up. Then send an electric shock that prevent them from escaping. Not even Mira can use her ghosting power. The two continue to struggle on the wires and cords, but they are too tight for them to escape.

"Well, as much as I like to take care of you rangers, but I have a ship to take control of," The vampire says.

Ty struggles, "Why are you doing this?! And why get Twilight involve?! She done nothing to you!"

"If you must know, i'm planning on taking control of this ship to feed on every robots here and to teach this Robot Collector not to mess with me again," the vampire answers.

He looks at Twilight, and says, "As for the girl… let's just say I'm growing quite fond of her, and want to make her mine. Now that she's under my control I not only have her, but an energy that will sustain my power."

"You're not going to get away with his," mira says.

"But I already am," The vampire says.

Then he says, "Come my dear, let us put the rest of my plan in motion."

Twilight nods her head in reply. Then Nos-4-A2 and Twilight leave the hall with Ty and mira still struggling against the cords and wires that is restraining them.

Meanwhile, Buzz, Booster, and XR leave the control room to find the Robot Collector. Now that they know the energy vampire is here and escaped with Twilight, they know that this spells trouble for all the robots that have been captured.

XR asks, "Buzz, why on earth are we going to find The Robot Collector?"

"Because XR, he's the only one who knows how to steer the ship. With Nos-4-A2 around, he will feed on every robot on this ship, and we can't let that happen," Buzz says.

"Right," XR replies.

Then Booster ask, "But will he listen to us?"

"We have to try," Buzz answers.

Just then, the three end up slamming into something and fall down to lay on their backs. They sit up to see the two robot guards from before, and the Robot Collector is with them as well. He is not looking happy to see them on his ship.

"What are you doing here?!" The Robot Collector asks.

"Uh, we were uh, looking for the kitchen," Booster sheepishly says.

Buzz facepalm his forehead in response.

The Robot Collector looks to see Xr is with them, and is now angry.

"You are here to steal my robots. I will not allow you to steal my collection," The Robot Collector says.

"Well pal, you should be more worried about the energy vampire that had escaped from earlier. Nos-4-A2 is armed, dangerous, and probably angry with you for locking him up for collecting," XR says.

"Why should I be worried about him? He didn't seem like a threat when I captured him," The Robot Collector says.

Buzz gets up, and says, "Not, but you also allow him to get access to the robot buffet. And you already gave him an appetizer."

"What does that mean? The Robot Collector asks.

"Nos-4-A2 has already fed on Twilight and is going to feed on every robot on this ship. And you my friend… are a robot," Buzz says.

"Um yeah. But what does this should make me worried?" The Robot Collector asks.

XR says, "Hello, that vampire is going to eat you!"

"Um, he won't really eat me would he?" The Collector asks.

"He will when he get his claws on you. And thanks to you he not only fed on Twilight, but is going to feed on the rest of us robots on this and take control of it," XR adds.

The Robot Collector shake a little, and asks, "But… what will we do?"

"We need to get back to the control room before Nos-4-A2 does and takes control of the ship," Buzz says.

But Booster asks, "But um, what about Mira and Ty?

"Right," Buzz says.

Buzz and the others look around to see if they can find Ty and Mira.

They then hear Mira's voice, "Buzz!"

Everyone look up to see Ty and Mira are tied by wires and cords to the wall.

"What happened to you two?" Booster asks.

"Nos-4-A2 did this to us, and control Twilight to beat us up," Ty says.

"He tied us to these wires so we can't get out. He also manage to cancel my ghosting powers," Mira adds.

Buzz uses his wrist blaster to zap the wires and cords until they are loose enough for them to escape. Once Ty and Mira are out. The two land on the ground on their feet.

"Thanks Buzz," Mira says.

"And who is that robot?" Ty asks.

"He's The Robot Collector," Booster answers.

"Yeah. And he's also the one who brought Nos-4-A2 here without knowing who he is," XR adds.

"Is this true?" Mira asks.

Then Robot Collector says, "It's true. I… I didn't know how dangerous he really is. Honest. I just wanted to have special unique robot to collect and take them to my home to start a civilization."

"Unfortunately, you also brought over a robot that can take control of any robot he bites to put under his control. And if you don't help us now, it's only a matter of time before he bites you too," Ty says.

"You do have a point. So… I'll help you. Just then once," The Robot Collector says.

"Now that we're on the same page, we need to stop that energy vampire," Buzz says.

"But we don't know where he is," Booster says.

"No, but we have a pretty good idea where he and Twilight are going," Mira says.

Buzz and the others look at Mira to hear her statement.

In the control room, Nos-4-A2 and Twilight are already inside. The energy vampire works on the control while he has Twilight stand guard by the door. Even under his control, Twilight feels like something is… wrong.

"Something is wrong? Why… why can't I move?" Twilight asks herself in thought.

But wonders what can be wrong with the energy vampire leading the way.

Nos-4-A2 has already take a bite on the controls and feed on its energy. Now they is able to control the ship. He then sets the cooredents from the previous destination and set it to somewhere much farther.

Once he's done, he floats to Twilight to see that she hasn't moved much.

"Soon my dear, we will soon have those rangers out of the way and there will be no one left to stop me," the vampire says.

He then wraps his arms around Twilight to have her close to him. He looks at her new red eyes and dazed expression. He calmly brushes Twilight's short blue hair with a smile on his face.

"And now that I have you, I will become more powerful. Also i will have you as well," The vampire says.

He puts his claw under Twilight's chin and lifts her head up exposing her neck. The energy vampire licks his lips in satisfaction and knows what he craves now.

"Do relax, this will only hurt a bit," the vampire says.

He then begins to lean close to Twilight's neck and prepare to bite her on the neck to steal her energy. But before he can bite Twilight something blasts him and make him hit the wall.

The vampire manages to regain his focus and hisses in anger, "Lightyear."

"That's right, you're finish," Buzz says.

"I don't think so," The vampire says.

He then flies at Buzz and pushes him out of the room. Buzz grabs the vampire by the arm and throws him across the hall.

Mira and Booster reach the controls and are trying to figure out how to fix it. But because of the energy vampire's bite, it's hard to get the controls back on manual control.

"I can't get this to work," Booster says.

"Keep trying. We need to get this ship in working condition and put it back on manual control," Mira says.

"Right," Booster replies.

The two continue to try to get the control panel fixed.

The Robot Collector and the two guards look at the controls.

The Collector begins to work on the controls, "The energy vampire damage the controls, but I think I can override the system to get it working again."

"Lets try," mira says.

With that, The Robot Collector help Mira and Booster with getting the controls working.

Ty and XR run to Twilight to see her fallen to the ground.

Ty holds her, and asks, "Twilight, are you alright?"

Twilight slowly opens her eyes and they're back to her original eye color. She looks up to see Ty holding her.

"Ty… what happened?" Twilight asks.

"Long story. Think you can stand up?" Ty answers.

"I think so," Twilight answers.

Ty helps Twilight get up on his feet. At first, Twilight does feel a bit drained and dizzy, but is able to get her programing and hard drive working and feels much better.

Twilight holds her head, "Ow, my head feels strange."

"I'm not surprised. Nos-4-A2 controlled you to attack us," Ty says.

"Where is he now?" Twilight asks.

"Fighting Buzz," XR answers.

The next moment, Buzz ends up getting thrown into the room.

"Buzz are you alright?" Twilight asks.

"I think so," Buzz answers.

"But not for long," A familiar voice says.

The four turn to see the energy vampire coming their way.

Twilight has her palm in front, and says, "Not this time!"

Twilight them uses her blaster to strike him. The blast hits him and sends him flying out of the control room.

Nos-4- A2 quickly regain himself and fly over to attack, but Twilight intervene by grabbing him by his wrists and slams him to the wall. The vampire grabs hold of Twilight and slams her to the grounds. Twilight is able to kicks him off, and runs out of the room. The energy vampire fly out of the room to chase her.

Buzz informs, "Ty, you and I will go after Twilight. XR help Mira and the others get the controls working."

Buzz and Ty run out of the room to go after Twilight while XR helps out with the control panel."

Twilight continues to run down the halls as the energy vampire continues to chase her. Twilight runs through the door to find herself in the dark room she has been trapped in. Twilight knows that she needs to find a place to hide or to get away.

Twilight then tries to get out of the room, but the energy vampire grabs her and pins her to the ground. Twilight struggles to get the robot off of her, but he's too strong and has her pinned down.

"Let me go!" Twilight shouts.

"Not likely," the vampire says.

Twilight is able to kick him off of her and begins to fight with him. Buzz and Ty enter the room to see Twilight is taking on the energy vampire, one on one.

"We gotta help Twilight," Buzz says.

"Yeah, but how are we going to capture him?" Ty asks.

Buzz looks around to see many of the cords and wires are on the ground. Then he sees a coffin in the same room.

"I think I know how to capture him, but you need to help Twilight," Buzz says.

Ty runs towards Twilight while Buzz grabs the wire and run towards the coffin.

Twilight continues to fight the vampire until he has her pin to the wall. Just then, Ty grabs him and toss him over. Twilight and Ty begin to fight the energy vampire. Buzz grabs enough long wire and strong corda and has the coffin up and open.

Buzz turns to see Ty and Twilight fighting off the energy vampire.

"Twilight, get him over here!" Buzz says.

Twilight looks to see the coffin open, and understands the plan. Twilight looks to see Nos-4-A2 has Ty slammed to the ground. Twilight activates her booster and fly at him. Twilight grabs hold of him and has him crash into the coffin. Twilight quickly flies out, and closes the door on him. Then Buzz and Twilight tie the wires and cords around the coffin so he can't escape.

Meanwhile, Mira, Booster, and The Robot Collector continue to fix the controls. Soon, they have the manual system operation, and have control of the ship again.

"That was too close," XR says.

"You can say that again," The Robot Collector says.

Booster embrace him in a strong hug, and says, "Yeah. And you're under arrest for robot napping."

The Robot Collector groans in defeat.

Back at Star Command, Savy is happy that her mother is safe and sound. Her mother is also glad that Savy is doing fine. Twilight and the Rangers are glad to see Savy's mother is okay.

"I'm glad you're alright," Savy says.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm okay," The robot mother says.

Twilight saya, "I'm glad that you're okay."

"Hi Twilight, thanks for saving us," The robot mother says.

Commander Nebula comes over, "Ranger's great job of capturing the robot napper and the energy vampire."

"Thanks Commander, but we had some help with Twilight," Buzz says.

"Right, our robot recruit. Well done, ranger," Nebula says.

"Thanks. And I think you owed me and Savy something," Twilight says.

"Fine. Here some dough for the cookies," Nebula says, giving Twilight some money.

"She sold you some, but you hardly by junior ranger cookies," XR says.

Nebula says, "Let me tell you the robot is tough. Really officer material."

"After taking on that energy vampire, I wouldn't be too surprise," Ty adds.

Twilight and Savy give each other a hi five with smiles on their faces.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Gravity Pulls

In Star Command Science Bay, the LGMs are reviewing their weaponry and inventions. Commander Nebula is able to convince Buzz and his team to do it. After presenting many weapons and inventions, the LGMs are now presenting a special ray gun. The LGM uses a red blaster to fire and destroy the target in seconds.

"That's was amazing!" Buzz says, writing the information down.

"Thank you," The LGMs say.

"Your weapons are very impressive," Twilight says.

"Yeah. They're so cool," Booster agrees.

Sitting on the steps, Ty, Mira, XR, and XL are actually bored of watching the weapon review. XR and XL are even starting to fall asleep.

Mira yawns, and says, "Yeah. Maybe after the next fifty seven weapons."

"Like watching constellations," XR tiredly says.

"Yeah. Patrol seems to be a lot more exciting than this," Ty adds.

"How are you three still excited about seeing all of this?" XL asks.

Twilight giggles, "I like watching the LGMs reviews because you get to see amazing inventions and gadgets."

"Yeah. They get more cool every time," Booster says.

"More like boring every time," XL comments.

"Aw, don't be like that XL. The LGMs worked very hard to make the weapons a success to use for defending the galaxy," Twilight says.

Hearing the conversation, Buzz says, "She got you there, XL."

"I guess. I swear, flying through space is better than this," XL says.

Suddenly, XL begins to float into the air.

"Woah!" XL yells.

The others stand up in shock to see XL flying. Soon they find themselves and the LGMs flying into the air. And then many of the inventions, gadgets and small items are floating all over the place.

"What in the world is going on?" XR asks.

"Maybe the gravity has been turned off," Mira says.

"I doubt that. You can't turn it off without a pass code," Buzz interject.

"Then what's going on?" XL asks.

Then them everyone begin to be pulled in different direction. They feel like they are being pulled and getting hit by the objects floating in the air.

"This doesn't seem that natural. It's like someone is controlling the gravity" Twilight says.

"That's crazy! Who can control gravity like that?!" XL asks.

Buzz answers, "I know who. It can only be the Mistress of Mass herself."

"Mistress of Mass?" Twilight asks.

"Gravitina," Ty says.

"Exactly," Buzz says.

Twilight asks, "Gravitina?"

"She's a bubble-headed nutcase who messed with Star Command before, and has a major crush on Buzz," XR answers.

Twilight looks at Buzz, and asks, "She… like you?"

"I'm afraid so," Buzz answers.

"Trust me it sounds weird, but it's true. When she doesn't plan on destroying Star Command or the Galaxy, she's trying to get buzz's attention," Mira says.

"And you think she has some strange plan in mind that either destroying us or to tease Buzz?" Twilight asks.

"Seems like it," Booster replies.

Just then, everyone and everything come into a halt. Then fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"This could have gone so much better," Ty comments.

After getting themselves up, the rangers and robots rush over to the control room to see Commander Nebula and the LGMs.

"Commander Nebula, something strange is going on here," Buzz says.

"I know," Nebula answers, looking ahead.

Everyone look out the window to see a spaceship close to Star Command. The spaceship is a dark blue color, round like a ball, and it has a ring. There are also rocket boosters behind it that are turned off at the moment, but the ship is still in place.

"What is that?" Booster asks.

"A spaceship," XR answers.

Twilight turns to the boys, "Yes, but what's it doing so close to Star Command."

"I think I have a pretty good idea who is in that ship right now," Buzz says.

Suddenly, the video screen begins to ring in the control room.

"Who is calling at this time?" Ty asks.

Buzz presses the button to answer the call. Just then a screen appears from the ceiling of the control panel, and turns on to reveal the caller. The being is a woman a greenish blue skinned woman with a large cranium on top of her head with some kind of yellow ring around it. She is wearing yellow triangle earrings, purple gems forming a necklace, and pink lipstick.

Twilight whispers to XR, "That's Gravitina?"

"Yeah. Like I said before, bubble head," XR replies.

Buzz crosses his arms and says, "I figured it's you, Gravitina."

"Hello Buzz Lightyear, how do you like my little fun?" Gravitina says.

"Skip the pleasantries, you may have done some dirty deeds in the past," Buzz says.

Then Mira comes in, "But attacking Star Command out of nowhere. Why you just lift everyone up and dropping them to the ground like that."

"Aww, can't a girl have a little fun once in a while," Gravitina says.

Twilight steps in, "I don't find that amusing, you could have hurt someone.

"Oh, and what's this. A young girl is willing to speak too me like that," Gravitina says.

She laughs, and says, "It sounds adorable."

Twilight shows a firm glare at the villainess in front of her. She's not liking her attitude and treating her like she is some little kid.

Buzz asks, "What's your game Gravitina?"

"I was just in the quadrant and though I should drop by and see how my favorite Space Ranger is doing," Gavitina answers.

"Sheesh, that chick really digs you," XL replies, quietly.

"I know," Buzz mutters.

Then Gravitina says, "And I thought it will be a little fun to 'play around' with Star Command."

"Play around?" Booster asks.

"Like this," Gavitina says as her head begins to glow.

Just then, Star Command begins to move up fast. That cause everyone to be pushes to the ground. Then goes down, causing everyone to fly into the ceiling. Then to side to side making everyone hit opposite side of the wall. Then they all land on the ground.

"Sweet mother of Venus! What was that?!" Nebula asks.

Ty begins to get up, "Something tells me, she's moving Star Command around."

"Exactly, and that's not the half of it," Gravitina says.

Mira groans, "There's more?"

Suddenly, Star Command begins to move around very fast and everyone are being lifted into the air and pushed to the wall. Gravitina is using her gravity powers to spin Star Command like a top.

"This… is… going… way… too… fast!" XR screams, being spinned around.

Twilight asks, "How… are… we… supposed… to… stop… her!"

"Gravitina… must be… using a… machine… to… increase… her power," Buzz says.

" We have to… stop her… before she… turns Star Command… inside out!" Nebula adds.

Just then, Star Command stops spinning around and everyone drop to the floor with a loud thud.

"Well, I guess that's how we stop," Booster replies.

"Yeah. If you like to go spinning around Star Command," XL says.

Garivitna laughs on the screen, "Glad to see that you all have been taking a spin with my power. How you all have fun. I know that I will."

Then the video screen turns off.

"We got to do something about Gravitina before she turns it into a toy," Twilight says.

"But how? For all we know this machine that is helping increase her powers is on that ship somewhere," XR says.

"Hmm, I think I might have an idea on how to get in without her seeing us," Twilight says.

The next moment, XR is upside down with a stern look, "This is your idea on how to get inside her ship?"

"What? I remember hearing that you guys go upside down to sneak into the enemies ship a lot of times," Twilight replies.

Mira says, "She's right about that."

"Yeah, but things don't always go as planned," XR says.

"That's why I'm here. While I distract Gravitina, you guys will look around for the device and shut it down," Buzz says.

"Or you can do the same thing as last time," mira suggests.

Buzz begins to feel embarrassed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asks.

"Um, it's just when I met Gravitina. I was able to stop her at the end, and saved Star Command, and… well," Buzz says, embarrassed.

XR says, "Buzz kissed Gravitina!"

"You kissed her?" Twilight asks.

Buzz mutters gritting his teeth, "Yeah. Pretty much."

"I think it's sounds interesting and funny. You actually saved Star Command with a kiss," Twilight says.

"Alright, let's focus on stopping Gravitina," Buzz says.

Mira begins to use her ghosting power and phases through the wall of the ship. Buzz, Xr, and Twilight grab hold of each other's hand. Then Buzz grabs hold of Mira's. Soon, all four of them are going through the wall.

Soon, they are able to get through the ship's wall and are now inside. Mira feels a little tired, but able to regain her strength. Then they begin to search to where the gravity powered woman is at and the machine that is helping increase her power.

"Now that we're inside, how are we going to find that device?" XR asks.

"And how is Buzz going to distract Gravitina long enough for us to find it?" Twilight asks.

"You don't," A voice comes up.

Suddenly, Twilight and the rangers are pushed to the ground and are being dragged across the floor. They rangers continue to be pulled across the floor until they see Gravity herself.

Gravitina says, "Well, well, Buzz Lightyear. I suspected for you to come sneaking into my ship and bring some of your rangers with you."

"But I didn't expect you have a new one with you, and the very robot I'm looking for," Gravitina says, looking at Twilight.

"Looking for? So that's why you attacked Star Command to lure Twilight out," Buzz says.

"That's right, but I decided to have a little fun with you and your fellow space rangers. Incredible," Gravitina says.

"No. but what I find incredible is that you did all this to get Twilight or that you know about her existence," Buzz sternly says.

"And for profit," Gravitina says.

She then lifts Twilight in the air and have her stiff as a stick. She walks towards her and walks around her.

Gravitina says, "I do admit, she is quiet a pretty little robot. It's amazing that she has such power within her."

"How do you know about me?" Twilight asks.

Gravitina chuckles, "It's simple, an anonymous benefactor is paying me quiet excellently for your capture and wants you to be brought unharm."

Buzz, Mira, and Xr are trying to lift themselves up, but the gravity is holding them down. Yet, they are able to hear the conversation.

"What?" Mira asks.

"Someone paid her to get Twilight?" XR asks.

"And know that Gravitina is strong enough to grab a hold on all of us," Buzz says.

"Correct. As much as I like to see you a little long, I'm afraid I have to put you all away for a while," Gravitina says.

Gravitina uses her power to throw Buzz, Mira, XR in the bridge and locks the door. Then she puts Twilight in some kind of shield. Twilight uses her power to break free, but it's not working.

"I wouldn't waste your power on you. My friend inform me on how to shut down your power as long as you remain there. He gave me this special shield to keep you from escaping," Gravitina says.

Twilight grits her teeth in anger, but also has something in her mind and it's about Gavitina's knowledge of her and powers she possesses.

In the jail cell, Buzz and Mira are trying to use their lasers to break out, but not doing anything.

"Blast. Laser resisted bars," Buzz says.

"We gotta get out of here and save Twilight," Mira says.

"Yes, but it seems we also have some surprising information. Someone is after Twilight and sent Gravitina to get her," Buzz says.

"But Buzz, how on earth did Gravitina know about Twilight. Her power was supposed to be kept secret," XR says.

"Exactly. Whoever sent Gravitina to get Twilight has to be someone who knows about Twilight's entire programing," Buzz says.

"But who could know about Twilight. Remember, her dad was gone after the lab blew up," Mira says.

Suddenly, Buzz has an idea, "I think I have a pretty good idea who paid Gravitina to get Twilight. But first, we need to get out of here."

"But how, the bars are pretty strong?" XR asks.

"And Gravitina made sure I can't use my ghosting powers," Mira says, trying to phase through the wall.

She stops to know that her ghosting powers is canceled out.

Buzz turns to XR, "XR, think you can unlock it?"

"I'll give it a try," XR says.

XR then brings out one of his gadgets to try and pick the electric lock on the door.

Meanwhile, Twilight is trying to think hard about what Gravitina has said earlier.

"How did she know about me and my energy program? What's more, how did she know about shutting my power down a while? Whoever paid Gravitina had to know about me, my energy, and my programing. Most of all, have to know about the tech that is used to shut down my power," Twilight says.

Twilight continues to think hard on who could have known about it.

Twilight eyes widen and makes a shocked face, "No… It can't be. But he's the only one who could have know about me and how to shut my power down. But how, did he know about me being sent to Star Command."

Meanwhile, XR is still trying to pick the electric lock. After trying to get it, he then uses a laser gun and fires it until the lock falls off. Then he opens the door.

"Come on Rangers, Twilight needs help," Buzz says.

The three begin to run down the hall of the ship and turn to a different hall to find Twilight. Suddenly, Mira hears a strange sound coming from one of the door. She walks to it, and the door open. She looks inside to see a big machine with wires and tubes sparking electricity

Mira calls out, "Buzz! XR! I found the generatory for Gravitina's gravity power!"

Buzz and XR hurry back and look through the door to see the machine.

"This machine looks different than last time," XR says.

"Yeah, but it does seem to have the same features," Buzz says.

Then he says, "So let's shut it down."

Realizing who is after her, Twilight knows that she needs to get off of this ship and fast. Twilight knows that she can use her powers to escape, but she decides to use physical force on it. She throws punches and kicks at the shield, but no damage has been made.

Gravitina walks to the shield Twilight is in, and says, "Please stop with all the banging, you're going to wear yourself out."

"I want out," Twilight says.

"Sorry, can't do that. I need you in one place until we can meet with my client," Gravitina says.

Twilight shows a vicious glare at Gravitina. She then notices that Buzz, Mira and XR sneaking into the room without letting Gravitina seeing them. She knows that the others need enough time to over take her so there's only one thing she can do, distract her.

"Tell me, who sent you to come after me?" Twilight asks.

"You really like to know who don't you?" Gravitina replies.

"Yes. I have a pretty good idea on who sent you, but I like to hear your words," Twilight says.

"Oh, so you have an idea on who my client is," Gravitina says.

Buzz whispers to Mira to tell her his idea. Mira nods her head. Then she secretly sneak to Gravitina.

"Yes. I can think of one person who could know about me and my powers. Most of all, someone who knows how to disable my power. Alex Crew, my father's old assistant hired you, did he?" Twilight says.

Gravitina chuckles, and says, "Well, you sure got a lot of brains in your hard drive. Funny, Alex never told me about being your dad's assistant. Then gain, I can see why he wants you."

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Twilight asks.

"No. He seem to like to be secret about his current location. Anyway, you will soon find out when…" Gravitina says.

But is cut off to feel something in the back of her head. Her head glows and her eyes becomes dopey. The next moment, she passed out and is practically sleeping.

Buzz says to Twilight, "Good work distracting her."

"No problem. Now can you please get me out of here," Twilight says.

After taking Gravitina into custody and getting back to Star Command. Buzz, Twilight, and the others explain to Nebula and the others about Gravitina's main target is Twilight and that Alex Crew, Ron Parsec assistant is the one who has sent Gavitina here to capture Twilight. This has been a shock for everyone, especially Twilight.

Twilight is now sitting in the Science Bay thinking about what Gravitina says. She just never think that Alex is still interested in her and wants to use her for evil. She simply stays in her charger for the rest of the night, feeling devistated.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Starry Night

At Capital Planet, there are snow all over. Christmas has come once again. Many people and other life forms are out singing carols, decorating homes and buildings, and shopping. Everyone on the planet are excited for a fun holiday.

At a snowy mountain part of the planet, many families and friends are at a ski lodge called the Snow Planet Point. There are ski lifts, and flying gondolas, and other means to get up the mountain. Many of them are sledding, skiing, snowboarding, making snow angels, snow forts, and having snowball fights. Everyone are having a great time.

Snowboarding down the slopes are Buzz and Mira wearing snow gears. The two look like they're having a race.

"You're doing a great job. Is this really the first time you went snowboarding?" Muzz asks.

"It's a little easier when I got the hang of it. You snowboard like a pro," Mira replies.

Buzz and Mira continue to snowboard. down the mountain. They ski right past Twilight who is getting some skiing lessons from Ty, but she's a little nervous about skiing.

"Alright Twilight, you just need to straighten your legs so you can get a better balance," Ty says.

Twilight straighten her legs more, and is holding the sticks she has tight.

"I'm a little nervous. I never skied before," Twilight says.

"Don't worry, it's going to take a little practice and we're going to be here for a few days," Ty says.

Twilight nods her head.

Just then, Booster and XR ski right past them on their skis pretty fast. They ski down the hill as they go around the trees and the people who are either skiing, snowboarding, or sledding down.

XR says, "If I win you, you pay for lunch!"

"You won't win, XR!" Booster says.

Booster and XR continue to ski to beat each other in their race. Suddenly, XR looks to see a ski jump right at them. Before he can turn or stop, XR goes up the ramp and flies into the air. XR screams in fright. He lands on the ground, but is now rolling down the hill and the snow cover him into a giant snowball.

Buzz and Mira are talking at the bottom of the hill until they hear a rumbling sound. Buzz and Mira look to see what it is. But a giant snowball ends up hitting Buzz and rolls him into the wall of one of the sheds. Buzz gets his head out of the snow and XR comes out after him.

Booster, Mira, Ty and Twilight look to see Buzz and XR covered in snow. Booster and Mira begin laughing.

Twilight asks, "Are you guys alright?"

"We're fine, Twilight," Buzz answers.

Feeling dizzy, XR says, "I beg to differ."

After getting out of the snow, the rangers and Twilight are in the lodge to be nice and warm. They are having hot drinks and sitting by the fireplace.

"That was a great time in the snow," Booster says.

"Yeah. But at least you did not end up turning into a snowball," XR says.

Twilight asks, "But why were you both going down the slopes so fast?"

"We were just having a friendly competition, and loser buys lunch," XR says.

"Oh brother," Mira says, rolling her eyes. Then takes a sip of her drink.

"So Twilight, how was your skiing?" Buzz asks.

"My skiing isn't going so well. Ty was trying to help me, but I'm worried that I'll lose my balance and fall off, and the snow messing up my circuits. Even though I know I'm waterproof," Twilight says.

"Don't worry Twilight. I'm sure with a little practice, you'll be able to ski down the slopes," Buzz says.

"Thanks," Twilight says.

Then she asks, "So what should we do now?"

"Well, it's getting late so we should turn in for the night," Mira says.

"I agree," Booster says.

Later in the night, Mira is sleeping in one of the bed in the lodge. Twilight wakes up and secretly sneaks away from the room and into the halls. Twilight walks down the halls until she reaches the balcony close by. She walks outside and look at the night ski.

She remembers the time she has with her father. Twilight has seen an aurora back in Alpha Centauri. Twilight is amazed to see the beautiful colors and the stars shining around it.

"Father, what are those colors in the sky?" Twilight asks.

"That's an aurora. A shimmering stream of colors light up the ski in cold places," Ron says.

"They're beautiful. They are, but nothing compared to the cold areas in other planets. Someday, I'll take you to see a real aurora in the Snowy Mountains on Capital Planet," Ron says.

Twilight smiles, "Really?"

"Yes. I really do," Ron answers.

Twilight looks at the night sky with sadness in her eyes.

She quietly says, "Father."

The next day, the group of six are riding on the ski to the top of the mountain. Each of them are holding the skis and snowboards. Twilight becomes amazed to see how high they are going, and how pretty the snow us from above.

After getting to the top of the mountain, they come across an special aera. It's called the Winter Fun. It's full of all kinds of activities, sledding, snowboarding, sledding, and other kinds of fun to do in the snow.

They all start by going down the mountain on their skis and snowboards. Booster and Xr are having another round for their fast going race. Twilight and Ty are skiing and the robot girl is doing better than yesterday.

Ty says, "I told you you'll get the hang of it."

"Yeah. But it's a little hard to keep my balance a little," Twilight says.

"Don't worry, we're almost down the hill," Ty says.

The two then continue to ski down the hill. Snowboarding beside them are Buzz and Mira. The two ski past them and are going down pretty fast. Buzz jumps on a ramp, and flies in the air performing a 360 on the board.

"Wow! Buzz is really good," Twilight says.

"Yeah. He been able to do tricks like this for a long time. Even at the academy he's athletic," Ty says.

"And a bit of a showoff," Ty adds.

Twilight becomes a bit confused, and decides not to ask about it.

Twilight looks ahead, and says, "Um Ty, I think we lost them."

Ty looks down to see that Buzz and the other rangers aren't around.

"You're right. Where did they go?" Ty replies.

"I don't know. They were here a minute ago," Twilight says.

"Let's go find them," Ty says.

Then the two begin to ski make their way to the bottom of the hill to find the others.

Meanwhile, Buzz and the others are now long at the bottom of the hill and close to the lodge.

"Have anyone seen Twilight and Ty?" Buzz asks.

"Maybe we gone down the hill too fast for them to catch up," Booster says.

"Yeah. Buzz and I were jumping ramps while you and Xr are racing each other," Mira says.

Then XR says, "Well, maybe we can go back up the mountain and look for them."

"Um, maybe now it's not a good time to get on top of the hill," Booster says.

The four Rangers look up to see dark gray clouds are arriving into the sky. Everyone around the area stop to see the dark clouds. Then a harsh wind with snow and hail falling from the sky. The citizens begin to panic and hurry inside. The parents quickly grab their children and hurry inside the lodge.

"We need to get inside!" Buzz says.

"But what about Ty and Twilight?" XR asks.

Buzz says, "Mira, you and I will go look for them! Booster, you and XR help as many people as you can inside!"

Buzz and Mira hurry to the hill to find Ty and Twilight. XR and Booster hurry to help people who might need help getting inside.

Trapped in the harsh snow storm, Twilight tries to ski through it trying to find Ty.

"Ty! Ty! Where are you?!" Twilight calls out.

Twilight continues to ski through the snow storm to find Ty and or a way back to the lodge. Just then, Twilight reaches to the edge of a snow hill and the snow on top of cave in. Soon Twilight falls over, and slides down the hill. She then hits tree branches and falls on her back to the ground.

Twilight feels that her circuits starting to freeze as she lays in the snow. The snow storm continues to flow and the hails falling on her.

Suddenly, she hears someone screaming, "Twilight! Twilight!"

Twilight slightly turns her head to see someone heading towards her. Suddenly, someone appears over her. Because of the cold, her sight is getting a little blurry.

Twilight mutters, "D-d-d-dad."

Twilight manages to automatically fix her vision to see Ty and not her dad.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Ty asks.

"Ty? Is that you?" Twilight asks?"

Ty feels Twilight's face, "Your face is getting cold."

Ty picks up Twilight, and says, "Hang on, I'm going to ski us somewhere to safety."

"Okay," Twilight says.

Twilight images to move her arms so she can hug Ty around his shoulders. Then Ty begins to ski down the hill to find their way to the lodge. Ty is doing his best to ski down the hill with Twilight in his arms, but the storm is not making things easy on them.

Just then, they hear a voice calling out, "Ty!"

Then another voice, "Twilight!"

Ty looks around to see who is calling out their names, but the wind is making it hard to tell where it's coming from. As Ty ski down the hill, he notices two mysterious figures are coming right towards them. Ty stops skiing to see the two figures. He think someone is coming to help them.

When they get closer, Ty can see Buzz and Mira. Buzz and Mira see Ty holding Twilight in his arms.

Ty calls out, "Buzz! Mira!"

"Ty! Twilight!" Buzz says.

"We're so glad that we found you! We need to get back to the lodge!" Mira says.

"You're right. Twilight got a bit bangged up, and I'm trying to carry her back," Ty says.

"Then let's head back to the lodge to check for any damage. We'll lead the way," Buzz says.

Buzz, Mira, and Ty head down the hill and not so fast so they can stick together. After a while of skiing down the hill, they are able to reach the lodge without much trouble.

In the guest room, Ty and XR examine Twilight for any damage. Luckily, she hasn't been hurt badly, but some of her circuits and wired are very cold, so she needs to stay in bed and charge for the night.

Later in the night, Ty decides to stay with Twilight for a while to make sure she's okay. Over time, Ty has fallen asleep but Twilight is beginning to wake from her sleep mode. Twilight looks to see Ty sleeping as he is sitting on the bed. Twilight shows a calm smile to know that Ty cares for her and stay by her side. She gets off from the bed and wraps him in a blanket.

Twilight then walks to the window, and opens the curtains a little. She then opens the window and places her arms on the railing. She looks to see the storm is long over and the night sky is perfectly clear and the stars are out.

Twilight sadly says in thought, "Daddy, I wish you can be here."

As Twilight looks at the night ski, Ty has waken from his sleep. He looks to see the blanket is wrapped up around him. Then he sees Twilight looking at the night sky.

Twilight continues to look at the sky to see the sparkling and glittering stars.

Her stargazing stops when she hears, "Like looking at the stars, Twilight?"

Twilight looks to see Ty standing next to her.

"Um yeah, I love to watch the stars with my dad," Twilight answers.

"You still miss him huh?" Ty asks.

"Yeah. I remember my dad told me that someday he will take me here to watch the aurora," Twilight says.

"Yeah. I heard it's very popular around here. That's why so many people come here for the holidays and off season," Ty says.

"You don't say?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah. That's the reason why I suggested to some here. I knew you will like it when it comes," Ty says.

Twilight smiles, and says, "Thanks."

Ty looms out the window, "And it looks like you're going to see it tonight."

Twilight looks outside to see an amazing sight. The sun is starting to rise a little in the sky. Then multiple colors of blue, pink, green, and light blue. The stars also being to shine in the sky along with it.

Twilight smiles, "Wow!"

She is able to see an aurora here after all. Ty shows a smile to see that Twilight is very happy. Even though she is a robot, Ty is starting to feel like Twilight is a little sister.

After the sun rise in the sky, the rangers and Twilight head back home to spend time with their family. Mira is at Tangea with her father. Booster is with his family. XR is with XL. Twilight and Ty spend Christmas together in his home. This has been a great holiday for Twilight and the others. Twilight hope that she get to have more excitement, without any trouble during her trips.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Space Ranger Academy

On a small space shuttle, Buzz and Ty are flying with Twilight sitting in the back. Earlier, Buzz and Ty are taking Twilight somewhere special, but they won't tell her what it is. Twilight looks around the darkness of space and wonder where Buzz and Ty are taking her.

Twilight asks, "So how much longer will it be until we get there?"

"Just a little bit longer," Buzz answers.

"Just be patient, we'll be there very soon," Ty adds.

Twilight nods her head, "Okay."

"I wonder where we're going. Wherever it is, they both seem to be eager to show it to me," Twilight says in thought.

Buzz and Ty continue to fly the ship until they reach a planet. They fly into the atmosphere and over the area. Twilight look out the window and meet an amazing sight.

She can see people running around a obstacle course, race track, shooting targets, and other kinds of athletic skill requires. What's more, they are all wearing space suits. There are many different buildings around the area, and they have the Star Command rocket Symbol.

The Space Shuttle lands at a landing area, and the door opens. Buzz and Ty exist the space shuttle. Twilight jumps off to see the amazing sight of this new location.

Buzz inhales his breath with a smile, "It's so good to be back at the Space Ranger Academy."

"Yeah. It's been years since we've been here," Ty says.

Twilight walks over, "So this is the Space Ranger Academy?"

"Yep. This is where Ty and I went in order to become space rangers. Ty and I have an interesting history here," Buzz says.

Ty rolls his eyes, "Yeah. I remember you always have to save me with space creatures."

"Really? Like what?" Twilight asks.

"There's so much that happened. I don't even know where to start," Buzz says.

"Let's focus on showing Twilight around," Ty interrupts.

Then he walks on ahead. Twilight is rather confused to see Ty not wanting to bring up something from the past with Buzz. Buzz and Twilight begin to follow Ty to the academy.

They first start with the back of the school. Twilight is getting a closer look on what she has seen when she and the rangers are arriving. She can see the people are future space rangers training to protect the galaxy from evil.

"This is the training area. They have different kinds of courses and obstacles for different situations. A rangers has to handle any kind of situation that happens on other planets, enemy ships, or in outer space," Buzz says.

"It looks cool," Twilight says.

Then she asks, "Think I can try it out."

"I don't think it's a good idea. The course is pretty busy right now, and you wouldn't want to get in anyone's way," Ty says.

"Aww, are you sure?" Twilight asks, feeling a little disappointed.

"I'm pretty sure," Ty says.

Twilight looks to see the space rangers are working hard on getting through the courses and shooting different targets.

After looking around the course, Buzz and Ty take Twilight to one of the buildings. They walk down the halls to see different lockers and doors that look like classrooms. Many of them have students and a teacher at the front of a screen board. She also notices that students are working on robots and other machineries.

"This here is the science hall. This is where the rangers learn on how to use machines, wires, and other kinds of gadgets. It comes in pretty handy when you can use spare parts and fix up your equipment when they're down," Buzz says.

"Yeah. I'm actually pretty good on using gadgets and other machinery," Ty says.

"Really. That's kind of cool. My dad also taught me how to use machines and equipment to build engines, and fixing myself up. But I think you remember that," Twilight says.

"I remember," Ty replies.

Buzz chuckles, and says, "Yeah. I remember you were helping out with Top Secret Energy Facility in Canis Lunas."

"Not so much as a secret anymore since Nos-4-A2 used a the facility as a feeding ground," Ty adds.

"He was there too? What happened?" Twilight asks.

"That energy vampire somehow found the facility and was feeding the robot guards and was going to feed that satellite that was using Canis Lunas' moon energy to creature pure energy," Ty says.

"Use the moon's energy? I never heard of it before," Twilight replies.

"Yeah. Using the green moon's energy is pure and powerful. Not as powerful and pure as your energy," Ty says.

Then Twilight asks, "Did anything happen while you were there?"

Ty stops for a minute, and grows a little pale. He really doesn't want to tell Twilight about what happened at Canis Lunas, and what happened at Planet Z. Then he worries if anyone say anything to her about it.

Ty asks, "Say Twilight, did anyone explained to you about Nos-4-A2?"

Twilight thinks about it, "Hmm, XR and XL did told me about him being a dangerous energy craving robot and how he almost turned the entire galaxy into machines. They also mention him being destroyed, but I don't think they told me how they manage to do it. Why?"

"Uh, nothing. It's not important," Ty says.

"Okay," Twilight says, confused.

Buzz says, "Alright, let's go on with our tour."

The three walk down the halls to head to the next building.

Ty sighs, and says in thought, "I'm sorry Twilight, but I don't think you're ready to learn what happened in Canis Luna or what happened in Planet Z."

Buzz looks to see the sad expression on Ty's face and knows what is wrong. Ty still feels bad about what Nos-4-A2 has done to him and how he end up turning into a monster. He wants to put the past about the wire wolf behind him. He also feels that Twilight isn't ready to know what happened to him.

The next stop is a cafeteria. There are many different young rangers having different varieties of food and drinks. Some of them are talking among each other, studying, working on machines, and playing games.

"You can probably guess what this room is," Buzz says.

Twilight nods her head, "Yes. It's the mess hall right."

"You got it," Buzz says.

Then he says, "Since it's lunch time, why don't you go find a seat and Ty and I will get something to eat."

"Sure," Twilight says.

Then she walks to find a table for them to sit, while Buzz and Ty walk to the line to get some food. Since Twilight is not around, Buzz decides to talk to Ty about his problem.

"Ty, are you feeling alright?" Buzz asks.

"I'm fine. Why you ask?" Ty answers.

"You acted a bit strange when Twilight asked out about what happened on Canis Lunas, and I know why," Buzz says.

"I'm fine Buzz, really," Ty protests.

Buzz sighs, "Ty, I think you're worried about letting her know about you being turned into the wire wolf by the energy vampire."

"I am. I'm worry about Twilight getting scared or feel different about me if she knew about it. I love Twilight, and I don't want her to get scared. I don't know how she will react to it," Ty admits.

"I'm sure Twilight will understand if you explain to her what happened. What happened on Canis Luna wasn't your fault. It was the bite and the moon that cause the transformation," Buzz says.

"Yeah. But I couldn't control it at the time. I almost hurt you and anyone else at the energy facility," Ty says.

Buzz and Ty are able to grab trays when they reach front and walk down the line to get some food.

"That maybe true, but you were able to fight it. And you were the one who took Nos-4-A2 once and for all," Buzz says.

"Yeah. Until he was brought back that is," Ty says.

"Okay, maybe that's a bad thing, but he's locked up now," Buzz says.

"Still, aren't you a bit curious as to how he manage to came back in one piece. He was blown into pieces last time we saw him," Ty says.

"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing. I doubt Zurg is behind this," Buzz says.

"That's a surprise. You usually think Zurg is behind everything.," Ty says.

Then Buzz says, "True, but after what Nos-4-A2 did to Zurg, I doubt he wants anything to do with that robot again."

"That's right. He took over Planet Z to use Zurg's technology to build the Wire Wolf Cannon," Ty says.

Then he asks, "Still, i wonder who did brought Nos-4-A2 back into working condition. I'll tell you one thing, I'm not liking this. Twilight is being put endangered because of this threat," Ty says.

"Don't worry, us Space Rangers have helped Twilight before, and we can do it again. As I always say, 'Buzz Lightyear to the rescue,'" Buzz says.

Ty groans, "No matter how many times you say that, it still sounds fresh."

After getting their lunch and something for Twilight, they walk to find her at a table lose to the window. They see her waving her hand to them, trying to get their attention. Soon the two walk towards the table. The two sit down with Twilight and, Ty passes her the can of oil.

"Thanks," Twilight says.

"So Twilight, how are you enjoying your tour?" Ty asks.

"I'm having a great time. The place it's so big and there are so many things to do. I can't wait until I'm ready to come here and start training," Twilight says.

Then Buzz says, "After everything you've been through, I think you already have the potential to become a robot space ranger."

"Yeah. you could use more training after all the trouble you keep getting yourself into," Ty adds.

"Hey," Twilight replies.

Buzz and Ty start laughing.

Twilight turns her head away with a firm looks, "It's not my fault that I ended up getting involved with the villains evil deeds."

"True, but you're lucky that we're here to help. Otherwise, you would have been a marked robot," Ty says.

"That is right. I wonder how these guys end up finding us all the time. It feels like we're caught in a weird circle or something," Twilight says.

"I wouldn't say that, but it's our job as space rangers to protect the galaxy from the forces of evil," Buzz says.

Just then, Twilight asks, "By the way, did you have any other friends in the academy?"

"Well, there was this one who was also my partner. That is, until we found out he actually worked for Zurg," Buzz answers.

"You mean War right?" Twilight asks.

"That's right," Buzz answers.

"I'm still surprised to hear it after my last encounter with him," Twilight says.

"Yeah. I remember when everyone thought Warp was dead, Buzz was trying to do is job without a partner," Ty says.

"Where you hear that?" Buzz asks.

"From like almost everyone at Star Command. You were so stubborn about thinking it's risky for you having a partner until Booster, Mira, and XR became your teammates," Ty says.

Twilight laughs, "You were being stubborn."

"Yeah. I was," Buzz admits.

"Still, I learned that I am fine with having a partner. Now I end up having a team," Buzz says.

"That sounds cool," Twilight says.

Then she asks,"Think I can hear how you and the others met each other."

"That will be a story for another time," Buzz answers.

After having lunch, Buzz and Ty continue to show Twilight around the academy, and Twilight gets to see some amazing events and sights. She has seen a gym, testing areas for the equipments and machinery, and working on robots. There are even some fun events for them too.

After the end of the tour, Twilight is now in the science by of Star Command. She can't get her mind off everything she has seen in the Space Ranger Academy. She can't wait to go back there when she becomes an official trainees.

Twilight looks up at the stars from the window to see the stars and Capital Planet.

Twilight says, "That was a great day. I know that a matter of time, I will be training at the academy. And then, I will become a real space ranger."

Twilight walks back to her charging unit and lay down as she closes the lit. she puts herself into sleep mode and charges for the time. She really hope that she will become a real space ranger and travel around the galaxy saving lives and stopping bad guys.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The House of the Terror

On a cold night at the outskirt of Trade World, there is a very old mansion that is three stories high. It's old, rusted, and rundown. It hasn't been used in a long time… or so that what everyone believes. There is a glowing blue light appearing through the upper right window on the third floor. Suddenly, there are loud screams and three men run out of the house screaming their head off. The way they look, they all seem to have seen a ghost or something.

Days later, Twilight is at a cafe in Trade World. She is with Savy, XL, and XR. Savy explain to them about the rumors she has been hearing around lately.

"Really? So there's actually a haunted house in Trade World?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah. It used to be a House of the Future to explain the new technology for homes, but shutdown years later and hadn't been used. They say that the owner remain in there taking possession of the machine to scare anyone who dared to enter inside," Savy says.

XL says, "Please, there's no such thing as ghost."

"Are you scared or something?" XR asks.

"Me? I'm not scared. I'm not scared of anything," XL says with pride.

"Are too!" XR disagrees.

"I'm not!" XL says.

"Are too!" XR replies.

Soon the two begin to fight each other with loud voices. Twilight and Savy roll their eyes to see them arguing.

Twilight asks, "Think you can tell me more about the haunted house."

"Well, I don't know much about it. However, I did hear that people have been trying to go in there hoping to have it torn down, but strange things keep happening," Savy says.

"Like what?" Twilight asks.

"For starters, the construction workers got inside, the door slammed behind them. Then all the electronic that are disconnected come to life and attack them. Then all the machines begin to attack the workers too. And I hear that every night, there is a strange blue glow appearing through the third floor window," Savy says.

Twilight shivers, "That is really spooky."

"I know. I say that tonight, we should go in that mansion and see if the rumors are true," Savy says.

Just then, XR and XL stop fighting, "What?!"

"Are you nuts?! That place is off limits!" XR says.

"This could get you in trouble," XL adds.

"I know it sounds dangerous, but we're talking about seeing a real ghost and figuring out what is really in that house," Savy says.

"I say it sounds interesting. I'm in," Twilight says.

XL becomes shocked, "What?! You wanna go in there too!"

"It could be interesting if we can find a real ghost. If we don't, at least we'll figure out what's really going on in that house," Twilight says.

Savy chuckles, "Unless you both are scared."

"What?!" Both robots shout.

"We're not scared. In fact, we're tough robots. We can go in that house, and fight of any ghost or machine that comes our way," XL says.

He then leans to Twilight, "Don't worry Twilight, I totally got your back."

"If he's going then I'm going too," XR says.

"Glad to see you guys are in. We're going to go in that house tonight," Savy says.

Later in the afternoon, Twilight, XR, and XL are walking around the city to look around. Twilight is still thinking about the old mansion Savy has told them about.

Twilight asks, "Guys, are you sure you want to go?"

"We're sure. We're not going to let this scare us," XL says.

"If you say so. It's just, remember what happen last time we end up being in a dark place. We were attacked by space suits, and by the energy vampire," Twilight says.

"Don't worry, I doubt Nos-4-A2 will be coming back anytime soon. Remember we captured him and is locked in Prison Planet PC-7," XR says.

"Are you sure that will hold him. He was able to break out before and bite my neck twice," Twilight says.

XL says with confidence, "Don't worry Twilight, I'll make sure that energy vampire won't get anywhere near you. If he ever shows up."

"Thanks XL," Twilight says with a smile.

Then she says, "Let's try to enjoy our night out and try not to worry Buzz and the others so much."

"Yeah. If they find out we're going to a restricted mansion, they'll have our hard drives for it," XR says.

"So let's go find this ghost or at least prove the rumors aren't true," XL says.

The three continue to walk down the sidewalk to look around the neighborhood. What the three robots are not aware of is that someone is watching the three from the shadows. The being is upside down and is shining his monocle at them. He has hear every word of their conversation, and shows a sinister smile. He knows that this will save him a lot of trouble.

Once the sun goes down, Savy, Twilight, XR, and XL arrive at the old mansion. XR and XL begin to shake in fear. The house is old and spooky. What's more, there is a frightening glow appear through the window on the third floor.

XR quickly says, "Alright, that's proof enough for me. Now let's get out of here."

"Come on XR, we haven't even gone inside yet," Savy says.

"And you really want to go in there?" XR asks.

"Well, we're all here to explore the mansion so let's just get over it," XL says.

Twilight says, "That's right XL. Let's go catch us a ghost."

"Um, right," XL says, but lets out a gulp.

The four walks over to the house and are approaching the front door. Twilight turns the door knob and opens the door. Twilight first walks into the manion. Savy, XR, and XL follow behind her.

The three look to see a living room with only a chair, a screen tv, and a table. The room is very dark, and looks very spooky.

XR and XL begin to hug each other as they shake.

"You know, we don't really need to prove there is a ghost here. Let's just get out of here and go home," XL says.

XR says, "Yeah. Let's get out of this place."

"Hold on guys, something's not right here," Twilight says.

"What's wrong Twilight?" Savy asks.

"Look at some of the furniture. The place seems to beclean," Twilight says.

"So, what does have to do with the ghost?" Savy asks.

"Well, if the place is deserted, then it wouldn't have been clean. What's more, some of the areas in this room has been fixed up," Twilight says.

"Uh, what does this mean anyway?" XL asks.

"I think that someone is already in here. Someone must be using this place," XL says.

"But who?" Twilight questions.

"I think we should go find out what that is," Savy says.

Twilight and the others begin to walk down the living room to see if they can find anything out of the ordinary. They walk towards the next room to find the kitchen. The place seems to be clean and fixed up as well. From the looks of it, there doesn't seem to be any food in the draws, cabinet, and fridge.

"I don't get it. If someone is here, then why there isn't any food?" XL asks.

"I don't know, but something strange is going on here," Twilight says.

"Yeah. This room is also fixed up and there doesn't seem to be anyone here," Savy says.

Just then, the light in the kitchen turns on, and some of the appliances begin to turn on. The four gather as they are shaking in fear.

"What's going on?!" Twilight asks.

"I don't know!" Savy answers.

The appliances begin to move around the room with wires hanging from there. The machines act like snakes. Just then, the appliances turn towards the three robots and the young girl.

"Uh, why are they staring at us like that?" XL asks.

"I don't think I'm going to like this," XR adds.

The appliances continues to look at them. Until many of them begin to have sharp teeth with mouths, and are diving right at them.

Twilight screams, "Look out!"

The four quickly dodge out of the way and slide on the ground. They quickly look up to see the appliances are coming at them.

"Run!" XL screams.

The four quickly get up and run out of the living room. Suddenly, wires and cords come out of the television and machines around the house. Twilight runs up to the door to open it, but it won't budge.

"The door is stuck. I can't open it!" Twilight says.

XR screams, "This place is really haunted!"

Savy runs to a staircase, "Hurry, up stairs!"

Savy runs up the stairs first. Twilight and the others hurry after them. XR and XL jump up stairs as fast as they can while Savy and Twilight are running upstairs. Just then, they all stop to see glowing white lights shimmering around them. They look bright and eerie.

"I don't like this. We need to get out of this place," Twilight says.

"But how? The door is locked," XR asks.

"We need to go upstairs and find a window to climb out of," Twilight says.

"Good idea," XL says.

They manage to reach the top of the stairs to the second floor. They hurry into one of the rooms to find an old bedroom that is covered in dust and cobwebs. They look to see a window for them to open. But when Savy tries to open it, the window won't budge.

"It's stuck," Savy says, continue to move the window up.

But the window is shut tight."

"Great! Now what?!" XL asks.

"We need to find out what's going on around here. If we figure that out, maybe we can shut this place down," Twilight says.

"Good idea. All we need to explore this place without the machines trying to eat us or zap us, and hopefully whoever is behind this won't attack us or destroy us.. "XR says.

But Twilight says, "We get the idea, XR."

Savy walks out of the room, "Let's just find another room to get out of here."

The gang begin to walk down the hall to find anyway to escape of this creep mansion. They go look in the rooms on the second floor. Each one find windows and doors in the rooms, and try to open it. Sadly, they come across the same conclusion. The doors and windows are all locked.

They meet close to the staircase that is leading down stairs to talk about their progress.

"None of the doors are open," XL says.

"The windows won't open either," Twilight adds.

Savy says, "I'm getting the feeling that someone is in the mansion and is trying to trap us here."

"But why? What in the world is going on here?" XR asks.

"We need to find out what's going on and get out of here. Otherwise we're going to be stuck in here forever," Twilight says.

"I agree," XR says.

"I'm working how come the appliances hadn't attack us yet," Savy says.

"Maybe it's because we're on a floor where they can't reach," XL says.

"That sounds a bit weird in my book," XR replies.

Twilight think, "Still, it's a bit strange as to whether is in the mansion is trying to scare everyone away from here. But when we enter the mansion, the doors and windows are locked. It's like when we first step into the house someone notices us. Someone specifically think that us leaving is not an option."

"So someone is trying to trap us here, but who? And why? And why are they hiding?" Savy questions.

"Whoever it is, it has to be someone who knows all four of us, and manage to get the appliances to be aggressive towards us," Twilight says.

"And is making that strange blue glow upstairs," XL says.

Just then, Twilight has an idea, "And I'll bet that's where our so called ghost is at. Someone must be on the third floor working on something and trying to scare off anyone who enters this mansion. I say we go check this out."

Twilight goes to the other stairs that is leading up. Savy follow here.

XL facepalm his robotic head, "Me and my big mouth."

"Come on. The sooner we check this out, the sooner we can get out of this place," XR says, making his way upstairs as well.

Twilight, Savy, XR, and XL continue to walk upstairs as they see a strange glowing light shining down the hall on the right. Twilight reaches upstairs, and look down the hall to see the glowing at the end of the hall. It's also coming out of the slightly open door.

Twilight turns to the others, and whispers, "This way."

Twilight tip toes down the halls. Savy, XR, and XL sneak down the halls along with them. Twilight secretly peak through the door to see some kind of ball of energy in the middle of the room. The ball is bright blue and it's in some kind of capsule connected to a machine.

Savy, XR, and XL secretly peak through the door as well to see the machine.

"What is that thing?" SAvy asks.

"I don't know. It looks like it can be an energy core," Twilight says.

Suddenly, XR reemembers, "The Blue Light Core. That's the Blue Light Core. It was stolen over a week ago and was never found. Someone must have taken it here and use it as a hiding place."

"And is chasing anyone who comes snooping around," XL says.

"The question is, who is behind all of this?" Twilight asks.

Suddenly, they start to hear strange sounds from coming behind them. They quickly turn around to see the appliances coming at them full force. Then they wrap them up with the cords and wires, and drag them into the room. The flying machine drag them and throw them four different capsules to fit grown humans in. then the capsules close shut on them.

Suddenly, electricity give the four an electric shock that cause them to scream in agony and knock them into unconsciousness. All four of them are out cold and are trapped in the capsules.

Landing on the grounds of Trade World, Cruiser 42 is lowering to the ground until it's on the ground. The door open to reveal Buzz, Mira, and Booster. They exist the ship and climb down the ladder to the ground.

Booster asks, "Buzz, are you sure XR and the others will be here?"

"I'm sure of it. They were supposed to meet us here. Something doesn't seem right," Buzz says.

"How can you tell?" Mira asks.

"I just know," Buzz says.

But Mira says, "But what about the Blue Light Core. We were assigned to find it as well."

"I know, but we also need to find our ranger and the other civilians. You and Booster will look for any clues about the core, I'll go find the others,"Buzz says.

The three head off in different directions. Booster and Mira head to one direction while Buzz takes the other.

Twilight lets out a groan and begins to open her eyes. Twilight looks to find herself trapped in the capsule she has been thrown in. She touches it and tries to push it open, but it won't budge. She then resort to banging on it, but the door refuse to open.

Twilight says, "Alright, you and the others have been attacked by appliances and thrown into capsules. You just need to find a way to get out of this thing and get out of this crazy house."

"Sorry Twilight, but I'm afraid you and your friends won't be leaving here anytime soon…" A familiar robotic voice says.

Twilight looks and gasp in shock to see the energy vampire floating her way.

He says, "Just relax and stay for a little while."

"Nos-4-A2!" Twilight exclaims in shock.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Star Fights Back

Still trapped in the capsule, Twilight tries to slam the door open, but it won't budge. Realizing the danger she and her friends have got into, she needs to break free. Savy and the others are still knocked out, and Twilight is still trapped. The energy vampire makes a smirk on his face to see Twilight's attempt to escape.

"Let us out of here!" Twilight shouts.

"I'm afraid that is not an option at this point," The energy vampire says.

Twilight grits her teeth in anger. She doesn't like the vampire before and she doesn't like him now. Mostly because he has been captured and chased by him multiple times and sucking her energy. Not to mention, other machines.

She looks over to see the energy that XR says it's the Blue Light Core attached to a computer system connecting to the mansion.

"I'll bet you were the one who stole the Blue Energy Core. XR said it was stolen whole it was being transported." Twilight says.

"Good guess. I simply took the energy core while those security guards weren't looking. Funny, that they simply left it open for anyone to take it," Nos-4-A2 says.

"And I'm willing to guess that you decided to use the old mansion to hide it and use it to power it. But you didn't expect it to be scheduled to be torn down, so you use your powers and the core to scare any intruders," Twilight says.

"Correct. I can't have anyone come snooping around and inform the rangers. But then I heard you and your friends decided to play ghost hunters, so I've decided to give you what you want until you're captured," The energy vampire.

Twilight is shocked to hear this. Nos-4-A2 played them for fools. He decided to scare them to get them captured.

Twilight says in thought, "That creep!"

Twilight calmly asks, "So what are you going to do with us?"

The energy vampire chuckles with an evil grin on his face.

He answers, "I'm going to start by draining XR and XL's energy nice and slow, and disposing that little brat."

"What?!" Twilight asks in shock.

"And once I'm done, you will soon be placed under my control," The vampire adds.

"Like I will let that happen," Twilight angrily says.

"You don't have much of a choice…" The vampire says, showing off is glowing monocle.

Twilight grits her teeth in anger, especially what Nos-4-A2 is going to do with them.

Meanwhile, Buzz is looking around the area to see if he can find the others. Luckily, he knows exactly where they are. He remembers that XR saying about them going to an old building around the city. He knows which one to go to.

After flying across the sky, he lands to the ground to see the old mansion that used to be a tourist attraction.

"So this is the old house of the future. I don't see why XR and the others will be coming to this place," Buzz says to himself.

He then notices a strange glow coming from the window on the third floor on the right.

"Hmm, something's strange is going on up there, and I'm willing to bet XR and the others are up there," Buzz says.

He then calls the others on the communicator on his wrist.

He says, "Rangers, meet me at front of the old mansion outside of town. I think I know where the Blue Light Core is. And… I think XR and the others are in trouble."

Buzz can't be more right than he is now.

Still stuck inside the capsule in the room, Twilight is doing what she can to break out. The energy vampire step out for a while, and decides to use this chance to escape.

Twilight continues to push, punch, and even kick the capsule open, but the door is locked up tight.

Twilight groans in frustration, "I just got to get out of this thing. If I don't I'll be put under Nos-4-A2's control, and my friends will be finish. Think Twilight think!"

Twilight tries to think of a away to escape before the energy vampire comes back to finish them. Suddenly Twilight feels the capsule to see what the thing is made up. Then she comes up with an idea.

She sticks her finger at the capsule and a special spark like fire comes out of it. Then she works on the capsule to make an opening. She hopes that she can get herself and get her friends free in time. Twilight continues to work on the capsule until she is able to make a large square. Soon, the capsule has a burn mark of a rectangle about her size. She pushes rectangle capsule down and she steps out.

"Phew, that was a close call. Glad to know that these capsule can't stand heat. Now to get the others out before he gets back," Twilight says to herself.

Twilight then begins to work on getting Savy free, but something grabs hold of her wrist. Twilight quickly turns around to kick whoever is behind her, but quickly lets go if her wrist and dodge her kick.

Twilight looks around to see that whoever has grab her wrist is gone. She sharply turns her head to figure out who is here.

Suddenly, someone pushes her from out of nowhere and she slams right into the wall. Twilight groans as she feels her robot body being smashed to the wall. She looks up to see the energy vampire in the room. She figures that he is the one who has given her the strong push.

"You surely got out of there sooner than I expected," The energy vampire says.

Twilight begins to stand up, "I'm not just going to sit around and wait for you to hurt my friends."

"We'll see about that," The vampire says.

He then makes his claws spark up blue electricity and fires at Twilight. Twilight dodges it and uses her speed to push the energy vampire and grabs him. The two fight and Twilight moves to the side trying to slam him with her arm, but he quickly moves out of the way.

The energy vampire flies down and tries to grab her, but Twilight dodges, and run to try to punch and kick him. But he dodges, and pushes her back.

Twilight then uses her speed to run out of the room and the energy vampire chases her. Twilight runs down the hall to see the staircase and slides down the railing. The robot vampire continues to fly after her. Continues to slide down until she is at the first floor and the end of the railing. She jumps off and lands on her feet, but the vampire fires electricity at her and is pushed into the living room.

Twilight looks to see the vampire flying her way, she jumps over the couch and kicks him on the chest. Then Twilight runs to the kitchen. The vampire spreads his wings and fly into the kitchen.

Twilight turns to see the vampire flying at her and grabs her by the shoulders. Twilight grabs him by the arms and flip over sending him flying. But he then pushes her for a counter attack, sending her into the wall. Twilight stands and holds a fighting possession.

"This this is all i got. Well, I'm just getting started," Twilight says.

"I do admit, you are quiet a fighter. Let's see how that confidence will hold," the vampire says.

Then her fires plasma tat Twilight. Twilight dodges and uses her blaster on her palm to fire at him. The energy vampire dodges the attacks, but gets hit by the last energy ball. Twilight quickly runs out of the living room and head to the front door. She tries to open it, but it won't budge.

She hears screeching sounds and quickly look to see Nos-4-A2 flying right at her.

Outside the mansion, Buzz looks up to see Mira and Booster flying on down from to Buzz. they both land on the ground, and walk to Buzz. Then look at the old house.

Booster begins to shiver and his teeth are chattering.

"Uh, are you sure XR and the others are in there?" Booster asks.

"Yeah. And what makes you think the Blue Light Core is here anyway?" Mira asks.

"Earlier, I saw a strange blue glow and I remember XL saying he was coming here with Twilight, Savy, and XL," Buzz answers.

Booster says, "That does sound reasonable."

"Yeah. But how can we be sure?" Mira asks.

Just then, the door bust open, and Twilight is pushed to the ground by, Nos-4-A2.

Buzz answers, "That's how."

Twilight then kicks him off of her and run outside. Then the energy vampire give chase. He then then pushes Twilight down, but she manages to stay on her feet. Then Twilight begins to throw punches, kicks, and blasters at the energy vampire. She has managed to throw a few hard hits, but is still up.

Shocked to see the fight, Buzz, Mira and Booster are wondering about one thing.

"What is going on?" Mira asks.

"Looks like Twilight is fighting Nos-4-A2," Booster says.

"And it looks like trouble. You two go in the house to find the others, I'm going to help Twilight. Buzz says.

The three split up. Buzz is running towards the fight, while Booster and Mira are running in the mansion.

The energy vampire then grabs Twilight by her shirt and slams her into the ground. Before he can attack her, Buzz grabs him, and pushes him into the ground. But the energy vampire fires at Buzz.

Buzz then fires his laser at the energy vampire on the chest. The vampire screeches in pain and flies away.

Mira and Booster remember that Buzz saying there is a blue light coming from the third floor. They quickly run upstairs and reach the third floor. Then they run down the hall and open the door to see the Blue Light Core, but shocked to see what else is in the room.

They see Savy, XR, and XL are trapped in the capsules.

"What did he do to them?" Mira asks.

"Are they alright?" Booster asks.

They run towards the three trapped friends and look to see them out cold.

"They seem to be alright, but we need to get them out of there," Mira says.

Mira steps back and uses her wrist laser to fire at the capsules to break free XR.

Booster decides to see if he can break it open. He grabs hold of the lid of the capsule that Savy is trapped and pulls on it with all of his might. Finally, he is able to break the lid open and puts it to the side.

Just then, Savy begins to wake up. She begins to sit up, and lets out a groan. She then rubs her head.

"What? What happened?" Savy asks.

"No time to explain. We need to get out out of here," Booster answers.

Mira has just finish burning through the capsule, and opens it to let XR out. Then Booster is able to rip open the capsule XL is trapped in. Soon, both of the robots begin to activate again, but feels a bit shut down a little.

"What happen?" XR asks.

"Where are we?" XL adds.

"You three were put in capsules, and Nos-4-A2 is the one who placed you in there," Mira says.

"What?! I thought we took care of him," XR says.

"So he's the one who stole the Blue Light Core," Savy says.

Then XL asks, "Uh, where's Twilight?"

"Oh. Last we saw her, she was fighting Nos-4-A2," Booster says.

"What?!" XL exclaim.

And quickly goes into overdrive to leaves the room at top speed. The others follow him.

Outside the mansion, Twilight is able to sit up even though her energy is starting to run down, her clothes are a mess and feeling dizzy.

"Are you alright Twilight?" Buzz asks.

"I'm fine, just a bit out of shape after fighting him," Twilight says.

"Yeah. You actually did great," Buzz says.

"Thanks," Twilight says with a calm smile.

After getting the Blue Light Core back where it belongs and saving the others, the group are back at Star Command. Twilight is laying down in her charger after the intense fight she has.

XL rolls up to the charging unit, and stretches his legs so he can see her.

"Hey Twilight, how are you feeling?" XL asks.

"I'm feeling a lot better now. I'm just glad to get out of that mess. Sorry, you got stuck in a capsule," Twilight says.

"Ah don't' sweat it. I'm glad you didn't got eaten by him," XL says.

Twilight says, "That's alright. We all got out of there and the Blue Light Core is returned to where it belongs."

"And we're safe," XL adds.

"Yeah," Twilight replies.

Then XL asks, "Hey, is it true that you actually took Nos-4-A2 I a fight."

"Yes XL, I actually fought him after getting out of that capsule, but I was trying to free you guys first," Twilight says.

"Hey, at least you were able to fight him," XL says.

Then Twilight says, "Yeah, but Buzz saved my neck."

"Still, I think you and I should go somewhere to get away from it all. That way you won't have any problems coming your way," XL says.

Twilight giggles, "That will be nice."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Twilight Finds the Truth

Twilight is in Star Command Science Lab reading one of her books. Twilight has been going through all kinds of situations with bad guys and adventures. Today, it's a slow day, and she's trying her best to keep herself entertain. Sadly, she is bored and lonely when no one is around.

Buzz, Ty and many rangers are on important missions, XL is doing some paperwork in the office, and the LGMs are working on experiments and important assignments so they're not in the lab.

Twilight sighs, "I wish there is something to do in here, but so far nothing is going on."

Twilight continues to read her book, until she hears some strange beeping sound coming from her head.

"That's weird," Twilight says to herself.

Twilight walks towards one of the computers and connect herself to it with the connector. Suddenly, a strange message appears on the screen.

Twilight if you're answering, I need your help. There has been trouble going on at Canis Lunas and you are needed right away. I know it has been hard for you for the past few months, but I'm glad to hear you are safe. I'm looking forward to seeing you again.

Your father,

Ronald Parsec.

Twilight gasps in shock to see the message is from her dad. She then reads the rest of the message on the screen .

P.S I know it's hard for your to believe, but I'm happy to let you know that I was able to make it out of Alpha Centauri alive. I'm glad to be able to get this message to you. Hope to see you soon.

Twilight becomes stunned to see the message and that her father is still alive and is waiting for him.

Twilight says, "Don't worry dad, I'm coming to Canis Luna."

Twilight grabs her backpack and pack her portable charger, oil cans, a communicator, and other supplies. Before she goes, Twilight writes down a note and places it on her charger to let anyone know where she is going.

Twilight reaches to the launching base and hurries to one of the space bikes. She puts her things in the compartment, and sits on the chair. She puts the key in and turns on for the engine to turn on. Twilight has the door open, and she flies out in the space bike.

In the control room, the LGMs look to see the space bike is flying away from Star Commands. Commander Nebula is in the room when the bike is leaving the location.

"Who authorized that launch?!" Nebula asks.

"It wasn't us," The LGM answer.

"And whoever it is, it's too far away to identify," the other LGM says.

Nebula says, "We need to find out who took one of the space bikes and get their tails back here."

"Yes commander!" The LGMs say.

The LGMs begin to work on the security camera to see who authorize the launch of the space bikes. The LGMs presses the buttons on the control pads and make the screen appear to show the security camera.

They look to see the room where the space bikes are. They play the footage to see Twilight coming to the bike.

"What the?!" The Commandeer asks.

He seems Twilight putting some things in the compartment. Then begins to drive the bike out of the launching pad for the bikes.

"What in blazes is that robot girl is up to?" the Commander asks.

The Commander decides to see if there's a clue in the science lab. She walks inside to see the place seems clean and nothing is amiss. All except the not that is on Twilight's charging unit. Commander nebula is confused to see the note that is attached to the charging unit. He picks it up, and starts to read it.

Commander Nebula sighs, "No wonder that robot girl left all of the sudden. I need to connect Lightyear and Parsec right away. I know they're not going to like this when I tell them about this note she left.

Deep in Space, Twilight is trying to get to Canis Lunas to find out if her dad is really in the area or not. For her sake, she really hope her dad is here. She can remember the last time she has seen her dad before his lab is blown into a flame.

Flashback.

In the halls of the lab, Ron Parsec is holding Twilight by the hand as the two continue to run away from the robots Alex has sent after them.

Ronald says looking scared, "Hurry Twilight!"

"Right," Twilight says.

The two continue to run through the halls with a scientists and robot guards after them. They two runaways are able to get into the lab, and shuts the door.

Ron sighs, and says, "I knew this day will come."

"Twilight, I know this is going to be hard, but you need to get away," Ron says to Twilight.

"No father, I need to stay to fight them," Twilight says.

"Twilight, you need to understand that you can't always fight back, sometimes you will have to escape. In your case, Alex found a way to temporarily shut your energy down long enough to take you. You need to leave as quickly as possible, do you understand," Ron firmly explains.

Twilight sadly sighs, "I understand, but where do I go?"

"I know just the place," Ron says. Ron presses a button, and the escape pod that looks like a rocket has been lifted from the basement, and goes into the lab.

"This is the emergency escape pod that you will have to take. I already set the coordinates for you to arrive at Star Command and have the things you need in the box already inside. There you need to find my nephew name Ty Parsec," Ron explains.

"I understand," Twilight replies.

Then she asks, "Are you sure… there isn't any other way?"

"I'm afraid not. I was only able to make the pod large enough for you to be in. Now you must hurry inside, they'll be inside any minute," Ron says.

"Okay," Twilight answers.

Twilight gets inside the pod while Ron gets the pod ready to blast off. Meanwhile, the robots are trying to break through the steal door. Not long at all, the rocket is ready to be fired into space. Right now, the rockets on a three minute countdown.

Ron walks to the pod, and says to Twilight, "Twilight, promise me that you will be a good girl, and that you will always use your powers for good. I hope that someday, you will help people by using your your abilities. And remembers that I will always love you."

"I will. I'm going to miss you," Twilight says.

"I will miss you to," Ron says.

Twilight then closes her eyes, and put herself to sleep mode. Then Ron closes the pod tight so Twilight can have a safe trip. Soon the countdown is on zero, and the rocket pod blast off into space. Ron simply sits on the chair, to see the robot guards get inside.

Outside the lab, the rocket Twilight is on continues to be blasted into space. Soon the lab ends up exploding in the terrible fire.

Flashback end.

Twilight upset at Alex for doing this to them and wonder what kind of plans he has for her. At the same time, she is heartbroken to the fact her dad is gone soon after. Now she might be able to find out if her dad is alive or not.

Twilight says, "Dad. I hope that you are still alive, and that we will never be apart anymore. I just hope I'll be able to find you."

Twilight continues to drive the space bike across the depths of space to find the planet Canis Luas to find her father.

"She did what?!" Buzz and Ty exclaim in shock.

"Yep. Twilight got a message saying that Ron Parsec is alive and went to Canis Lunas to find him. I'm guessing she didn't saying anything because she didn't want to get her hopes up incase he isn't," Nebula says.

"This is bad. Canis Luna can be pretty dangerous. Especially without any backup," Buzz says.

"Yeah," Ty replies.

Then Nebula says, "Since you two are done with your missions, I need you two and your team to bring her back before she gets herself into danger."

"We're on it Commander," Buzz says.

Then the communication ends. What the Commander isn't aware is that XL has been hearing the conversation. He knows that Twilight might be in trouble and needs to do something. He then leaves past the room so he can go on is important rescue mission to see the robot he has fallen in love with.

Twilight flies on the space bike farther until she is able to reach the planet Canis Lunas. She looks around to see a building that has a satellite on the roof. Twilight is confused as to why this thing is here.

Twilight says in thought, "That is a strange building, but I feel like I have heard of it before."

Just then Twilight remembers, "That's right, Ty told me that there was an energy facility, but has been shut down. Not to mention, Nos-4-A2 decided to make this one of his feeding grounds. Glad to know he's not around anymore."

Twilight drives the space bike down until it's back on the ground. Twilight gets off the bike and locks it with the key. She then grab her things and decide to walk towards the building to see if there's anyone inside.

Twilight walks up to the front door to see if it's unlock. Just then, the slide door opens automatically.

Twilight looks at the door, and says, "The door is open. That means that someone must already be inside. Could it be that… dad really is alive in there."

Twilight walks inside to see if she can find her father inside the building.

Twilight walks down the halls to see the building is completely dark. Luckily, she is using her night vision to see through the darkness. She walks down the halls as she look around left in right.

She notices a few doors as she walk by. Twilight looks in one room, only to find a table full of machines and gadgets. Then she leaves the room as they close.

Then looks in a different room, but find a bad with a few sheet on it, a clean table, and machine that is on it.

Twilight continues to walk down the halls until she find a giant room. The room is full of old machines and gadgets. The place seems to be deserted, like no one has been here for a while.

Twilight asks herself, "I wonder why dad wants me to to meet him here, and why haven't I seen him yet?"

Twilight decides to look around some more to find a clue on his dad's whereabouts. Twilight then goes walking through a door to the next room. When she walks inside the room, she lets out a shocking gasp.

She can see a strange container containing a robot body. Twilight quickly runs over to get a better look at the robot. She can see the robot is more like a cyborg. There are human flesh features with machines parts on the left arm and both legs. He has some tan skin, the right eye is brown while the left is glowing red, and gray hair .He seems to be wearing a kind of black body suit.

Twilight recognize the person and still stunned about it, "Dad? What? What happened to you?"

"Simple Twilight, I was able to revive him as a cyborg," A voice speaks up.

Twilight quickly turns around, and gasps in shock to see who it is.

Standing in front of the door is a young man. He has black hair, red eyes, and pale color skin. He is wearing a white lab coat, a black shirt with black pants, brown shoes, and wearing glasses over his eyes.

He walks into the room and towards Twilight with an evil smirk on his face.

"It… it can't be…" Twilight says in thought.

Then manages to say, "Alex."

"Yes Twilight, I'm so glad that you were able to come here after receiving my message. Of course, I had to fib a little about your father sending me it," Alex says, as he is now a few inches close to Twilight.

"You tricked me into coming here? But why?" Twilight asks.

"Because of your Stellar Energy of course. I want it and you," Alex says.

"Not going to happen," Twilight sternly says.

Alex says, "Funny, I didn't ask for opinions. You should know that you don't have a choice in this matter."

"Why do you want my powers?" Twilight asks, putting her body in a fighting possession.

"It's a simple answer, I did it so that I can use your power to help me rule the galaxy," Alex answers

Twilight gasps in shock.

"You see, it's not good enough for me to use my invention for the organics' advantage. I thought it will be a good idea to use my creations to become ruler of the galaxy and take over the Galactic Alliance. You my dear Twilight, is the key to my plan. A plan that I have planned for three years," Alex says.

"What? But how could I be a key?"

"Your Pure Star Energy is the most powerful energy in the galaxy. I want to obtain that power for myself and use them to power my machines for my conquest," Alex says.

Twilight says, "And I suspect that's why you created this something that can disable my powers, so you can find a way to control me."

"You're half right," Alex says.

"Half right?" Twilight asks.

"Yes. you see, after coming up with a way to render your abilities helpless. I've decided that I needed to build a machine that can help make your powers vulnerable. I was able to find a robot that was a treat to the universe for a while. But when I rebuild him, that robot vampire when crazy and feed a few of my machines and flew away without a word and before I can out the Stellar Disabling Program in his system," Alex says.

"Nos-4-A2?! You're the one who rebuild him?!" Twilight asks in shock.

"Yes. Also hired Gravetina to get you, but that didn't worked at all. I have no choice, but to take matters in my own hands," Alex says.

"But what did you do to my dad?" Twilight asks.

"I simply made him better. After the explosion, I found that his body was destroyed. The only way to have him is to turn him into a cyborg," Alex says.

"You what?!" Twilight exclaims.

"I had to. It's the only way to save him. I thought you would want to see your dad again. But I say I have enough explaining. I think it's time for you to relax so we can get acquainted," Alex says.

Before Twilight can react, Alex brings out a remote and zaps Twilight. Inside her body, the stellar star energy lost it glow, and her system is beginning to shut down. Soon enough, Twilight falls unconscious on the floor.

Alex evilly grins to see that Twilight is out cold. He kneels down to her and places his hand on her chin and slight tilts her face over to face his.

Alex says, "Soon Twilight, you will become the ultimate weapon against the Galactic Alliance. They will soon pay for what they have done to me, and I'm going to make them pay dearly for humiliating me."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:Twilight's True Power

Soon enough, Twilight manges to open her eyes and can see the ceiling. Twilight looks around to find herself strapped to the table. She struggles to break herself free, but the restraints are too strong.

"I wouldn't try breaking those if I were you. They're made from the same substance that neutralize your powers," A familiar voice says.

Twilight quickly turns to see Alex walking towards her.

Twilight struggles as she says, "Let me go Alex."

"Sorry Twilight, but you're not going anywhere. Not until I achieve my goal," Alex says.

"What goal? What do you want?" Twilight asks.

"I want revenge against the Galactic Alliance for casting my project aside," Alex says.

Then he says, "I used to be a scientist who worked for them. I've created a very powerful energy that will benefit everyone in the city. But they think my energy is too dangerous and powerful, so they cast it aside. I tired to take over the Galactic Alliance so that I can use that energy, but I was defeated by those Space Rangers and I went into hiding before they can capture me."

"But what does this got to do with me, and turning my dad into a cyborg?" Twilight asks.

"You and your father are going to help me with my plan. Regretfully, your father had to discover my intentions and send you away, but it end up working to my advantage. Your father became the test subject for my energy core. The Peacekeeper," Alex says.

Twilight grits her teeth in anger to hear that Alex is going to use her and her father.

Landing on the planet Canis Luna, Cruiser 42 and 29 have arrive. Buzz and his team exit the ship, while Ty and his crew exist the other one. The two groups of Rangers meet each other at the front door.

"You really think Twilight is in there?" Mira asks.

"I know she's in there," Buzz says.

Ty asks, "Why would Twilight come here to see her dad being here? He knows that she was being sent to Star Command."

"I think he's just decided to he wants to meet her alone," XR says.

But Buzz says, "I think someone wants to lure her here, and I think I know who it is. Let hurry inside, and get Twilight out of that place."

The Rangers enter the building to go rescue Twilight. What the rangers aren't aware is that someone is flying towards Canis Lunas right now, and wants to rescue Twilight as well.

In the lab, Alex grabs a few tools and supplies and bring them over to a small table next to Twilight.

"Uh Alex, what exactly are you doing?" Twilight asks.

"Don't worry Twilight, this won't hurt a bit. I just need you to be put to rest for awhile until the modifications are done," Alex says.

"Modifications?" Twilight asks.

Alex then uses the device to shock Twilight with the program that causes Twilight to be temporarily shut down.

"Don't worry Twilight, once I'm done with the modification you will be reborn into a more powerful robot. A powerful robot that will be taking orders from me," Alex says.

Alex then grabs a screwdriver and is going to use it to screw one of Twilight's parts.

Just then, someone shouts, "Don't you touch her!"

Alex looks up to see XL in his space ranger body, jump down from the ceiling and attack Alex. XL grabs him by the lab coat and neck and begins to pull him away from Twilight.

Alex struggles back, "Get off of me your stupid machine."

"Don't call me stupid!" XL shouts.

Alex then reaches a button close to the wall and presses it. When he presses the button, the container holding the cyborg Ron Parsec opens, and he activates. Then the cyborg stands up, and walks on twos.

Alex says, "Ron, get rid of this pesky robot!"

Ron's robot eye turns red and grabs XL by the arm.

"Hey, let me go!" XL shouts.

Soon the two robots begin to fight. That is when the Rangers come running in the room to see what is going on.

"XL?!" Buzz exclaims.

Before XL can say a word, the cyborg grabs XL and throws him to Buzz hitting him on the chest.

Mira says, "Sounds like we're just in time to fight with this robot."

Ty looks at the cyborg and notices something familiar about him. He looks at the robot with squinted eyes to see a familiar feature on his face.

Ty realizes who this robot is, "Uncle Ron?!"

The other Rangers look at Ty with a confused look.

"That cyborg is your uncle?" Booster asks.

"He wasn't one before," Ty says.

Alex says, "I should have known you meddling Rangers wouldn't be far behind."

The rangers look to see the scientist in the room, and Twilight unconscious and strapped to the table.

Ty confronts him, "So you're Alex Crew. What did you do to Twilight and Ron?!"

"Simple. I'm making them better. And soon they will be part of my creations to take over the Galactic Alliance," Alex says.

"Not with us Space Rangers have anything to do about it Alex, or should I say Alexander Carter," Buzz says.

Alex chuckles with an evil smirk, "Buzz Lightyear, so we meet again. Last I saw you, you ruin my plans and forced me into hiding."

"You know him Buzz?" Mira asks.

"I'm afraid so. He used to work for the Galactic Alliance before he tried to take it over so he can use his special energy source. I was able to destroy that source before had a chance to use it," Buzz says.

"That's correct. They decline my research because of their stupidity," Alex says.

But Buzz says, "There is a reason why your work was decline. Your energy core is too powerful, too dangerous, but most of all, too unstable for it for it to be used. It would have cause all machines to be destroyed if plugged into the system. I stopped you so you can't do any harm to everyone and every machine on Capital Planet."

"So your plan was to use Twilight to take over the Galactic Alliance," Ty says.

"That's right, Parsec. Sadly, it had taken me a long time to find the perfect robot to help me with with my plan. I tried coming up with multiple ways to get control on her so I can make her my own," Alex says.

"Like what?" XR asks.

"When I first heard about Twilight's special energy, I've decided to take on as his assistant to learn more about her and her abilities. After years of examining Twilight and her powers, I learned on how to disable the power temporary. I rebuild that energy vampire hoping to have her under controlled, but left soon after I recreated him," Alex says.

"You're the one who rebuild that energy vampire?" Mira asks in shock.

"Yes. When he left, I had to find another means to take control over that robots. I also tried to take her by force with my robots," Alex says.

"But force?" Booster asks.

Buzz realizes, "You're the one who caused the lab to be blown up and caused Ron's death."

"I had no intention of killing him, but he got in my away all because he loves that robot like she's his own daughter," Alex says.

Everyone gasps in shock.

"But now, the means I need to control her is right here," Alex says.

Alex takes a microchip from his pocket, "When I put this in Twilight, she will do whatever I say. Soon, nothing will stop me from fulfilling my dream."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," Buzz says.

Alex says, "Then I looks like, I'll have my new cyborg take care of you."

"Ron! Get rid of these rangers!" Alex commands.

Ron the cyborg hears Alex, and turn to the Rangers with a vicious glare. He then run super fast and gives Booster a hard punch in the stomach, sending him flying to the wall. Everyone are stunned, before Ron grabs Mira and XR, and throw them across the floor.

Buzz then fight back against the strong robot.

Mira, Booster, and XR are able to regain themselves, and help Buzz attack the robots. The rangers on Ty's team help out.

Alex decides to take the opportunity to head towards Twilight to put the program in her.

Alex holds the chip, and says, "Once I get this in your system, those stupid rangers won't stand a chance."

But before Alex can put the chip in her, Ty pounces at Alex and begins to fight him off. XL looks to see the Rangers are fighting off Ron the cyborg while Ty is dealing with Ty. He looks on the table to see Twilight on the table.

He quickly rolls her her, and uses his legs to stretch himself to the same height.

XL says, "Don't worry Twilight, I'll get you out of there."

XL grabs hold of the cuff on Twilight's wrist and tries to pull them out, but it's too hard. He knows that he needs to her Twilight quickly, so he continues to pull of the cuff.

Alex then uses his knee to hit Ty on the stomach, and pushes him off of him. He runs to Twilight and pushes XL away, causing him to crash onto the floor. Just then, Ron over power the rangers and send them all crashing into the wall.

"I have enough of your stupid meddling. I'm going to get control of Twilight, and nothing you pathetic rangers can do to stop me," Alex angrily says.

Alex begins to bring the chip close to Twilight's ear so he can place it in her system.

Suddenly, Twilight opens her eyes and her body begins to glow a blue color.

"What?!" Alex asks in shock.

Suddenly, many of the old machines and gadgets begin to glow too. And then the unexpected happen, the wires break free from the machines and coil around Alex. Then the shackles from Twilight's restaurants shatter into pieces.

Twilight stands up and is floating in the air.

"I am not going to allow you to hurt my friends and family," Twilight says.

Alex grits his teeth in anger.

"I will defeat you Alex," Twilight says.

Just then, Twilight begins to glow bright that any of the glass containers and beckers left behind statter into pieces. Twilight then lands on the ground, and turns to see the cyborg that is her father.

"Father," Twilight says.

She then walks toward him, and gives him a hug. Someonting in Ron cause him to have a special sensation. He then hugs her back.

"No! Ron, I ordered you to attack her!" Alex shouts.

But Ron isn't listening to him.

Ron's robotic eye changes from red to blue, and shows a smile on his face. Twilight soon stops glowing, and the wired loses their grip on Alex, that cause him to call to the ground. The Rangers then walk toward him with stern looks on their faces.

Buzz says, "You can tell us all about it back on Prison PC-7."

Alex grits his teeth in anger and slams his fist on the ground.

Three days later in Star Command Science Bay, the LGMs are helping Ron Parsec with some new robotic parts, gadgets, and some new clothes. They finally put him in a special operating chamber that is surrounded by electricity. Once it's done, the LGMs lift the chamber up to reveal Ron Parsec wearing a lab coat, black pants, and other clothes. He seems to be in a sleeping state.

Twilight and Ty look with worried looks on their faces to see someone from their family is not moving.

Suddenly, Ron's robotic eye glow blue and he wakes up.

"What happened? Where am I?" Ron asks.

The LGMs happily cheer, "He's alive! He's alive!"

Twilight run up and give her cyborg father a hug.

"Father. I miss you," Twilight says.

"I miss you too Twilight," Ron says.

"The LGMs are miracle workers," Buzz says.

Then turns to the little aliens, "Great work guys.

"Uncle Ron, are you going to be okay?" Ty asks.

"Of course, I am Ty. Once I get used to be in my new body. I was like dead for months, but now we can all be together as a family," Ron says.

Twilight asks, "What will happen to Alex?"

"He's going to be locked in Planet PC-7 for a very long time," XR says.

"Yeah. And just so you know. I flew away to Canis Luna to save you," XL says.

"And I really appreciate it guys," Twilight says.

Just then, Buzz takes out a folded piece of paper and, says, "By the way, Commander Nebula wants me to give you this. He wanted to give it to you himself, but is caught up in a meeting."

Twilight takes the paper and unfold is. She then reads it to see what the paper says.

Twilight becomes surprised, "This… this is an acceptance letter for taking part in the Space Ranger Academy Entrance Exam."

"That's right. Ty, Commander Nebula, and I talked things through, and we think you are ready to take the entrance exam for the Space Ranger Academy," Buzz says.

"I am?" Twilight asks.

"That's right," Ty says.

Twilight smiles and gives both Ty and Buzz a hug, "Thank you."

"It's not just us, it's you. You've proved that you are ready to start going on the path of becoming a space ranger," Buzz says.

Then Ty says, "The Entrance Exam begins in the summer so you will have plenty of time to study and train for it."

"And I like to get started right away," Twilight says.

Buzz laughs, and says, "Somehow, I knew you would say something like that."

Ron hugs Twilight, "I am so proud of you Twilight. And soon, everyone will know who you are and what are you build to do."

"Thanks father. And I'm happy you're back. We'll never be apart again," Twilight says.

Twilight and Ron hug each other with smiles on their faces. Twilight still have some easy to go to fulfill her dream and her powers. It will a matter of time before Twilight is able to make herself known to everyone.


End file.
